Hearts of Darkness
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Sequel to Unlock the Heart. Anna returns to Kingdom Hearts to join Sora and the others on their adventure. A little scared but determined to help Riku, she works to finding a way to help him with his darkness. There's one problem though, Lunar doesn't know how to help and the process might end up killing Anna. With the darkness out to get her, Anna's got her hands full. Riku x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Return and the Deep Dive

Crystalmaiden62 sighed as she looked at her work.

Crystal: Well, that's good.

Anna: Wow, you really do work quick.

Blair: Yeah, Unlock the Heart only finished a few days ago.

Crystal: Well, I've only got a bit of time before I have to return to school now, so I'm working hard on this. So let's start with the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own every OC in this chapter including Lunar Wish though. Hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 1: Return and The Deep Dive

"Alright class, that's it for today. Have a good weekend." The whole class scrambled to get out of the classroom as I calmly put my books away. I moved one of my braided pigtails as I undid the tie I was forced to wear for a class presentation so I can pull out my locket from under my shirt.

"Anna." I turned to see my teacher smiling proudly at me. "You did a good job to day. You're power point was good."

"Thanks Mr. Hill, have a good weekend." I said with a wave as I left for my locker. It's been seven weeks since I left Riku with my promise and telling Amy and Amanda that I'm the Destiny Keeper. I feel a little better now but I still don't feel ready to return to _Kingdom Hearts_ yet. At least things with me and my two cousins are doing great. Now that they know the truth, they're eager to find out as much as possible and I already finished telling my adventures but they keep asking for me to repeat it a lot. It's also the trust I gave them that we're really close and they haven't told anyone my secret as far as I know. They even gave me the locket I'm wearing for Christmas when I gave them completed Thalassa good luck charms. But I haven't told them I don't feel ready to return yet, heck, I'm actually a little scared to return. I have a feeling Sora may forgive me if I tell him but Riku I'm not sure. I mean, I've always had a crush on Riku when I first saw him when I was nine. I just don't want my first video game crush to hate me now that I get to actually meet him for real. I sighed and felt my Wayfinder in my pocket as I got to my locker.

"Anna? Hey, Anna." Someone tugged lightly on one of my braids. I turned to see a familiar girl with black hair; my friend Katherine. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I said as I opened my locker and put some of my textbooks inside.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall for a bit? They're having a sale today at the video game store." She asked, as I shook my head.

"Can't, I gotta finish the revisions for the song I'll be singing at tomorrow's Karaoke Day." I pointed out as I closed my locker and I sung my backpack on. "Besides, Amy and Amanda are coming over again for a bit."

"Those two kids really do like you." Kat grinned as I nodded, playing with my locket. "So for missing out on the mall, you have to pay for drinks tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I waved at my friend as she ran off. I've grown attached to my normal life: being around my family and friends, not fighting for my life, and not thinking of my duties as the Destiny Keeper. But I can't help but wonder some times when I'll have to return. A part of me wishes I can never return back into the game and just life my happy normal life but the other part knows I'll have to return eventually.

"Anna, over here!" I looked up to see two little black haired children among the high school students; the two kids waving at me and grinning.

"Amy, Amanda, what are you guys doing here? I thought my mom told you to wait for me to come by your school." I said, walking up to them.

"I know but we wanted to make things easier for you." Amanda pointed out as Amy nodded.

"Okay, let's head home then."

"Okay." Amy and Amanda really haven't changed much since I told them about me being a Destiny Keeper. Well, maybe a little. They love _Kingdom Hearts_ more than ever and love to ask questions about the worlds I've been to. They've even asked if I can bring thing something back when I return; the main reason why I told them I'm scared to even return. They'd be pretty disappointed. Anyway, today was the same as ever; but I don't mind. After I tell them a story about my adventures they want to hear, Amy would play any _Kingdom Hearts_ game she wanted, Amanda would draw, and I would work on something and today it's the song I'll be singing tomorrow. The song is Omokage or Reminiscence from the _Shaman King_ series. It's kind of a think my friends and I have when we choose one Japanese song and we make an English version to sing at Karaoke, this is mostly because we can't read the Japanese language unless it's in romaji and that's not an option at the karaoke place we go to. I felt someone tug on one of my braids again and I turned to see Amanda holding out one of her drawings.

"Here." I took it and I couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of me with Ven and the others. "You said, you needed something to put in the treasure chest when you need to return to Neverland. You can put this in it."

"Thanks, Amanda." I said and Amanda grinned before running off as Amy paused her game.

"Have you heard from Lunar yet?" I shook my head, a little sad. Yes, for some reason Lunar left last week. I haven't heard from her and I can't even feel her presence, which makes me a little worried. She's a friend now and is really the only one who knows I'm scared to go back into the game. "Do you think this means you're not the Destiny Keeper anymore?"

"What?"

"I mean, she just up and left. Maybe she found someone else." Amy pointed out, looking serious.

"I don't think so, I've got a feeling something would've have happened if I wasn't anymore." I said, turning to her. "What brought this up?"

"Amanda and I were just thinking if you weren't able to go back, you wouldn't be able to see your friends again and keep your promises." Amy said, looking a little sad now. "Aren't you scared you won't see your friends?"

"A little but not really." I said, pulling out my Wayfinder. "I'm still connected, that's what counts right now."

"But you must be scared of something, right?" Amy asked, coming to look at my song.

"Yeah, I get scared just thinking of something but that's not important right now." I said, as Amy was about to ask but Amanda came back.

"Hey Amy, Auntie's going to that market next to the gift shop. She said she'll drop us off at home after that."

"I'll come with you." I said, getting up. "I've been meaning to check out if they got anything new." The gift shop is a small shop that sells some cute things like cell phone charms and stuff animals. Still, I like looking at everything in the store.

"Hey Anna." I turned to see Amy with Amanda and holding out a pink mushroom cell phone charm in a bag. "For you, we already paid for it."

"Thanks but why?" I asked, taking it to look at it. It's really cute and my color too.

"Something to cheer you up about Lunar." Amanda said as Amy nodded. They're really nice.

"Thanks you guys." I said as the two smiled and ran off to look at the stuffed animals. After we dropped them off at their house, we had dinner, I goofed off, and normal things I've become used to. "Today was a good day." I sighed as I lay in bed in my missed matched Pjs; just a red t-shirt and dark blue Pj shorts. I looked at the little cell phone charm Amy and Amanda gave me. What if I do have to return? What'll happen then? 'No, don't think about it now.' I though and took my Wayfinder and tied my cell phone charm to it. It looks really pretty and I smiled as I snuggled in bed. 'I'll think about it later.' But I felt a sudden yet familiar gentle warm feeling in my heart and I couldn't help but smile as I fell asleep.

I splashed into water in the darkness as I began to sink, yet I didn't react. I knew this feeling all to well and new what would come from it in the end. I can still breath in this water and I looked down to see a familiar pink circular stain glass platform. I couldn't help but smile as I landed lightly on it looking at it. My appearance on the glass is still the same even though I'm in my Pjs right now, the Land of Departure background is still there, the snowflakes, Mickey heads, and stars looking good and nothings really changed. I looked ahead of me to see a glowing ball of light floating to me.

"Hey, Lunar. Welcome back." I said as the light bobbed a bit.

_ Good to be back._

"Where did you even go anyway?" I asked, watching Lunar floating around me, as if happy to be back with my heart.

_ I went back to the Kingdom Hearts Universe to check on how things are._ Lunar said, sounding sad and serious._ You need to return. Things are looking pretty bad now._

"Not yet." I said, shaking my head. "I've still got Amy and Amanda after all."

_ Liar._ Lunar pointed out and I flinched slightly. _Just admit it, you're scared to back. We both know it._

"Alright, I'm scared of how Riku and Sora will react when they know my secret. I know Sora might get a little mad at me if I don't tell him where Kairi is. But I'm really scared to face Riku knowing what'll happen to him." I stated, gripping my hands. "I'm just not ready to go back just yet."

_ You're going to have to return really soon though._ Lunar pointed out as I sighed.

"Well, let's see if you can get me to return." I gasped and sat up and looked around before sighing in relief. I'm still in my room, in my bed, and the sun isn't up yet. I wasn't sent back to _Kingdom Hearts_ Universe. 'Knowing Lunar, though, she'll find a way to bring me back.' I thought as I snuggled back into my blankets and going back to sleep.

"Anna, come on wake up." I groaned as I could see the sunlight through my eyelids. "Get up." I shook my head and I covered my head with my blanket and got comfortable again. "I said 'get up'!" I felt my blanket being yanked off me and I sat up to glare at my mom or who ever did that but it wasn't my mom or dad who pulled my blanket off me. At the end of my bed, stood a girl around my age with short white hair with light blue eyes and matching blue dress grinning at me. Naturally, one thing came into my mind.

"MOM! THERE'S A WEIRD GIRL IN MY ROOM!" I screamed as the girl grinned.

"I always wanted to see your reaction to me in this form." The girl grinned, throwing the blanket back at me. "Really, though it took me a while to get this form right." I could only stare with my mouth opening as my mom walked in.

"Oh I see you met Lunar, she's an old family friend of ours. You might not remember her but you used to be really close." My mom smiled before leaving and I gaped at the girl.

"Lunar? How... Why are you..."

"Human? Well, I need to convince you to come back to the _Kingdom Hearts_ Universe." Lunar shrugged as I continued to stare at her. "I can't force you to keep sleeping or you're parents will wonder what's going on with you so I decided to join you in the real world."

"Lunar, it's gonna take a lot to get me to return on my own free will." I said getting out of bed. "Besides, I've got somewhere to go today so I'll be with other people. It'll be hard to talk to me about my Destiny Keeper duties."

"Oh I won't need to. I can just talk about Riku. Maybe even in front of your mom." I stared at her as she smirked at me.

"You won't."

"Well, you have had a crush on him for years so yes. I'll use it if necessary." Lunar said as I glared at her.

"Now that's low my friend."

"Well, you need it. Get changed and ready, your mom's taking us shopping for snacks for that karaoke thing today." With that Lunar left and I looked at my Wayfinder and up to the ceiling.

"Ven, Aqua, Terra. I know I'm supposed to be the Destiny Keeper and running away from my job is bad and all but really. I have a keyblade like her."

"I heard that!" I rolled my eyes and got ready. After washing up a big and braiding my hair. I walked down in a black dress and pink scarf with Wayfinder and cell phone charm in my purse to see Lunar watching TV with my mom.

"Oh, Anna. Good, we need to held to the market to get those snacks."

"Thanks again for letting me come with you." Lunar said smiling sweetly at my mother.

"Oh don't worry dear. You're always a friend here." My mom said, as she left for the car.

"What did you do to my parents anyway?" I asked as Lunar shrugged.

"It's a gift." Yeah, I'm kind of starting to regret not buying the snacks yesterday now. I had Lunar breathing down my neck as I'm picking out chips and sodas.

"Okay Anna, you do realize that if you don't return Riku might not leave the islands without you." Lunar pointed out as I rolled my eyes at the potato chips before turning to her.

"Lunar, I don't know if you noticed but things will happen whether I'm there or not." I stated as Lunar looked a little sad. "Even if Sora, Riku, and Kairi aren't planning to leave the island on their raft, the darkness will come anyway. You need to come up with a better argument."

"Anna, please just go back." Lunar pleaded. "You have to face this, not only because it's your duty but because of your promise to Riku as well as Ven and the others. You promised Riku to be there to start this; you're going to get involved anyway." I stared at her before I nodded.

"Okay, good point."

"Good, now lets..."

"No!" I shook my head. "I need one more reason to go back."

"What more do you what?" Lunar asked, looking exasperated.

"A way to help Riku at least. He needs at least something to guide him out of the darkness." I answered and Lunar looked a little scared.

"Anna, I know you want to save Riku but please just return and forget about it."

"Why, you got something more to hide from me again?" I asked as Lunar did look sad.

"Look, Anna. I'm not telling you because I'm keeping you safe." Lunar said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Lunar, just tell me. When you do, it won't take long for me to decide, okay?" Lunar didn't look certain but nodded anyway.

"Okay. I just need to think how I'm gonna say this." I nodded as my mom came up to us.

"Well, we'd better go an pay and drop you off at the karaoke place."

"Okay." During the whole way to the karaoke place, Lunar was completely quiet and serious. Whatever Lunar has to say, it must be serious because she's never really this silent. She even stayed quiet as my friends and I started singing random songs but I haven't started singing my version of Omokage yet. Finally, after the first hour Lunar took my hand looking serious.

"Anna, I'll tell you." I nodded and got up.

"Hey Anna, where you going?" Kat asked, grinning.

"Just need to talk to Lunar about when we need to go home." I said and we walked out of our private room and went to the back, near the bathroom. "Okay, what's this next reason?"

"The next reason is, you may be able to help Riku fight against his darkness when his body is taken." Lunar stated as I stared at her.

"Lunar, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because I honestly don't know how to save him." Lunar said, looking a little frustrated. "I know you can't use your spells but other than that I can't help you. It'll most likely be dangerous for you."

"So if I go back to help free Riku from his darkness I might die if I try to save him?" I asked as Lunar nodded. "Okay, I'll need to think about this."

"Anna..."

"No, I don't need a lot of time to think about this." I said patting her shoulder with a small smile. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to go before the Karaoke thing ends." Lunar nodded and we walked back to our room. Really though, because of this I couldn't sing that much since I was thinking a lot and really couldn't focus on my words. I mean, I know that if the keyblade wars start I will die because the light will be lost. How will I end up dying if I save Riku? There are so many questions and the outcome kind of scares me; this must be how Ventus felt. But I want to see Riku again, I hope to at least tell him I have a crush on him while I'm there. Still, if going back and facing Riku means I can help him, I'm willing. I'll just have to find out more facts when I get there.

"Hey Anna, you gonna sing your song?" Kat asked, and I nodded.

"I'm just gonna do the TV version of Omokage." I said as I pushed the buttons to get the song up and I went to the microphone and began to sing.

_In the mirror on the side view of a face_

_I placed you over it and_

_my heart is breaking_

_like the cold wind that passes me by_

_Impossible for me to catch it_

_why is it you?_

_with finger tips reaching out but that'll never touch_

_I hold them all alone in my hands_

_The words that'll never be said or even heard_

_drift into the night sky and the stars!_

_I won't turn back_

_Ah, even with this sadness_

_with this loneliness_

_It helps me know I was born_

_Ah, flowing in my heart_

_reaching to the very ends_

_I've made up my mind!_

Kat, Lunar, and my other friends stared at me as I finished. I looked to Lunar and nodded and she went out of the room in a hurry; guess she understood. "What's up with her?"

"I'll go check." I said, rushing after her back to the back of the place and saw her waiting.

"You really want to go back now?" Lunar asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe later tonight, I want to say 'good bye' to Amy and Amanda before I go." I said as Lunar nodded.

"You do realize that if you plan on trying to find away to help Riku with his darkness, you might not return here?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "But I know I won't, at least I hope not. I've got a promise to keep for Ven and the others." Lunar smiled and started to glow.

"I'll come by tonight and you'll need to do a proper Deep Dive before you return to the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe." Lunar said and turned into a ball of light and went back inside me.

"Hey Anna, where's that Lunar girl?" Kat asked as I walked back into the room.

"She decided to head home early." I said, pulling out my cell phone to check the time. It was five o'clock. "We're near our end time, we'd better clean up." So we did, paid for our time, some food they served there, and left. My parents quickly picked me up and we went to Anna and Amy's place to dinner. It was nice to see my family having fun but it's a little sad, what if I don't come back right away from the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe? Will time stop while I'm gone or will time pass? Mom will be scared if I just up and vanished and Amy and Amanda might tell the adults and be carted off to the hospital.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Amy asked after dinner as we went to Amy and Amanda's bedroom to watch TV.

"Yeah, but there's something I gotta tell you." I said, closing the door behind me before facing my cousins. "I'll be returning to the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe tonight."

"But that's great news!" Amy cheered but Amanda seemed to get it.

"When will you be coming back?" Amanda asked, looking sad.

"I don't know, I don't know how time works when this happens." I said with a shrug. "Not only that, there's a chance I might die again."

"WHAT?" The siblings cried and hugged me tightly.

"Don't go back then!" Amanda cried, snuggling into my dress.

"You might not come back home." Amy whimpered, she never did like crying in front of people.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said making them let go. "I'll be fine, I've got a keyblade and you'll see me again soon."

"But..."

"Hey, it's okay." I said smiling as the two looked scared. "Tell you what, what do you want me to do so that you'll know I'm okay?"

"Can you write a journal?" Amy suggested as Amanda nodded, now looking a little happier.

"Yeah, write about your adventures so that we can read it when you get back." I should've guessed, they love reading just as much as gaming.

"Sure, I'll write one then." I said and they cheered looking happy again. At least they feel better now.

"Anna, you'll tell Riku you like him right?" Amanda asked as I blushed.

"Well, maybe..."

"Tell him!" Amy yelled at me and I lost hearing in one of my ears. Still, the night was fine and I felt fine as I went home, changed into my Pjs, and looked at Amanda's drawing. I did say I'd put this in the treasure chest and I really don't know what'll change for my outfit so I did the one thing I could do. I folded it and stuffed it as best as I can into the locket; luckily it fits. I went to my bed, holding my Wayfinder with cell phone charm and wearing my locket.

_ Anna, are you ready?_

"Yes, do whatever you need to do?" I closed my eyes and I felt my bed disappeared and I fell through darkness once again. But this wasn't the same feeling I usually get when I enter my heart. This one felt a little sad. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing my pink stain glass, I saw a dark platform. I landed on it and I shifted a little only to be blinded by light below me as doves flew around me before flying off. I looked down to see Snow White's stain glass. Why am I here?

_ You need to train and get ready again. So you need to go through the Deep Dive._ Lunar pointed out from the darkness. _You haven't trained in ten weeks, you really need this._

"I get it." I said, feeling a little sad. Was Snow White the first princess to be taken by Maleficent? A part of me isn't surprised but sad seeing as she's the first of the princesses of hearts I've met. I suddenly noticed three platforms appear each with a different weapon: a sword, a staff, and a shield.

_ You can change your path, Anna._ I heard Lunar say, really seriously. _Do you want to remain a magic user?_

"Yes, I like my magic." I said, climbing onto the platform and taking the staff.

_ Very well then, which skill will you throw away then_?

"The sword, I'm not much of a physical fighter anyway." I said with a shrug, not even bothering to go there as it vanished. Suddenly, there was a lurch and the whole of the stain glass crumbled and I fell through darkness until I stumbled onto Cinderella's stain glass; guess she was the second to go. I held out my hand, expecting to get Lunar Wish in my hand but instead the staff. "Hey, what's this for?"

_ You need to train so you won't use me until you need to._ Lunar pointed out as I noticed something moving. I got ready as I noticed what it was; a Shadow Heartless. I'll admit, when I was six and I saw these things it made me really scared of the dark at how they'd pop out of shadows but that's the least of my worries. I'm fighting them in bare feet.

"Can't you at least give me shoes?" I asked, as I whacked and smashed my way through the Heartless. They keep trying to slash my feet!

_ Sorry Anna, you went into this without shoes so no shoes until you get through this._

"Well, this SUCKS!" I yelled finished off the last Heartless. Just like in the game, what looked like dark puddles began to appear and I was sucked into one. I can now understand Sora's fear now because it's scary! It felt like something grabbed you by the ankle and is dragging you down to god knows where. I then appeared on a pink stain glass with three different images of princesses. It probably means it's there to mean the remaining three princesses out of Maleficent's grasp for him.

_ Time to test your magic._

"Right." I nodded as some Heartless appeared. "Blizzaga!" I yelled and it hit a few Heartless. "Alright, I can still use advance magic!"

_ Yes, you're still a mage after all._ Lunar pointed out. _Magic is your strongest point, if you didn't remember your spells, I'd think your last adventure really meant nothing to you._

"Oh shut it." I growled as I fought the Heartless with whacking and spells. I'll admit, the Unversed Floods were cute, the Shadow Heartless just creep me out. They scared me as a child, they creep me out because they look like evil ants. I soon disappeared and I reappeared on Aurora's stain glass.

_ Look out! Heartless!_ I looked around to see a large number of Heartless and I couldn't help but groan.

"Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies. All annoying but it's always the Heartless that are first!" I yelled, striking them down as much as possible as well as enjoying using my fire and blizzard spells as much as possible. I don't know why seeing as I liked my old life when I lived it but I actually liked beating up the Heartless in battle.

_ It's because you've missed this life._ Lunar pointed out and I can tell she was smiling. _It's normal, you've been fighting and to get back to it, it must feel nice._

"I guess, yeah." I said, looking at my staff. "It just feels weird to like fighting again after living a peaceful normal life." I heard something behind me and I turned to see a stain glass stair way leading me to what I knew would be Belle, the last princess to be taken recently I'm guessing and my first boss fight alone. Wait; is it a boss fight if it's in a dream of sorts? Oh well, I walked up to it and followed it all the way up to Belle's stain glass and saw a beam of light coming from above and I walked over to it, knowing what'll happen next. Still, knowing what'll happen still didn't help the shock of seeing my own shadow pop out of the ground and morph into a giant Heartless: Dark Side. I moved back a bit with my staff in hand, ready to fight as Dark Side stared down at me. 'This is it.' I ran at Dark Side and started whacking his arm but I don't think that was doing much. Is it too late to get the sword? Still, I at least had magic. "Lunar Light!" I yelled but nothing happened.

_ You can only use my spells with my keyblade._

"I should've known!" I yelled dodging a few dark light balls coming at me. "If I can't use light, I'll use the next best thing. Firaga!" I yelled pointing my staff at one of Dark Side's arms and it instantly burnt. Yay for advance spells! Well, maybe not 'yay' as it Dark Side brought himself up to his full height ready to punch me and my staff vanished. I quickly had to dodge his punch and moved back a little. 'This isn't good, I'll be snuffed out before I even get to the islands!' I thought as Dark Side stared me down. 'No, I can't think that! I have a promise to keep and I'm willing to do what it takes now to make it happen.' I raised my hand up and I gripped it as Lunar Wish appeared in my hand. "Lunar Light!" I yelled as I aimed it at Dark Side, instantly destroying it and engulfing me in light.

_ Good job Anna, you can continue on with your adventure now._

"Yeah, thanks Lunar." I said, as I lost consciousness. I didn't really know what I'd wake up to but I know where I'd be. 'Sora, Riku, Kairi, I'm coming back. I'll make sure to help more this time.'

* * *

Anna: Well, that's the start.

Blair: You made her do the Deep Dive?

Crystal: Well, she needs the exercise.

Anna: Hey!

Crystal: Anyway, hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 2: Destiny Islands, where Anna meets Riku again and the darkness begins to rise. Oh and if you'd like to see Anna's new look, some new pictures for this fanfiction, and the actual cover; check out my Deviantart account. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

Crystalmaiden62 smiled at her work and Blair and Anna looked over her shoulder.

Anna: Wow, you're really quick.

Blair: Isn't this your last day before you go back to school?

Crystal: Please, Blair. Let me enjoy my work right now.

Anna: But it's good you're working so hard on this though.

Crystal: Yes, I'm really happy for that too. So, on to the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Lunar Wish, and Amy and Amanda even though they are vaguely mentioned. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

I lay in a comfy bed; maybe I'm still in my world. No, it can't be my room. The smell of this bed isn't the same. This bed smelled like sea breeze and flowers. I opened my eyes to see I'm most defiantly in a different room than my bedroom. I was in a new bedroom with a few books, random girly stuff, a large mirror near one of the doors, and purple sheets with a window near the bed I was just sleeping in. I've never seen this room in the _Kingdom Hearts_ game so where am I? I got up and looked to the side of the bed to see some pink sneakers that looked about my side. Maybe they're my shoes and whoever put me in bed too them off. They must be my shoes since they fit my feet perfectly; either that or the person whose bedroom is this has the same shoe size as me. It was during this that I realized that I was wearing black armbands for some reason. I ran to the mirror to see my new outfit.

Unlike the outfit that I wore during my time with Ventus and the others, which was mostly pink I think to match with my Wayfinder, my clothes now are the same colors of my Pjs. A red tank top with a black lining on the shoulders, ends, and sides with dark blue shorts with black linings on the bottom part. My hair is a little longer than my last visit, maybe an inch longer but I don't mind; it actually looks nice. Also, once again, my vision is better and I'm not wearing glasses anymore! I was pleased to see my locket was still around my neck and I pulled out my Wayfinder out of my pocket with the mushroom charm attached to it. 'At least they made it back okay.' I thought as I walked over to the window to look out to see where I was. I could see a small little town and a beach in the distance with a familiar island off a bit further out.

"Oh you're awake." I turned to see a really familiar red head smiling at me. Kairi came to me, looking pleased to see I was awake. I really have made it to the Destiny Islands and turns out I'm about the same size as Kairi. Kind of sad, I thought I'd be taller. "You had us a little scared for a second. We didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

"What?" I asked as she nodded.

"One of my friends found you washed up on the beach this morning. When you didn't wake up right away, we got really worried." Kairi said, feeling my forehead. "You feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks for looking after me." I said as she smiled happily. She really hasn't changed much since I met her. Judging by how old she is now and compared to the time when I first met her, ten years exactly has passed since then and seven years or so since she talked to me on the day I came back to gather Thalassa shells.

"How did you end up on the beach anyway?" Kairi asked, looking curious.

"I don't know." I lied with a shrug. Again, I returned to lying. I feel really bad about it but I really don't have much of a choice right now.

"Do you remember where you came from?" Kairi asked as we sat on the bed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm confused on how I ended up on a beach. I live a few minutes away from the beach and not on an island." I said, shaking my head. Well, this isn't a lie. I do live kind of close to the beach and not on any islands.

"Well, that's good." Kairi said, looking happy but sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything before I came to this island." Kairi answered as I nodded. So she really did forget, that means she forgot Aqua and me too.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure it'll come back some day." I said, giving her a comforting smile. "My name's Anna, what's your name?"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi answered, her smile returning. "Anyway, my friends will be visiting later. My friend that found you will be happy to see you." I nodded and I couldn't help but feel happy for some reason. I can feel Kairi's light now and it feels nice. "It's strange, do I know you some how?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked, shocked at this. She shouldn't be able to remember me.

"I just have this feeling we met before." Kairi said, looking really happy and relieved something. "It's a nice feeling and I think we might have been friend. It's just a feeling in my hearts it all." I couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I feel like I know you too some how." I said as Kairi stared at me. "Is it okay if we're friends then?"

"Sure, I'd really like that." Kairi smiled getting up. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the island before my friends come and visit."

"Okay." So for the rest of the day, Kairi took me around the main island and introduced me to a few people including her adopted parents: the Mayor in town as well as his wife. They were really nice and didn't mind taking me in, which was good. It was only when the sun was going down when the two people I knew I'd face again came.

"Hurry up, Sora."

"Why are you hurrying, Riku? It's not like she's going anywhere." Kairi and I were on our way back to her house and turned to see Kairi's two friends and the two boys I met only ten weeks ago for me, Riku and Sora. Riku looked older and the way he was when I first fell in love with him. Sora looked like his normal self with his puffy shorts and large yellow clown like shoes; then again Kairi and Riku had similar shoes. Sora saw me and grinned. "Hey, you're awake. How are you?"

"Good, Kairi was just giving me a tour." I said as Kairi nodded with a smile. I can tell she liked Sora; her smile was way brighter whenever he was around. I felt someone stare at me and I looked to see Riku's eyes on me. I blushed a bit and looked down at my hands. When he was a kid, his eyes were cute. Now that he's older and my age, they looked amazing and made him really hot. I mean it! When he was a child, they held innocence's and now that they're older they seem warmer and shined a bit more to me.

"So what's your name?" Sora asked, looking interested.

"I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling, I know Sora must've forgotten me. But Riku...

"I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku." Sora grinned as he pointed to his silver haired friend next to him. "He's the one who found you on the beach this morning and brought you to Kairi's place."

"You did?" I asked, looking at him. There was barely a blush on his face but I can tell he might have recognized me. "Thank you, Riku."

"It was nothing." Riku said, god he sounds so cool!

"Hey Riku, why don't we bring Anna with us?" Kairi asked as Sora looked to me.

"We're building a raft to explore the outside world. Maybe we can find your home with Kairi's." Sora pointed out as Riku nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Sure, but you better not slack off like these guys." He pointed his thumb to his two friends.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, making to grab him in a headlock only to have Riku move out of the way and Kairi giggled at the sight. I laughed myself, it really did feel nice to be back.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow." Kairi said and we walked off back to Kairi's place.

"They seem like good friends." I said, thinking of how close the two boys are.

"Yep, they've been friends even before I met them." Kairi said, smiling. "At least I know one thing about Riku today."

"Hm?"

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you." Kairi said, with a smile that implied many things that made my blush.

"I don't think he likes me like that, Kairi." But I wish he does. I finished that last part in my head as we walked back to her house. The rest of the night was quiet and nice. Dinner was good, I helped out, and my friendship with Kairi is going well. We tell each other a lot of things and she was really interested in stories about my world, maybe hoping she came from there. Still, we spent most of the night talking but we went to bed at least. I slept on a cot next to Kairi's bed that night but I didn't mind; we still talked a lot until we needed to stop so we can go to the island early tomorrow. I didn't wake up till I heard a door downstairs closed however. I got up noticed Kairi wasn't in bed. "Excuse me," I went downstairs and saw the Mayor's wife there cooking, "did Kairi leave already?"

"Yes, but she said..."

"Oh god." I didn't hear her finished as I rushed back into the bedroom to get changed and ready. After, washing up, getting a small meal in me, and thanking the Mayor's wife; I ran out to run straight into someone. "Ow! Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I looked up and saw Riku standing over me. Oh god, Kairi. Don't tell me... "Kairi asked me to take you to the island today." I knew it!

"Thank you." I said as Riku helped me up but didn't let go of my hand.

"Come on, I'm sure Sora and Kairi are already there." Riku said and we walked to the docks, and he's still holding my hand! Okay, my inner fan girl is fighting with my rational side. I really want my rational side to win right now or I might end up squealing like fan girls for Leonardo Decaprio.

"So, how much of the raft is done?" I asked as he rowed the boat to the islands. God, that was a bad question.

"Almost done, just need a few more supplies and food." Riku answered, not taking his eyes off me.

"You really haven't forgotten me, have you?" I knew his look; it was the same one he gave me when I was here seven weeks ago, well seven years for him.

"No, I haven't." Riku said, looking a little pleased that I said something. "I guess this really means we will see the outside world."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're looking forward to going too." I said with a small smile. I know what'll happen and maybe it'll only be Sora, Kairi, and me on this adventure and it's getting hard to keep this smile up.

"I'm glad you're back though." Riku said, smiling and I couldn't help but blush. He looked awesome but I loved it when he smiled. We soon arrived on the Island and made it to the raft to see Kairi looking impatient.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"I can't find Sora. Did you guys see him?"

"No." Riku answered shaking his head.

"Well, I'm gonna look for him. Come on Anna." Kairi said and I followed her after. "So, how was it with Riku?"

"Kairi!" I gasped, blushing as she grinned at me.

"Come on Anna, please?"

"Okay, it was nice. We talked and I'm getting close to him." I said with a small smile as Kairi cheered.

"I knew you liked him! The two of you are so cute together." Kairi gushed as we got to the other side of the island and I noticed a certain boy on the beach.

"Kairi, look." I pointed to Sora, who was sleeping.

"I got an idea, come on." Kairi whispered as Sora sat up and looked around. We walked quietly behind him and as he went to lie down he saw us.

"Whoa!" He shot up and turned to look at us as Kairi laughed.

"Give me a break Kairi."

"Sora you lazy bum! I knew we'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi smirked a little as Sora looked startled.

"No you huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't..." But Sora didn't finish, as Kairi bonked Sora on the head. "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, kneeling a little to him.

"It wasn't a dream, or was it; I don't know." Sora said, looking confused. "What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said, walking toward the ocean a bit, looking out.

"Hey, we've all had strange dreams. Trust me, I know the feeling, Sora." I said, crossing my arms as Sora smiled at me.

"See, Anna agrees with me." Sora said before looking at Kairi's back. "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grow up."

"I've told you, I don't remember." Kairi answered, I couldn't see her face so I couldn't tell much on her about this. Maybe she did remember but she repressed it.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." Kairi finished as I went over to her.

"What about you, Anna?" Sora asked as I nodded, turning to him.

"Help, I remember everything. I just don't know how I ended up here." I said with a shrug.

"Do you guys ever wanna go back?" Sora asked, looking at us as I turned back to him.

"Hm, well I'm happy here." Kairi said as Sora stared at Kairi's back.

"Really?" Sora asked as I nodded

"Yeah, this is a nice place."

"But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi pointed out and I looked over my shoulder to seeing Kairi happy again.

"I'd like to see it too, along with Anna's world and any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all." Sora said, daydreaming a little.

"So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey!" We looked to see Riku holding a log and standing a little ways away from us. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He threw the log to Sora who barely caught it as he went to Kairi and me as my red haired friend giggled. "And you're just as lazy as he is, Kairi. And Anna, you need to help out more too."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I grinned as Kairi laughed.

"So you noticed? Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi announced as Riku sat down next to Sora.

"Huh?"

"What, are you kidding?"

"I don't think so, boys." I said, as I got ready.

"Ready? Go!" At that, we all raced to the door that led to the other side of the island: with Riku and Sora in the lead, me right behind them, and Kairi bringing up the rear. And of course, Riku won. "Okay, Sora, Anna. You need to gather of the rest of the supplies for me." Kairi said as Riku walked off.

"Hey, what about Riku? He needs to work." Sora argued as I shook my head.

"Sora, you were napping while he was working. I'm doing my part too here." I said as Sora nodded and Kairi smiled.

"Okay, here's what you guys need to find: two logs, one cloth, and one rope." Kairi counted. "Bring everything back here."

"'Kay, we'll be back in a bit." I said and I dragged Sora off. "Why don't we just divide the supplies among us? I'll get one log and a rope and you can get the rest. That way, we'll end early."

"Good idea, I'll go find my stuff." Sora grinned and ran off.

"I sure hope he doesn't fall a sleep again." I sighed as I went off to find my supplies.

"Hey there." I turned to see Selphie sitting on the dock. "You're the girl Kairi was talking about. I'm Selphie."

"I'm Anna, nice to meet you." I said as Selphie smiled.

"The breeze feels great, doesn't it?" I nodded and it does feel nice.

"Do you know where I can find some rope here?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"Sure, I think Tidus has some."

"Where is he then?" I asked, well I already know but I don't want to seem weird to the side characters.

"Oh, he's up there." She pointed up to a platform above us to the side and I can see Tidus practicing his fighting.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks." I said and ran off. It was pretty easy to get to the platform and it made me wonder, who made all this stuff on the island? I've been wondering around that for a while now. Oh well. I got the rope and went off to get the log. It talked to Tidus and Wakka for a bit and they're just okay really. I wanted to fight them but because Sora and Riku didn't lend me one of those wooden swords and Kairi didn't have one, I can't battle anyone. Sadly, the one log that's in the middle of the beach that Riku left, Sora already took. I went to his usually spot near the paopu fruit tree.

"Hey, Anna. What's up?" Riku asked as I walked up to him.

"I was just wondering if you've seen a log around. I need to give that to Kairi to finish my work." I said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I already gave it to her. You might have a bit of a hard time with carrying that log anyway." Riku said and I feel slightly offended.

"Riku, you do realize I'm strong, right?"

"I know, I just wanted to help." Riku said, getting up. "You going to give Kairi your stuff right now?"

"Yeah, I was planning to check out the Secret Place after that. I want to see our picture again." I said as Riku nodded.

"Sure, let's go then."

"Wait, you're coming too?" I asked as Riku started walking away.

"Yeah, it is the place where you marked your promise, right? I'll meet you at the Secret Place." Riku said and left me standing there. I wonder what he's up to. Oh well, I went to Kairi and gave her the rope.

"Riku must really like you, Anna." Kairi said, smiling. "He brought the log for you after all."

"I guess, he's probably just looking out for me." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I do like Riku and it seems like he likes me but I need more proof. "Say, have you seen Sora?"

"No, he's still looking for his stuff. Knowing him, he's napping somewhere." Kairi said with a sigh before pouting. "I'd better go look for him."

"Okay, see you later." I said as Kairi walked off and I went to the Secret Place. When I got there, I was surprised to see Riku staring at the door in the little cavern. "Riku?" He turned to me and looked happy to see me.

"Hey, Anna." I smiled and I looked to see the picture we did still looking as great as it was when we first saw it. "It's been seven years since we drew that."

"Yeah, well seven weeks for me." I said touching it. It looked good with Kairi holding Sora's hand, Riku holding his, and last him holding mine. "Do Kairi and Sora know about our promise?"

"They do, I thought you'd like them to know." Riku said as I turned around to lean against the rocky wall.

"Thanks Riku and I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't be, you came back and you've given me hope that something will happen." Riku said, looking at the door. I don't like that door. Looking at it, I can feel darkness behind it even thought it is the keyhole to this world. Has Ansem been messing with it? It feels weird for me to call him that but really it isn't Xehanort and it doesn't have a real name so I'll just go by the name he stole for now. "Can you tell me, what's your world like?"

"What about Sora and Kairi? They'll probably look for us soon." I said as Riku nodded, sitting next to me.

"I know, it's just you know the outside world. Kairi can't remember so I can't ask her." Riku wants so much to know what's out there and really I can't blame him. I was like that only ten weeks ago because of my boredom and look where that has landed me. But I don't regret it much. Ven was like that too in a way.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Anything you can tell me." So we spent our time together talking about my world and I answered any of his questions. In return, he told me some stories about himself and Sora. Like the time Sora found Kairi on the beach as well as how Riku felt when he found me on the beach yesterday. We talked for so long that when we heard Kairi and Sora calling us and we got out, it was already sunset. "Come on, Anna. We'd better meet with those two." Riku grinned as I nodded. We met up with Sora and Kairi and we went to the paopu fruit tree and sat on it. Well, Sora, Kairi, and I sat on it; Riku's being all cool and was just leaning against it as we watched the sunset.

"So, Kairi and Anna's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, looking out into the distance.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku answered.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked and that's a good question. A ship I can understand but a raft won't last very long in the open ocean.

"Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else." Riku answered, waving it off.

"So supposed you get to another world." Kairi started, giggling a little. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said and maybe it was the sunset but his cheeks looked a little redder for a second. "It's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said, turning to lay on the tilted tree.

"Good point though, Riku." I said as he nodded.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go other there and find out." Riku said, looking determined as got up and stared out into the sunset. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, looking to her older guy friend.

"Thanks to you and Anna." Riku said looking at us. "If you two hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Anna, Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, glad to help." I said as Riku gave me a gentle smile that made my heart skip a beat. 'Get a grip on yourself, Anna!' I thought as I walked with Kairi to out boat. I've only got one more day before the islands get attacked and the real things begin. I sighed and looked up into the sky. 'Lunar, I'll be able to use you when the Heartless come, right?'

_ Well, yes._ I heard Lunar and I was happy to hear her voice again. _The keyblade is the only thing that can truly harm the Heartless. Seeing as I'm a keyblade, you'll be able to use me._

"Sorry, it's just I haven't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you're still there." I muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Anna, who are you talking to?" Kairi asked, giving me a worried look.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go home." I said as I hopped into the boat with Kairi and we rowed our way home. Of course, I suck at this, Riku had to help us and we got to the islands after a while.

"Thanks for the help, Riku." I sighed as I helped Kairi out of her boat.

"You're welcome. You're not good at rowing boats."

"I'm not gonna even start." I shook my head as Kairi giggled and started walking to her house. "Well, I'd better follow Kairi. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved and ran after Kairi to her place. That night was quiet and normal and it was nice. Kairi was happy to hear that Riku and I are getting close and I told her I had a crush on him that really made her happy. It didn't help that she was talking about the myth of the paopu fruit and hinting we should do that. Kairi's become a matchmaker. The next morning, we woke up early and left for the island too. There too, I was met with Selphie who looked excited.

"Hey Anna, have you heard of the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" Selphie asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, Kairi told me last night."

"They say, if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever. Through eternity." Selphie continued, ignoring me. "It's so romantic, I gotta try it sometime."

"Yeah... You do that." I said and walked off to find Riku. It didn't take long though, as I saw him standing near the run down bridge on the other side of the island. "Hey Riku, how are you?"

"Good, we're nearly finished with everything." Riku said, smiling. "I think Kairi will have Sora gather the food we can eat for the trip. So we can hang out."

"Well, I was planning to look around the island a little. I only got to know this place for a little more than a day and we'll be leaving tomorrow, right." Riku nodded and I looked out to the ocean. "It's just, I'm a little sad to leave this place so soon."

"I guess," Riku said, looking a little distant, "I've know this place all my life and never seen anything else. I want to see more than just this."

"I know the feeling, trust me." I said with a nod.

"Riku!" We turned to see Sora walking through the door.

"Hey Sora. Our raft needs a name." Riku said, getting to the point. "Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well... hmmm..." Sora thought for a minute before looking excited. "Excalibur!" If only he knew about _Soul Eater_.

"Hey, how 'bout..."

"The usual?"

"Let's do it!" Here it comes.

"You guys at it again?" I turned to see Kairi walking on the bridge, kind of odd seeing as she was walking on an bridge that had some problems with it's planks. "All right, I'll be the judge."

"They do this a lot?" I asked Kairi as she came to us.

"Yep, all the time. It's another way they compete." Kairi said with a smile as I leaned against the wall, watching the two boys.

"If I win, I'm captain. And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku stated suddenly, shocking Sora. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Sora gasped.

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi said, raising her hand in the air. "Three, two one: go!" With that they ran off.

"Did you hear what they just said, Kairi?" I asked, looking to her as she nodded.

"But Riku wouldn't really do that. He's too into you to want to share a paopu with me." Kairi said, looking to me with a sly smile. "In fact, I think he might ask you to share one."

"Kairi!" I screamed, feeling my face go red. How can she say that? I may have loved Riku for years but in reality I don't know him and Riku doesn't know me very well either. It's just a crush, right? RIGHT? It didn't take long for Sora to come but Riku was right on his tail. Sadly, Sora was on the bridge and fell through a loose piece of the bridge and fell letting Riku claim victory.

"Alright, we're naming the raft Highwind." Riku stated and Sora didn't look too pleased. Poor Sora, he was so close to winning. "Anna, I was just kidding with the paopu with Kairi." I looked to Riku who looked a little red. What brought this up? Still, it was nice to hear him saw it.

"Thanks Riku." I said, turning to follow Kairi. "I'll see you later." I followed Kairi back to the raft to see it was finished. "Say Kairi, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I caught Sora sleeping again so he has to gather all the good supplies." Kairi said, taking out her incomplete Thalassa charm and began working on it. "You know about the Thalassa good luck charm, right?"

"Yeah, sailors would make it as a good luck charm in hopes oh having a safe trip and return home." I said, as she worked hard on it.

"Yep, I want to at least be able to come back someday." Kairi said before getting an idea. "I know, you can go after Sora and make sure he gets all the supplies."

"Okay." I said and ran off to find Sora. Looking in the same places as in the game, it looked like he got two mushrooms, and the seagull egg so I'm guessing he got the water and is going to the Secret Place to gather the last mushroom. This'll be fun. I tiptoed into the place to see Sora finishing his little drawing of giving Kairi a paopu fruit. "Hey Sora." I said as he jumped and covered his picture.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Sora gasped as I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sora. I won't tell Kairi." I said, looking at his picture.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Anna!" I laughed and after a while Sora grinned. Suddenly, I felt a cold feeling behind me and we turned to see a brown cloaked person standing behind us in the shadows; Ansem.

"Wh... Who's there?" Sora asked, shocked to see him.

"I've come to see the door to this world and check if the Destiny Keeper has returned." He said and he seemed to look at me.

"Huh?"

"This world as been connected." He stated to Sora's confusion.

"Wh... What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora then realized something. "Wh... where did you come from?" Not the sharpest tool in the shed is he.

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." He said and looked to me.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed, shocked.

"There is so very much to learn, you both understand so little." He said and I glared at him.

"That's a matter of opinion, seeing as we're not the ones in the shadow." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. We're gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said, looking determined.

"A meaningless effort." Ansem stated, not really caring. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." A sudden breeze came from the closed door and we turned to see Ansem had gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Back into the darkness." I muttered, glaring at the spot where Ansem vanished.

"What?" Sora started at me, confused.

"Oh nothing." I said waving my hands. "Anyway, you'd better get those supplies to Kairi. I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Um... okay." Sora said and left. Once I knew he left, I summoned my keyblade. At once, the keyhole glowed but what scared me was I can see darkness dripping out of the keyhole. "Lunar, what does this mean?"

_ It means, this world is already doomed._ Lunar said sadly. _This world's keyhole has been tampered with by the darkness so there's no way to stop it now._

"I should've guessed." I sighed and made my keyblade vanish. It's sad; this peaceful place will be destroyed tonight. I sighed and turned to the drawing Riku and I drew. I wanted to leave something for Kairi to see at the end of all this, just not what Sora did. I grabbed a rock and started sketching in two paopu fruits, one in the hands connecting and the other in my hand holding Riku's. It's the least I can do and I really want one day to at least go out with Riku. It's too much to think of anything further than that for now. I opened my locket and pulled out the picture that was jammed in and looked at the little pictures of Amy and Amanda. I really hope they're okay.

"Anna?" I turned to see Riku.

"Riku, what're you doing here?" I asked, quickly covering the alterations behind my back.

"I just came to check on you. We'll be heading home early today." Riku said looking at my locket. "What's that?"

"Oh, just pictures of my cousins." I said, showing them to him.

"You must really miss them."

"Yeah, I wish they could see this place." I said, closing my locket.

"Maybe, if we see them you can take them back here." Riku said, hopefully and I nodded.

"Can you promise me something, Riku?"

"What is it?"

"That no matter what happens, even if we get separated, you'll think of Sora, Kairi, and me?"

"Of course, I will. You guys are my friends." When he said that, it felt a little bittersweet. I'm happy to be his friend but the part of me that had the crush on him felt hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at the door back to Riku. "Also, please be careful." Riku nodded and we left the cave and headed home. When I went home, Kairi let me wash up first and it felt good to shower. "Kairi, it's your turn." I said, as I went to her room but saw her window was open. "Oh god, Kairi." I climbed out the window and I ran as fast as I could to the docks. Why didn't Kairi tell me she'd go check on the raft? And tonight is a really bad night to be alone, the Heartless are coming!

"Anna!" I turned to see Sora running to me looking worried. "Isn't Kairi with you?"

"No, I think she went to the island by herself." I said as Sora looked really worried.

"Then let's go!" He said, taking my arm and dragging me to his boat. The storm was still a little ways away so it was easy for up to get to the island via a rowboat. When we got there, we knew we weren't alone.

"Riku's boat, and Kairi's!"

"Sora, look out!" I yelled as I saw the Heartless begin to form. "Get to the shack! Now!" I yelled summoning Lunar Wish.

"What the?"

"Just go!" I yelled, slashing through the Heartless.

"But..."

"You're wooden sword won't do anything against the Heartless! Just go, I'll meet you there!" Sora looked reluctant but nodded. The Shadow Heartless were easy compared to the Flood unversed now with my keyblade as I made it to the door of the Secret Place. "Kairi? Kairi, are you in there?"

"Anna, where's Riku?" I heard Kairi from the other side.

"Don't worry, let me get you out of there!"

"No, get Riku first!" Kairi yelled. "I'll be fine! Please!"

"Kairi..." I really don't know if Kairi is being held against her will or not but I might be able to stop Riku. I regret it but I ran to climb on the roof of the sea shack and ran to the mini island where Sora and Riku stood. A ball of darkness hovered over the island, the same one used to tear apart the Land of Departure. NO!

"Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you!" Sora shouted before looking at me. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure, she told me to find you guys first." I said before looking to Riku. I can feel the darkness inside him now and it's really scaring me.

"The door... has opened..." Riku muttered.

"What?"

"The door is open Sora. Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We gotta find Kairi!" Sora yelled, trying to make his friend see sense.

"Kairi's coming with us and Anna will lead us on this adventure!" Riku said and I couldn't help but take a step back from him. This was really scaring me, he's so hell bent on leaving the islands he doesn't seem to notice the ball of destruction hovering over him. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, there's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Don't say that!" I yelled as Riku held his hand out to us. "The darkness can be controlled but you have no idea of what it can do to you if you get too cocky! Stop this while you can!"

"Anna, you promised to take us on an adventure." Riku said still holding his hand out. "You don't need to fear the darkness."

"Riku..." Sora said but we gasped as we saw darkness trying to grab and consume Riku. Instantly, Sora ran to save his friend but got caught and since I didn't move in time and I got caught in the darkness. 'No!' I thought as the darkness began to surround us. 'This can't end like this! I gotta save Riku and Sora!'

"Lunar...!" But I didn't even get to finish as a light came and when it vanished the darkness that held us was gone and Sora had a keyblade in his hand. So it's finally time for him to become a keyblade user at last.

"Anna, what the heck is this?" Sora asked, holding up his keyblade.

"It's a keyblade, it's kind of like mine." I said, showing him my keyblade. "But right now, we have to save Kairi."

"But what about Riku?" Sora asked, as we ran to the Secret Place.

"Riku isn't on the island anymore. Right now, we have to save Kairi." I pointed out as I used Lunar wish to open the door and we ran inside to see Kairi standing there with her back to us and facing the door.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, looking relieved but I noticed she looked pale, even sick.

"Sora... Anna..." She reached out for us but the door opened, releasing its darkness and sending her flying at us. At once, Sora tried to catch her but her body vanished as soon as it made contact with Sora and we were sent flying. We landed with a hard on the ground and we looked down to see everything except the little piece of land was there. The island was virtually gone now. I turned to see Dark Side standing behind us.

"Sora..." He turned and gasped at the sight of the giant Heartless.

"Oh man, how are we gonna fight that?" Sora asked, looking scared.

"Attack the arms, just like in your dream Sora!"

"What? How did you..."

"Not now!" I yelled as I started attacking the arms. Sora, finally snapping out of it joined me in battle. Soon Dark Side punched the ground and shadow Heartless began to appear. "Keep fighting the arm, Sora! I'll take care of these guys!"

"Right!" I turned to the Heartless and I pointed Lunar Wish at them.

"Lunar Light!" I yelled as the light spell hit all the smaller Heartless.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked, looking confused.

"Not now! Finish him off, Sora!" I yelled and Sora delivered the final blow. But that didn't help as the ball of darkness started pulling apart the island into the darkness. It even swallowed up Dark Side into it and Sora and I were hanging on for dear life to a single plank that was still stuck to the remaining land that isn't destroyed. Sadly, Sora lost his grip and since I was holding on to him; we were sent flying into the ball of darkness. "Sora!" I gripped onto him tightly as I lost consciousness, hoping to stay by his side when I wake up. 'That way, I'll be able to see Riku again.' I thought as I backed out, with the feeling of Sora's hand in mine.

* * *

Anna: Wow, you put the destruction of the islands together with the happy moments.

Blair: What's with the Leonardo Decaprio line?

Crystal: What, I like him. Besides, he's going to be in the new _Great Gatsby_movie so I'm really happy. So anyway, join us next time in Chapter 3: Traverse Town. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Traverse Town

Crystalmaiden62 sighed as she lay on the floor.

Anna: Are you okay?

Crystal: Tired... must sleep...

Blair: Wake up, you need to do the Disclaimers.

Crystal: Sleepy...

Anna: How are we gonna snap her out of it?

Blair: Leave this to me. Crystal, you want cake?

Crystal: CAKE! WHERE?

Anna: That works.

Crystal: Okay, since I'm up I'll do the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't owe Kingdom Hearts and the Cid Cannon reference belongs to the manga version manga version. The only thing I own is Anna and Lunar. Hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

I was lying on something rough and uneven, it didn't help that I felt the thing I was laying on was a little steep. I looked up to see a starry night and I sat up and looked around before squeaking a bit. I was lying on a roof looking down on the front of the First District of Traverse Town. Sadly, I couldn't see Sora anywhere. Still, at least I know where he so it's not too bad. I looked down to see Donald, Goofy, and Pluto entering the First District. I couldn't hear them but I noticed Goofy pointing up to the sky and I looked up to see a start pop a little and vanish; a world just died and it's probably the Destiny Islands. Guess we just made it out just in time but I feel bad for everyone that died on the islands. 'At least they'll come back to life when the worlds are restored.' I thought but I still felt back for Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, the Mayor, and his Wife. I stayed hidden as Donald and Goofy came near the shop I was on and I noticed Pluto separating from the group.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know I betcha that…"

"Oh what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald waved off as he continued to walk.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself. "Come on Pluto!" But the dog didn't follow Goofy as he walked off after Donald and I climbed the roof to get to the other side to see Pluto with Sora, who sat against the wall of the ally.

"Sora!" I gasped as I jumped down onto a barrel and the ground before I ran to him. "Sora, come on. Wake up!" I shook him as Pluto licked his face causing him to stir a little.

"What a dream." Sora sighed, still dazed as he went back to sleep.

"Urgh! Pluto, a little help; please." I said and Pluto hit his paws on Sora's chest waking him up.

"Argh! This isn't a dream!"

"You think." I said, helping him up.

"Where are we?" Sora asked, looking around.

"Traverse Town, a world where people who lost their homes go to." I said as Sora stared at me.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for starters, you know I'm not from your world. Right?"

"Well, yeah." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

"And you remember our keyblades, right?" I said, summoning Lunar Wish into my hand making Sora jump.

"Yeah, what is that anyway?"

"My keyblade, Lunar Wish." I said, making it vanish. "Listen, before I go any further I want to say sorry."

"What? Why?" Sora asked shocked and confused.

"I knew this would happen: your home, the islands, Kairi, and Riku. I knew everything." I said as Sora glared at me.

"You knew those monsters would come and attack us? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can't, okay? It's my job!" I yelled at him as he jumped back a little. "I'm what's known as a Destiny Keeper. My job is to keep the fates of the worlds in line. I may not like it but I have to deal with it. I didn't want the island to disappear but when I checked if I could save it, the condition was too bad to fix. The islands will return when balance is restored and I need your help for that."

"What? Why me?" Sora asked, not really expecting this.

"Because you can use a keyblade too." I said pointing at him. "I'm supposed to stay by your side so you can help me do my job and I'll help you find the others."

"So they're alright?" Sora asked, hopefully.

"Well, yes in a sense but yes never the less." I said with a slight shrug but Sora didn't listen to anything else but my 'yes'.

"Yes, come on! Let's go look for them! They might be in this town!" Sora said as Pluto ran off. "H…hey!" He turned to me and grinned. "Come on, Anna. Let's go."

"Wait, you're not angry?" I asked, shocked. Unlike Ventus, nothing happened to really make him mad about my secret. Here, Sora's home is gone, his friends are missing, and he's got a weapon he doesn't know about. He's easily happy, but maybe that's a good thing I guess.

"Hey, you're still my friend. I can't stay mad forever since we'll be looking for Kairi and Riku together." He said, smiling as I nodded. We walked out to see the front of the First District. "This is totally weird…I'm in another world!"

"Quiet Sora! We don't want to attract attention to us." I hissed as Sora covered his mouth. He tried to say something but his mouth was covered. "What?"

"I said, 'lets look inside here'. Maybe Kairi or Riku came here." Sora said and walked into Cid's shop. I sighed and walked in after him, I'll have to tell them that Riku and Kairi aren't here; well, Kairi's body isn't here at least.

"Hey there, how can I…" Cid said as Sora and I walked into the shop. "Aw, it's only a couple of kids."

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora yelled, offended by Cid.

"Well, I'm not a kid but really it's your view." I said with a shrug. "I'm Anna by the way."

"So why the long face, Sora? You lost guys or somethin'?"

"No! Well, maybe." Sora said, looking a little lost for words.

"The world we were on is gone and we landed here." I said as Cid understood.

"Oh, I see then. Sorry for ya kids."

"We're not kids, gramps!" Sora yelled as I grinned a little. That's what you get for calling me a kid. "So this really is another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! My name is Cid!" He yelled as Sora and I jumped a little. Man, this guy has lungs. "Anyway, this ain't your island and this is a different world."

"Hmmm…guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said with a sigh.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing." Cid said, looking as gruff as ever. "If you ever run into trouble, you two came to me. I'll look out for you."

"Thanks, we will." I said and we left the shop. We asked a few people to hear they suggest us going to different Districts to search for Riku and Kairi. Still, I know what'll happen once we get there. "Sora, be careful."

"What? Why?" Sora asked as we walked into the Second District to see a man fall to the ground and his heart was taken. A Soldier Heartless took the heart as the man's body faded into darkness as a large swarm of a Shadow Heartless surrounded us. "It's those creatures from the island!"

"Quick, use your keyblade!" I yelled, summoning Lunar Wish and slashing up the Heartless with Sora beside me. It's a good thing the Shadow Heartless aren't that tough for me now. Thanks to my last adventure, I can beat then really easily. Even for Sora, it was easy but then we saw the strength of the Shadow Heartless: their numbers! We soon were out numbered by the Heartless and even with my Lunar Light and Lunar Storm spells, they popping up faster than anything I've ever seen. Even the Unversed weren't this annoying. Only one thing we can do. "We gotta run now!" I yelled, grabbing Sora and running into the hotel and that wasn't the best idea seeing as they followed us there too. In fact, just like in the game, they followed us in the Alley Way, The Gizmo Shop, and the Third District. The only two places not infested by the Heartless are the Dalmatian House and the Vacant House. I was really tempted to go and find Donald and Goofy in hopes they'd help us get moving a little fast with all these Heartless but sadly when I back tracked to find them, we were only met with even more Heartless.

"We have to go back to Cid! There's too many!" Sora yelled, slashing a Heartless only to have ten more Heartless appear.

"Yeah, we can't take them all on!" I yelled and we made a beeline for Cid's shop. Once we got there, I think maybe fifty or so Heartless were on our tail. Why are so many Heartless after us? "That's it, Lunar Storm!" I yelled, casting my spell in the doorway at Heartless, only to have them triple in numbers. "Oh god!" I slammed the doors shut, as Sora and I leaned against the door to keep the Heartless out.

"What's goin' on!" Cid yelled, jumping over the counter as the Heartless began banging on the doors.

"Those creature are after us! There's too many to fight!" Sora yelled, looking torn between staying and helping me holding the doors or running move the couch to barricade the doors.

"That's odd, the Heartless are unusually restless today." Cid muttered pulling out a camera. Wait, a camera? "Move."

"Wait, don't go out there!" Sora yelled, as we were pushed aside and the doors opened.

"YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS, CREEPS!" Cid yelled as a blast came from the camera and Sora and I jumped away from him. I just witnessed the Cid Cannon… isn't that only in manga? "Those annoying Heartless, I didn't think there'd be that many." He then looked to Sora and me and his eyes landed on our keyblades. "Well, that explains it all. It's even worse with you here." He said that while looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. What am I missing now?

_ The Heartless are probably after you because your light._ Lunar pointed out in my head. I really wanted to ask more questions but I had to stay silent.

"Well, you'd better be careful from now on. Those things are after you two." Cid said as I nodded but Sora looked confused.

"Hey Sora, I really don't mean to burst your bubble but Riku and Kairi aren't here." I said, as Sora shook his head.

"No, I have a feeling that they're here. At least Kairi is, I think." He said, putting his hand to his heart. "I just have to believe that." I stared at him; can he feel Kairi inside him?

_ Sora? Anna?_ I jumped a little and looked around to see no one. That wasn't Lunar but it sounded like Kairi.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Sora asked, noticing this.

"Yeah, I think so." I said and we walked out. Was that really Kairi I heard and why did I hear her?

"What did he mean by that anyway?" Sora asked and I was about to speak as someone spoke.

"They'll come at you both out of nowhere." We turned to see none other than Squall or commonly known as Leon.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, out keyblades at the ready.

"And they'll keep coming after you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade and stay by the Destiny Keeper's side." Leon said, pointing at me and Sora's keyblade. "But why, why would it choose a kid like you and why is the Destiny Keeper a kid too?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, annoyed as I nodded.

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm not capable." I said, gripping Lunar tightly.

"Never mind. Now, let's see those keyblades." Leon said, reaching for them.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora yelled as I nodded.

"Yeah and our keyblades only work with us." I said as Leon glared at me.

"All right, then have it your way." Leon said, his gunblade at the ready. Sora, not really thinking, went straight at him only to get whacked by the gunblade and I aimed my keyblade at him.

"Blizzard!" I yelled at it hit him squarely in the chest.

"I see, you're got some skills at least. At least something good happened." Leon said, making to attack Sora and promptly knocked him down.

"Sora!" I yelled, going to his side.

"I'm okay." He groaned, getting up as I glared up at him.

"Let's attack him together."

"Right." We ran straight at him, dodging his blade and we landed two hard hits on him and he fell to his knees. Sadly, Sora was really tired after fighting all the Heartless and now this.

"Now…you're… gonna…you're gonna…" Sora couldn't finish, as he passed out and hit the ground hard.

"Sora!" I yelled, checking if he was all right.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon." I looked up to see Yuffie standing behind Leon.

"I went easy on them." Leon said as I glared at him. "It looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse."

"Say that again." I growled as Leon shook his head.

"Well, at least you've got some skill. This kid needs more work." He said, picking Sora up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"We'd better get you guys somewhere safe." Yuffie said, looking cheerful. "Anyway, I'm Yuffie and that's Squall."

"It's Leon." Leon growled as we made it to the Second District but for some reason the Heartless weren't waiting for us.

"Where are the Heartless?" I asked as I followed them to the hotel.

"Oh they'll be gone for a while as long as you keep your Keyblade hidden for a bit." Yuffie said as we entered the Green Room.

"Okay, so let me start then. My name is Anna and there are a few questions I have to ask."

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Yuffie said with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" Leon asked, leaning against the wall.

"I get you know what I am, but I want to know why I contribute to the large amount of Heartless. This has never happened before." I said as Leon started at me.

"It's because of your heart."

"My heart? But I thought my heart is light." I said as Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah, but it's that light they're after." Yuffie said and this confused me.

"But I thought he Heartless were attracted to the darkness in people's hearts."

"Yes, but they might also want to taint light with darkness." Leon pointed out, as I felt my heart and the warm feeling of my light. I don't think that's the case. "They fear the light as well the Lunar Wish. Also, something else may be after you."

"Something after me? You mean like someone who wants the light to be destroyed?" I thought for a minute and I know who'd want that. "It has to be Maleficent. She controls the Heartless, right?" An awkward silence filled the room as I summoned Lunar Wish. "I'll make sure she's gone. She's using the darkness to hurt everyone now just to rule everything. She's the one who really hurt my friends so I'll make her pay." Leon didn't say anything as he left the room and Yuffie looked a little sad. "Sorry, I know what she did to your world as well as her own. I'm really sorry."

"I know, it's just sad." Yuffie said with as sigh. I heard a groan on the bed and Yuffie got up to see Sora beginning to stir. At this point, I thought I was going insane. I looked back at Yuffie and in her spot was Kairi; at least I think its Kairi in some way. Wait, why can I see this?

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I stared at this Kairi image. She even sounded like her but it's really Yuffie. What's going on? Sora sat up and looked at the Kairi image and me. "You okay?"

"I guess…"

"That's good." I said, with a sigh of relief.

"Those creatures that attacked you and Anna are after the keyblades." Kairi said, sounding so gentle that I really thought it was Kairi. "But it's your hearts they really want, because you both can wield the keyblades."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora said, looking relieved at seeing what he thought was his friend and crush and I don't blame him. I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't really her through this. I guess I just really want her to be there.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" She said, still in Kairi's voice. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie." I had to rub my eyes as Kairi turned to Yuffie in a slight flash as Yuffie's replaced Kairi's voice.

"I think you might've over done it, Squall." Yuffie said, looking at Leon, who leaned against the door to the next room. When did he get back?

"That's Leon." But Sora wasn't listening as he saw the keyblade against the doorframe.

"The keyblade."

"Yeah, we had to keep it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you both." Yuffie went to stand next to Leon as I sat on the bed next to Sora.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said, his arms folded. "Still, hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." Leon tired to hold Sora's keyblade but it vanished and appeared in Sora's hand to his shock. "Well, I supposed beggars can't be choosers. At least you have some luck with a Destiny Keeper with some skills in fighting."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked, getting frustrated.

"I think I should explain a bit." I said, as Sora looked at me and Yuffie took a seat next to me. "There are many other worlds out here, besides my world, your island, and this town but they're supposed to be a secret."

"Why though?"

"Because the world order, they needed to be a secret to keep everything in order." I pointed out, as Sora seemed to get it. "Sadly, that's when the Heartless came into the picture and things when bad."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked confused.

"The ones that attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked as Sora nodded.

"Those without hearts." Leon clarified.

"The darkness in people's hearts. That's why attracts them." Yuffie pointed out as I nodded.

"And there is darkness within every heart."

"Well, almost every heart and even those exceptions are in danger right now they're still in danger." I pointed out, thinking about Kairi, the other princesses of Heart, as well as myself.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked and I sighed.

"Yuffie, if he didn't know about the Heartless, how would he know about the man who did research on the Heartless?"

"Oops." Yuffie said with a sheepish grin and Leon sighed.

"Anyway, Ansem did a study on the Heartless and put it all in his report but they're scattered around the different worlds. And I know for a fact that the only thing that can really destroy the Heartless are keyblades." I said as Sora looked at his keyblade.

"So this is the key."

"Exactly." Yuffie said with a nod.

"The Heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you both, no matter what." Leon pointed out as he leaned against the door to the Red Room.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora pointed out.

"The keyblade chooses it's master and it chose you." Yuffie answered as I nodded.

"Yep, same thing with me and Lunar Wish." I said, well maybe that's kind of a half lie. I was chosen but I also accepted it.

"So tough luck." Leon said, waving it off but I can't help but feel he's a little bitter.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked, thinking a little. "I remember being in my room..." He gasped as everything began to sink in. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island! Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what, I really don't know." Leon said, solemnly.

_ Sora…_ Okay I know that had to be Kairi! It sounds like her! But why can I hear her?

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem really jumpy." Yuffie asked, as Sora looked at me too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, we need to at least tell Sora a little bit more about the keyblade. Can we used that locked chest over there?" I pointed to the chest on the table.

"Sure, go ahead." Yuffie said, grinning. "I've heard that the keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try with the treasure chest if you want."

"Okay." Sora said and tapped the chest with the keyblade and it instantly opened. "Wow, can all keyblades do that?"

"Yep." I said with a nod as Leon looked at us.

"Sooner or later the Heartless will find you both. You'd best prepare yourselves." Leon pointed out calmly.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked, confused.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked, looking serious.

"I'm ready!" Sora said, looking determined.

"Good. Yuffie, let's go join Aerith." Leon said, pushing himself off the wall. "She should be there by now with the other visitors." Donald and Goofy!

"Leon!" Yuffie screamed, as a Soldier Heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie! Go!" Leon yelled, gunblade at the ready as Sora and I summoned our keyblades. "Sora! Anna! Let's go!"

"Right!" I yelled, hitting the heartless and it was sent crashing out the window and we jumped out to see a lot of Soldier Heartless instead of the Shadows.

"Don't bother with the small fry." Leon said as we fought off the Soldiers. "Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon ran off and we ran after him. "I need to keep the First District safe. I'll leave the leader to you guys."

"Right, come on Sora." I said and we ran off to the Third District, fighting any Heartless in our way.

"Anna, where are we going?" Sora yelled as we fought our best against the stronger Heartless.

"To the Third District! It's the only possible place for the boss to be!" I yelled as we made it to the Third District and we got down to the Third District. Once we got near the _Lady and the Tramp_ fountain, we heard an explosion behind us and we turned to see Donald and Goofy coming right at us. "Heads up!" I jumped out of the way but Sora was unlucky as they fell on him. "Donald! Goofy!"

"Anna!" The pair shouted before looking down at my Lunar Wish keyblade as well as Sora's keyblade. "The keys!" Suddenly the ground began to shake and I helped my friends up as walls came up. They blocked all our ways of escape as Soldier Heartless came at us.

"You better be ready for this Sora! Now's the real fight!" I yelled as we went into fighting but I'm not feeling as good as before with all this fighting with little rest. 'I should've gotten some potions before we went to battle.' I thought, as I was thrown back by the Heartless.

"Cura!" I felt a lot better as Donald cast his healing spell on me.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked as Goofy was helping protect Sora.

"Yeah, thanks Donald." I said with a smile. "Let's finish off these guys!"

"Yeah!" It was nice fighting as a team again. Even though it's our first time fighting together as a group, it was still fun fighting along side Donald and Goofy. With Donald and Goofy on our side, it didn't take long to beat the Heartless and I jumped as Armored Guard came crashing down and I nearly fell back. Armored Guard is big but it's not as big as that Unversed I fight with Ven, Aqua, and Terra in Radiant Garden.

"How are we gonna fight that?" Sora yelled shocked at the large enemy.

"We divide and conquer!" I yelled attacking the fight before dodging as it made to step on me. "I'll take the feet! Donald, Goofy you guys take out the arms! Sora, the center is all yours!"

"Got it!" They yelled and we managed to separate the body parts and I got the feet to myself.

"Time to end this quickly! Lunar Storm!" I yelled and feet practically exploded. "Okay, maybe over kill." I turned to Donald and Goofy finishing up the arms but Sora had a bit of a problem. He was thrown back by the chest piece when it started to spin and Sora looked really beat. "Sora!" I yelled, rushing to his side. "Cura!" I yelled, instantly healing him.

"Thanks, Anna!" Sora yelled and he rushed at Armored Guard and delivered the final blow. It started to shake and before I could yell, 'hit the deck' it just crashed onto the ground and the heart inside it left as the body vanished. After the battle, Donald and Goofy explained to us that they were looking for Sora and me. "So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked as the two nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade and the Destiny Keeper." Leon said as he and Yuffie appeared.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy pointed out as Sora looked a little sad.

"I wonder if I'll find Riku and Kairi."

"Sure you will." I said, patting his shoulder.

"Of course." Donald asked before Goofy leaned in to whisper to his friend. Sadly, I couldn't hear them so I don't know if the talk changed or not from the original version.

"Sora, Anna, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon added and I nodded but Sora still felt sad and I don't blame him. We looked through the whole place and even with his feelings that Kairi might be here; we still didn't find her or Riku.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald added. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny like us!" Goofy added before Donald pushed his face out of the way.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Yeah and it'll make the others feel better to see you happy and okay, Sora." I said, moving to stand behind Donald and Goofy.

"Happy?" Sora asked, sadly before giving a funny yet creepy smile that made Donald and Goofy laugh while getting an uncomfortable chuckle from me. Really, I didn't know if I should worry or be happy for that smile.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy laughed. Well, not it was a weird face.

"Okay, why not. I'll go with you guys. What about you, Anna?" Sora asked, looking to me.

"Well, Donald and Goofy are my friends too and I want to find the others so of course I'm coming." I said as Sora smiled, happy a friend is joining him.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora."

"And you know I'm Anna." I said as we put out hands together.

"That's so good!" Yuffie cheered jumping behind me. "Come on, Anna. Let's go shop for some supplies!"

"What?" But Yuffie dragged me off to parts unknown. Well not really, we went to the supply shop to get some items such as food, potions, and I even got a journal to write in to keep my promise to Amy and Amanda. It'll also be a good place to put the drawing Amanda gave me so it wouldn't be jammed into my locket.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I prepared to leave.

"Good luck!" Yuffie cheered hugging me, but I didn't complain.

"Look out for each other." Leon said, looking down at Sora and me. "Keep you spirits up." With that, they left to do their own thing and we turned to Donald and Goofy.

"So how are we going to other worlds?" Sora asked.

"With our gummi ship." Donald said looking to the large door that lead out of the world. "The gummi ship is outside that gate."

"The what?"

"That's our ship." Donald pointed looking proud.

"Wait 'till you see it!" Goofy cheered as Sora looked excited.

"Hold on!" Donald shouted as Sora looked down at the duck. "Sora, this is for you." He raised his wand to Sora's keyblade and it seemed to glow with a fire.

"What the?"

"You just learned a fire spell, Sora." I said as Sora started at me. "You can't depend on strength alone. You'll need magic every now and then."

"That's right, you'll learn more spells along the way." Donald said as Sora looked really excited.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora cheered as I stopped him.

"Wait! You'll step on Jiminy Cricket!" I yelled as he stopped.

"Who?"

"Me." We looked down to see Jiminy holding his journal. "I'm here to chronicle your travels so place don't step on me."

"Oh, sorry." Sora said as Goofy picked up Jiminy and placed him on his shoulder. "But let's go, I really want to see other worlds." With that he ran off.

_ Oh, Sora…_ Okay, seriously, why can I hear Kairi? Can she hear me?

_ Maybe._ Lunar said, in my head this time. _I'll try to find out more on this for you._

"Thank you." I whispered as we followed Sora to the gummi ship only to see something hit Sora.

"Hey, calm down. We just finished cleaning!" We looked down to see Chip and Dale.

"Sorry!" Sora yelled as we made our way into the cockpit.

"We won't be taking off just yet sadly." Goofy said after he and Donald talked to Chip and Dale. "Chip and Dale need to do some stuff for the gummi ship so we'll have to wait till they're done."

"Good, that'll give us some time to rest then." I said stretching a bit. I never realized how tired I was. Sora too looked exhausted and when we got our rooms, I can hear Sora snoring next door. I sighed and sat on my bed. There were two beds in my room since this was meant to be for pairs and since I'm a girl I need my own room. 'And Sora said the other bed will be for Kairi when we find her.' I sighed and went to pull out my journal and pen and began writing. I want to keep my promise to my cousins but I really don't want to think about Sora not finding Kairi.

_ Anna, I'm right here._ I jumped and looked around to see no one. But I just heard Kairi! What's going on? Why can I hear her? Isn't she in Sora's heart? My head hurts! I need a nap. _Anna, please. I'm here. Can't you see me?_ I heard as I lay in bed and went to sleep. Things aren't making sense right now.

* * *

Blair: Wait, how can Anna here Kairi?

Anna: Yeah, wouldn't Sora be able to hear her too?

Crystal: Cake...

Blair: (sigh and hits Crystal over the head) Answer our question!

Crystal: Sorry girls, spoilers.

Blair: Don't steal River's line!

Crystal: Really, you'll figure it out soon. Well, hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 4: Wonderland. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Wonderland

Anna stares at Crystalmaiden62's picture of her and Riku, blushing slightly.

Crystal: Oh, I see you found it.

Blair: It's cute, I like it.

Anna: You only like it because it's not with you and your guy.

Crystal: Guys. We have a new chapter to open here. I need to do the disclaimers.

Anna and Blair: Fine.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and some of these scenes, are from the manga. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. Well, hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 4: Wonderland

_ Anna, come on wake up._ I opened my eyes to see blue eyes and short red hair staring back at me.

"What the?" I sat up and looked around to see no one there. But I'm sure Kairi was there; I'd know those eyes and hair anywhere. Seriously, what's going on here? First I hear Kairi, now I can see her somehow! What'd going on here? Did she go into my heart instead of Sora's? But that's can't be.

_ Yeah, I would've known if she was with me inside your heart._ Lunar said, sounding just as confused as me. _I really need to see why this is happening. I think I know why though._

"Then why don't you tell me? I thought you said you won't hide stuff from me?" I argued, getting up.

_ Well, you would've needed to have something to cause this so I really need to check if it's happened without us knowing._

"Well, okay then. When will you look into it?"

_ After the next world, I need to check on this before anything major happens._ Lunar said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you need to check anyway?" I asked, as I walked out of my room.

_ You'll see, I need a sign to point me in the right direction for this._ I sighed and walked to the cockpit. Well, at least she'll look into it. I just need to worry if I kind of spill that I can hear Kairi's disembodied voice to Sora and the others. Boy, Sora will really be angry if that happens. Suddenly the gummi ship lurched a bit and I nearly fell.

"What the?" I ran to the cockpit to see Donald pushing Sora away from the controls and Goofy clutching his seat in fright. "What happened?"

"Sora wanted to fly the gummi ship and nearly crashed us into a Heartless ship." Goofy said, as Donald grumbled and Sora sat down in his seat.

"Hey, I could've flown if someone has just let me!" Sora glared at Donald and I couldn't help but sweat drop a bit. I honestly don't blame Donald for not letting Sora drive. He has no experience wit this gummi ship or any spaceship and with him being so hyped up to explore, it's not a good thing.

_ Typical Sora, it's not like the boats we use._ I heard Kairi sigh in my head and I shrugged. She knows Sora more than me. Wait, did she just hear my thoughts?

"So Donald, when are we going to arrive?"

"Right now, look." Sora and I rushed to the window to see a familiar looking world and I'm very eager to go to.

"Come on! Please hurry!" I cheered as Sora grinned at me.

"See, you're just as excited as me."

"I can't help it! I wanted to go there!" I cheered as Sora and I high-fived and Donald parked near the world.

"So what world is this?" Goofy asked, getting up.

"Wonderland and you might want to be careful when you jump off of gummi shop though." I said as Sora looked shocked.

"Wait, we're jumping out of the ship? Aren't we still in the sky?"

"Oh, don't worry." Donald said as he and Goofy smiled, opening the door to the gummi ship. "Just watch you step."

"Hey guys! Look down!" Sora yelled and the two looked down to see nothing holding them up. Well, yeah because we're still in mid air! Goofy and Donald fell and we managed to hold up but ended up falling too. The fall didn't last very long though: thank god. Soon after we started falling, we appeared in the little downward tunnel that Alice fell through and we just floated down. I was really tempted to sit on a rocking chair as we passed by it but I remembered we have a job and sadly let it pass by as Goofy got comfy and seemed to lay down to sleep as we floated down. Well, Goofy woke up when he landed with a thud to the ground.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" I turned and jumped out of the way of the White Rabbit as he came running out at high speeds to the door at the end of the weird hall, yelling at what will happen when he's late.

"Wonder what's wrong him 'em." Goofy said getting up.

"Let's go after him to find out. He looked scared." Sora said and ran off after the rabbit.

"Sora, wait up!" Sora opened the door at the end of the hall to see more doors getting smaller and smaller every time we opened a different door to the point we the last door opened we needed to crawl in. As we got inside, there was no sign that the White Rabbit even came through until Sora gasped and we looked down to see a very tiny White Rabbit the size of my fist running to the small door at the other end of the room.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, examining the door with us looking over his shoulder.

"No, you're just simply too big." The Door Knob said.

"Argh! It talks!" Donald gasped as the others jumped back a little. The Door Knob just yawned as if he was used to this.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning." Goofy said, politely.

"Good night! I need a little bit more sleep." The Door Knob yawned, going to return to him nap.

"Wait! What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked, kneeling down to the Door Knob.

"Why don't you try the bottles over there?" We turned to the table to see eight bottles, four marked in blue and the others marked in red.

"Hm…" Sora examined the bottles as I looked to the bed on the side next to the little door to see a little opening behind the bed on the same wall of the tiny door with the now sleeping Doorknob.

"Hey, guys over here." I pointed to the little hole. "Goofy, can you help me push this?"

"Sure." Together, Goofy and I pushed the bed into the wall and some how fused with it to reveal the little hole in the wall.

"Hey Anna, look at us!" I heard a squeaky voice and I turned to see Sora and Donald the side of my fist. "We shrunk!"

"Sora! Donald!"

"It's these potions, they make you shrink! Now we can go through the door!" Sora cheered, mixed between awkward and amazed. "Still, the outside world is so mysterious!" I couldn't hear Donald but I sighed and too one blue marked bottle to read on the label, '_drink me_'.

"I wonder if it does taste like cherry tart." I thought out loud and looked to Goofy but he wasn't there.

"That was good!" I looked down to see Goofy was already small with his bottle near him already.

"Come on, Anna! We have to go."

"Alright, give me a second." I said, and took an experimental sip. "Mmm . . . taste like strawberry cake." I drank the whole thing and joined Sora and the others in being tiny. "Wow, I'm back to this size again."

"You were this small before?" Sora asked, as we jumped down to the ground from the chair.

"Oh yeah, a long time ago but my friend and I were mistaken for mice at the time." I said as Sora stared at me.

"Um… guys…" We looked to see the Door Knob was fast a sleep.

"Hey, wake up!" I yelled as loudly as possible without bursting my lungs but the Door Knob just kept snoring. "Well, even though this was supposed to happen; it still sucks."

"Hey, why don't we just go through here?" Goofy pointed to the hole in the wall next door.

"Yeah, we don't have much of an option now." I said and we walked inside the hole and into the darkness. We soon reached the end to see a trial going on. A familiar blonde girl in a blue dress stood before an ugly looking woman dressed in red, white, and black, who sat on the judge's area. The White Rabbit running onto a stand and blowing a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked, confused.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The White Rabbit announced, looking to the annoying queen.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen pointed at the girl. "And the reason is… because I saw so, that's why!" One good thing Maleficent did, never recruiting this mad lady.

"But it's so unfair!" The girl argued. Well, there's no real point in hiding it: it's Alice, one of the Princesses of Heart but it's a little weird. Alice isn't a princess but then again same with Kairi so I'll leave it alone.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked, seeming to calm down.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice stated and I'd have to agree. In fact, it makes me wonder. How many innocent people died because the queen said they're guilty? "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" The Queen screamed, some how causing Alice's hair to blow. "You dare defy me!"

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said, looking worried for Alice.

"Yeah but the…"

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"It's meddling, Goofy." I corrected looking at Alice.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

"I'm sorry guys but I'm with Sora on this one." I said, folding my arms. "That girl's gonna be killed for something she didn't do. Really, she needs help."

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen screamed, as Alice seemed scared. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." This got Sora's attention. "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh please!"

"Stop right there!" I yelled as I ran in with Sora and the others behind me.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!"

"Really, no need to be rude or I will be to you." I said, folding my arms as I went to stand in front of Alice to protect her. "Now, I'd like to ask. Do you have any proof that this girl here was the one to try and steal your heart?"

"Well, do you have any proof?" The Queen asked, snobbishly as she glared down at me.

"Well, no but I do have a question. If your heart is really inside you, shouldn't your thief have come close to you to at least attempt to attack you? And if so, was this girl really the one? You at least saw who tired to attack you, right?" I asked as the Queen glared at me.

"Yeah, we know who the real culprit is." Sora added. Oh god, bad move Sora.

"Uh-huh, it's the Heartle..." But Goofy didn't finish as he covered his mouth to not say anymore.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"Like I said to this child, have you any proof?" The queen asked as Sora faltered. This is why I wanted to logic her out of it. But maybe this might have been the best since the Queen would most likely have my head for confusing her so much or making her use her head. With that, Alice was thrown into a birdcage next to the Queen's stand. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your head! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

"Fine." I said as the Queen and I glared at each other. I bet she wants my head off right now. I went over to Alice and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Alice. We'll do our best to help you."

"Thank you, um…"

"My name's Anna. And these are my friends: Sora, Donald and Goofy." I said as Alice smiled.

"Thank you all. I think I'll be fine." Alice said, thinking a little. "It's funny, we've never met yet I'm happy to see you, Anna."

"Me too." I said nodding. I can feel Alice's light and I realized something. Whenever I'm around a Princess of Heart, I can kind of feel their light and it feels similar to Lunar's. Maybe that's why I can hear and see Kairi.

"What do you think we should do, Alice?" Sora asked.

"Find the Cheshire Cat. He may know something." Alice said before one of the cards came to us.

"No talking to the defendant. Now get moving!"

"Alright." I growled and we went to the woods. What is it with these people? It's like they all woke up on the other side of the bed. As we walked into the woods, a cat's head suddenly appeared in front of us before disappearing and reappearing again before materializing on a near by log. I smiled at the ever-grinning Cheshire Cat. "Hello, Cheshire Cat. How are you?"

"You know this cat?" Sora asked and I could just shrug.

"My, my, the Destiny Keeper is here. No wonder why Alice is so calm even when she might lose her head. But poor Alice. Soon she'll lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" That's not anything to smile at, you werido cat!

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded but the Cheshire Cat wasn't intimidated by Sora.

"The Cheshire Cat knows all the answers but doesn't always tell." The cat said and it's really hard to tell if he's an enemy or not. "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." With that, he faded away.

"Wait!" Sora yelled but the cat didn't return.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit." The cat's voice said from the same spot earlier. "There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big rewards if you find them all." Wait, rewards? I thought there was only one reward and that's learning Blizzard.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked, looking at me and Sora before the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" With that, he vanished and we looked at each other.

"We might as well get them all. It'll increase our chances on saving Alice." I said with a sigh. Plus, I want to find out what this extra reward is. So we wondered around fighting Heartless and gathering evidence like the footprints, antenna, and stench and we finally got the last evidence.

"Man, that was hard. It would've been a lot easier if we were our normal size." Sora said, picking up the last box.

"Yeah but who knows what might've happened." I said with a shrug and I turned to see the Cheshire Cat appear.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." The cat said with his eternal grin.

"Now, we can save Alice." Sora said looking confident.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat said slyly and I knew what he meant at once. "She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"I won't tell. But I will give you something." The Cheshire cat said as Sora's keyblade turned white and cold.

"What the?"

"You got a blizzard spell now, Sora." I said, as Sora looked pleased.

"Now, the reward to the Destiny Keeper. Advice you might find useful in solving a question." The Cheshire Cat said as I started at him. "Like a magnet, you attract things similar to you. Just think about that." With that, the cat vanished. That's it? Really?

"A magnet? What's he talking about?" Sora asked, as I shrugged.

"I honestly don't really know." It's a little hard to say. Maybe he was talking about why I can hear Kairi. But how could he have known about that?

_ I think I got it!_ I jumped as I heard Lunar cheer in my head. _I just need to test one thing before I can go check it out for myself._

"Um, okay." I muttered as we made out way back to the trial. "Hey, we got your evidence right here!" I yelled as we set down the boxes.

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." A card said as Sora and I looked at each other.

"We can stand there together. There's not enough room on the stands anyway." I said as Sora nodded. So Sora and I went to the podium as Donald and Goofy sat on the side stands.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen ordered and the card placed the boxes we collected in front of her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." I wonder when she's ever impressed. "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The cards placed the single evidence on the ground and suddenly the boxes all switched places.

"What the?"

"Checking all five would only be a waste of time." The Queen said, looking bored. "All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked, shocked.

"You dare object? You will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

"We get it, calm down!" I yelled, looking to Sora. "We collected more evidence than her so the odd are in our favor. Just choose a box so we can get this over with."

"Wait, why do I have to do it?"

"Either way, it'll solve the case. We gotta save Alice after all." I whispered, looking to Alice.

"Alright, but you owe me." Sora said, jumping down and picking a box. He opened it to reveal a Soldier Heartless before it disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen shouted, shocked and outraged.

"That's the real culprit, lady! Now free Alice right now!" I ordered, as the Queen turned red.

"You dare order me!" Oh god! Now she's really mad! "I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're the one who said to prove Alice is innocent! So really, you're breaking your rule!" I pointed out but the Queen glared at me.

"Enough, off with their heads!" At once, the stands went down, Alice's cages was covered, a tower rose behind Sora and me, and a card cranked the tower up sending Alice's cage high above us so we couldn't free her. "Get them you fools!" The Queen yelled as her cards went to attack us. Sora, noticing the tower, started attacking the tower.

"I'll help too. Lunar Light!" I yelled, aim my spell at the tower but it only hit the cards. "What the?"

_ The tower isn't evil or has any darkness. The spell won't work on them._ Lunar pointed out as I cast fire spells at the cards sending them running while burning up a bit. _The cards on the other hand, they're trying to harm you so that can be darkness._

"You could've said something sooner!" I yelled, blasting fire spells at every card that came near us as Sora, Donald, and Goofy attacked the tower and it was destroyed very quickly and the cage went down. "Alice!" I ran to it, hoping to see we had moved quickly to save her but when the cover was removed, the girl was gone. We were too late.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald pointed out but I still felt bad at not saving her and feeling a little scared for some reason.

_ Okay, I think I know now._ Lunar said but I wasn't able to ask what she meant.

"You fool!" The Queen screamed as the cards looked terrified. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" With that the cards started scrambling around looking for Alice.

"We'd better get out of here of the crazy queen might do something." I whispered to the others and we ran for the woods; not looking back at the red faced queen. I know Alice is all right but I still feel scared. I wonder why, I'm not scared at the moment.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Goofy asked as I nodded.

"I just hope Alice is okay." I jumped when I heard a loud and turned to see a large bolder that wasn't there before and the Cheshire Cat on it.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked as we walked up to him.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The Cheshire Cat said and I knew what he meant. The Heartless took Alice.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked, concerned.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" Cheshire Cat asked, with a shrug. "Left, right, up, and down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" With that he vanished as we looked at each other.

"The upside-down room?"

"I know what he's talking about but we'd better keep going." I said and we battled our way through the woods against the Heartless and made it to the empty Mad Hatter tea party, I really wonder what happened to them. Still we weren't here for that. We went into the little house next to the empty tea party and Sora gasped.

"How did this happen?" Sora asked shocked, looking at the ceiling. We're in the Bizarre Room only it was upside down and we're on the ceiling only it's the floor now. We looked above us to see the Cheshire cat standing there.

"They're hiding somewhere and the momerathes outgrabe."

"Momerathes?" Sora asked as I shrugged. I never really got what a momerathe is.

"Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." He pointed to the two lamps at the center of the room on a tall thing, I really don't know what to call them. Naturally, we had to clean up the room of Heartless before even thinking of going to light the lamps. Sora had to light the lamp as I healed Donald and Goofy. We ran out of potions already. We need to return to Traverse Town after this now. "It's too dim. Make it brighter. One more lamp that you need to light. Why not use the Lunar Light to do it?" I looked up to see the Cheshire Cat vanished with a smile at me. I don't feel good about this.

"Well, why not do it, Anna?" Sora said as I looked at my keyblade.

"Yeah, I guess but how would he know about Lunar Light?" I asked but Sora shrugged and didn't say anything. I sighed and used my Lunar Light spell to light the last lamp and the room looked bright now. At once, the cat returned.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else." The cat said, grinning suddenly looking dark. "The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The doorknob? Oh no!

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled and we ran back to the original Bizarre Room.

"Anna, why are you in such a hurry?" Sora asked, the group running behind me.

"We need to do protect the Doorknob! It's important!" I yelled as we ran into the room to see the Cheshire Cat up on the table.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The cat said as we sighed. I know what's gonna happen next but really, this is gonna be hard. We made up to the table as the cat stood up. "The shadows should be here soon." The cat looked absolutely giddy as I heard something above us. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He pointed above us as a Heartless jumped out and formed in front of it. It's not time to face the Trickmaster.

"Avoid using fire spells guys!" I yelled but Sora used a fire spell anyway.

"Why?" The fire spell hit one of the Trickmaster's sticks and it caught fire. At once, the Heartless started throwing fireballs at us.

"That's why!" I yelled, casting a few blizzard spells to put out some fires.

"Quick, Anna! Use your Lunar light!" Goofy yelled, hitting the Trickmaster above it's armor.

"Right!" I yelled, and fired my Lunar Light spell, but the Trickmaster threw his fireballs at it and the fireballs stopped my attack the fire balls came raining down on us. We instantly ran for cover so we wouldn't get burned. In fact it's a wonder we weren't already.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora yelled as we hid near the stove.

"I have an idea but you need to cast your blizzard spell." I said, looking at the table that somehow managed to stay in tack. The bottles to make us grow vanished some how.

"But I haven't used that spell before." Sora argued as I looked at him.

"Sora, spells are simple. You just have to imagine your enemy reacting to the spell. So in this case, just think of this guy freezing." I said as Sora looked uncertain. "I'll also be using an advance blizzard spell so we can do this. You just have to picture it."

"Okay." Sora said, nodding.

"Good. Donald, Goofy keep us covered."

"Right." So we ran for the table as Donald and Goofy distracted Trickmaster.

"Ready, Sora?" I said as we finally got onto the table as the Trickmaster turned to face us noticing we were there.

"Yeah." He said as we pointed out keyblades at him. "Blizzard!"

"Blizzaga!" I yelled and the two ice spells hit the Heartless and it fell down and faded.

"You did it!" Goofy cheered as we got down from the table.

"You did a good blizzard spell. Keep it up, you might need it one day." I said as Sora nodded. We then heard a yawn behind us.

"What a racket." We turned to see the Doorknob had woken up at last. He just woke up because of that fight? Guess we know a way to wake him up now. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The Doorknob gave a huge yawn and we saw something inside his mouth glow. As we leaned in to take a look, it looked like a keyhole, Sora and my keyblades began to react and a beam of light shot out of them and hit the keyhole and there was a locking sound before the Doorknob's mouth closed.

"What was that?" Donald asked as I smiled.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said as I nodded.

"The keyhole to this world, now it's safe." I said, feeling happy. Sure that means the crazy Queen of Hearts will still be around but heck as long as she stays away I'm fine. Something popped out and Goofy picked up a green object.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said, examining it.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said as Goofy handed it to him. I felt someone watching us and I turned to see the Cheshire Cat was back and watching us from the table.

"Splendid. You two are quite the heroes." The Cat said as we glared at him. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

"No…" Sora said, looking sad and disappointed.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said as I nodded.

"She'll be alright." I said as Sora stared at me.

"How can you say that?"

"They only kidnapped her so they must need her and so they'll keep her safe for now." I said, turning to Sora. "We need to save Alice and a few others. Things are getting out of hand and I need your help."

"Yeah, but what about Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked as we got into the table to drink the potions that'll make us normal size again.

"We'll see them on the way. I know that for a fact." I said as Sora cheered up. So we returned to the gummi ship and I sat down on my seat. "Man, that was rough."

"I'll say." Sora said but something smelled off. Oh god, our clothes stink!

"Hey, Donald. Do you have some spare clothes we can borrow?" I asked as Donald looked at me from over his shoulder.

"No."

"What?" I yelled as the guys jumped. "Take us back to Traverse Town right now."

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked, shocked.

"We're out of supplies and we don't have any spare clothes to change in so we can wash our clothes." I pointed out. "We're sleeping in these clothes, we'll stink up the whole gummi ship if we don't do something. You want to at least keep this place clean for Riku and Kairi, right?"

"Yeah, good point. Let's go back Donald." Donald grumbled but agreed since we needed more supplies and flew off back to Traverse Town.

_ Thanks Anna, that was good._ I jumped and looked around. Kairi's voice is back again!

_ Don't worry, Anna. I think I now know why this is happening but I'll need to test if after we leave Traverse Town._ I nodded, at hearing this from Lunar. Finally, some answers. _Oh and while I'm doing this, you won't be able to use my powers._ Okay, that might be a problem. Still, I have magic so I'm sure I can make it through the next world if I got Sora and the others with me. As long as I find the truth, I don't mind. I just hope Kairi is okay and maybe hearing her is a good thing. I'll just have to find out.

* * *

Blair: At least we'll know soon why Anna keeps hearing Kairi but Sora can't.

Anna: Wait, I can't use any Lunar spells the next chapter? But the next chapter is...

Crystal: Yep.

Anna: You like making things difficult for me, don't you.

Crystal: Well, look on the bright side. It'll make you stronger.

Anna: I guess...

Blair: What is the next chapter, anyway?

Crystal: I'm glad you ask but first, if you'd like to see the Anna and Riku picture I drew that Anna saw, it's on my deviantart account. You'll find the link on my profile.

Anna: I can't believe you drew that picture, you haven't even started working on the chapter for it.

Crystal: It's called planning ahead. Anyway, hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 5: Olympus Coliseum. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Olympus Coliseum

Anna: Yay! New chapter.

Blair: You seem happy even though you can't use you lunar magic.

Crystal: Yeah. By the way, I'd to make a shout out to StrawberryDiDi. Thanks for the picture of Anna! Now, let's get on with the disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't owe Kingdom Hearts of any of it's characters, I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. So hope you like it and please; don't flame me.

* * *

Chapter 5: Olympus Coliseum

So we made it back to Traverse Town and spent one day there. I spent it shopping for supplies with Donald, Goofy went to practice and take a nap, and Sora went train with Leon for a bit. So that night, we washed our clothes while wearing our new clothes. To think we found a store we can shop at that the exact same clothes we usually wear. I mean, what kind of store has red shorts like Sora's? And turns out, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can't cook. So, I'm left to do most the cooking. If it wasn't for Chip, Dale, and Donald helping me clean and Goofy at least trying to cook, I don't know what'd I do. Sora does at least some cleaning because he wants to make the place livable when we find Riku and Kairi. I really don't have the heart to tell him the future even if I could really. It's just sad that Riku and Kairi won't really be able to use the spaces we've opened for them on the gummi ship.

What's more, every now and then, I hear Kairi's voice in my head and I've been seeing her a lot more. I'm just glad that I'll finally get some answers to why this is happening. In fact, Lunar's been silent for the whole day now. I wonder what she's up to. Anyway, after that day, we made our way back to explore different worlds to look for our friends.

_ Anna._ I heard Lunar in my head as I woke up for the day. _I'm gonna look into this Kairi thing. Be careful while I'm gone._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as long as I can keep using magic." I said walking out of the bedroom and I felt Lunar's presence fade a little but I can still at least feel her a little. Maybe it's because of the fact that Kairi is so close and inside Sora's heart, she really isn't too far from me. 'Maybe this means it might be connected to Sora or something.' I sighed as I went to Sora's bedroom door. I don't think he's awake yet. "Sora, come on. We need to get to the cockpit."

"Coming." The door opened to see Sora ready but I got a look at Sora's room. It wasn't that bad, a few of his stuff he got from Traverse Town were on the floor but the side with the spare bed was really clean.

"You're really keeping the spare side clean." I said as we walked to the cockpit.

"Yeah, I want to keep it clean for Riku when we find him." Sora grinned as I nodded with a small smile. "After all, Riku did say you'd take us and Kairi on this adventure and seeing as you know the future he'll surely come back."

"Right." I nodded, feeling a little guilt return to me. "Listen, I forgot something in my room. I'll meet you at the cockpit."

"Sure, see you later." Sora waved and ran off. I feel bad; I kind of didn't lie to Riku. He's still a part of this adventure but he's working with the villains and I'm working to stop them and save Riku. Speaking of which, how will I save Riku? I haven't thought about this once since I landed here. I can't use my lunar magic because what'll happen to Riku is meant to be and it'll end up not working. He needs something to guide him out of the darkness when he's trapped there. I felt my heart thinking of my light. My heart is all light like the princesses of heart but it's connected right to Kingdom Hearts. Which begs the question, what'll happen to me if the darkness of the Heartless gets to me? Will I die like if the keyblade wars start again and what'll happen to the light inside me when that happens? Will it just end up dying with me or will it just return back to its rightful spot in Kingdom Hearts? Is my light just half of the real light? So many questions filled my head. I really wished Master Yen Sid was here to explain things to me. I just got to the latter that led up to the chock pit only to see Sora and the other's climbing down.

"Did we already land?" I asked, shocked. I didn't even notice the gummi ship landing.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go." Sora cheered, as he jumped out of the gummi ship and ran to a familiar structure. 'I wonder if Herc will remember me.' I thought as we made it out and walked to the Olympus Coliseum.

"What is this place?" Sora asked, in awe as he looked up at the statues in the front.

"This is the Olympus Coliseum, the place where heroes battle it out." I said but noticed a gleam in Sora's eyes. "Sora?"

"Cool! Let's go!" Sora said, running to the Coliseum with Donald and Goofy.

"This won't end well." I sighed as followed them. When we got inside the vestibule, I saw the back of a familiar, squat hero trainer.

"Um..."

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" Phil said, not turning to look at us. "Move that pedestal over there for me." He pointed to a rather large looking pedestal that would be really hard to move. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

"Okay." Sora said moving to push the pedestal but with no such luck. "It weighs a ton!"

"I really don't think you can do it, Sora." I said as Sora tried harder in order to push it only to fall to the ground. "Hey Phil, it's too heavy for Sora here!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little…" Phil asked, turning to us and laid eyes on us for the first time. "Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

"Been a while, huh Phil?" Phil just stared at me.

"Huh? I don't know you."

"What? You forgot about me already?" I asked, smiling a little at a thought. "And it was my friend and me that nearly blew your cover when Zack was pestering you to be his trainer." Phil thought for a minute before gaping at me.

"Anna? Is that really you?" I nodded as Phil looked at me in shock. "You haven't changed in ten years."

"Yeah, same with you too." I said, with a small smile as Phil huffed.

"You know him?" Sora asked as I nodded.

"He's the trainer for one of my friends here. I haven't seen them in a while though so this is nice." I said as I turned to Phil. "So, how's Herc these days?"

"Great, he's a hero now and he'll be happy to see ya." Phil said before looking behind me. "Say, what happened to that friend of yours? Isn't he back yet?"

"No, he's far away but he'll come back some day." I said with a smile. "Anyway, these are my friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. We were hoping the enter the games."

"What, you're joking right?" Phil asked, as I shook my head. "Listen here, Anna. A few rules changed since you left. This here is the world famous coliseum, heroes only. And I've got my hands full preparing for the games. So, takes this pipsqueaks and run off, Anna."

"Come on. Zack and Herc were able to join and they weren't heroes. Since when did the rules change?" I asked as Sora looked annoyed.

"Look, it's like this." Phil started as he walked to the pedestal. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said as Phil stared at us.

"Yup. Sora's a real hero chosen by the keyblade and Anna is the wielder of the Lunar Wish keyblade!" Goofy stated, as he placed a hand on Sora and my shoulder.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald said, proudly.

"Hero? That runt?" Phil asked, laughing and looked to me. He didn't even say anything but laughed even harder. Okay, that hurt.

"What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"Yeah, and I was fighting monsters way before Sora! You've seen me fight!" I argued as Phil gasped for breath.

"Hey, if you can't even most this," Phil said, trying to move the pedestal but to with no success, "you can't call yourself," He tried again and still no luck, "a hero!" He kept trying until he fell down. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you guys can do."

"You bet!" Sora cheered as we walked out to the stadium and Phil set up some barrels in random places.

"Destroy these barrels in thirty seconds. Kid, you first." Phil said as Sora nodded. Sora wasn't all that bad. He was fast and really did a good job during all of Phil's tests. He didn't use any spells but still made it in the time limit and he looked proud of himself. "Anna, you're next!"

"Right." I jumped into the stadium and I started crushing barrels with different spells.

"Stop!" I stopped and turned to Phil, who had his arms crossed. "Stop using spells and try using just attacks. Only use spells if you need to."

"Okay." I nodded and returned to fighting the barrels. I feel so out of shape. My ten weeks back home didn't really help me after all. I feel a little slow when running and I'm not as strong as Sora. Spells are usually my specialty but I need work with my physical attacks. Still, I made it in the time limit.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked, as I gasped for breath.

"Yeah, just a little out of breath is all." I said, trying to smile.

"You know, you ain't bad, kid. Anna, you need a little more work on physical attacks." Phil stated, looking at Sora and me.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said, with a grin.

"Afraid not." Phil pointed out to Sora's shock.

"Why not?"

"Two words: you guys ain't heroes."

"That's four words Phil." I said with a sigh. Does Herc bother to correct Phil's counting mistakes?

"Come on!" Sora yelled, frustrated.

"Wanna be a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil said and gave the thunder spell to him.

"Really, Phil. Can't you pull a few strings for me. For old time sakes?" I asked as Phil shook his head.

"No can do, you'll need a pass to enter since you and the kid aren't heroes." Phil said as I sighed. "If you'd like, you can stick around and watch the matches."

"It's okay, we'll head out." Sora said making to leave.

"Well, I gotta stick by Sora. Tell Herc I said 'hi' when you see him." I said and walked out after Sora.

"Man, I could be fighting in those games without those stupid rules!" Sora shouted in frustration.

"Sora, calm down! It's just a game. Really, I don't think there's much of a reason to fuss so much." I said, as Sora glared at me but then smirked.

"You're just jealous that I'm better at fighting than you."

"Please. Who had to help you beat the Tickmaster again? Who had to make a plan to stop Armored Guard? I've been fighting with my keyblade for longer than you and I bet I can make it through this world without using any of my spells."

"You're on! If I win you have to clean the whole gummi ship for a whole week." Sora said, smirking.

"Fine, but if I win you have to cook my meals for a whole week and it has to be whatever I want, deal?"

"Deal." Sora smirked as we shook hands.

"But seeing as we can't enter the games, there's no real need for us here so the bet is canceled." I grinned as Sora looked shocked.

"No, this world doesn't count! We need to enter the games!" Sora shouted.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Oh great, the villain has come. We turned to see Hades there, standing a little ways behind us.

"Who are you?" Donald asked as I glared at Hades. I haven't forgotten what he did to Terra and how he made that blue bird comment to Aqua.

"That's Hades. We shouldn't hang around him. He's really bad news." I said turning away from the god of death.

"Whoa, hold it there, little robin. I'm not here to cause trouble." Yeah right! "Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" I'm really tempted to breaking my bet and sending a blizzard spell at Hades as he went to Sora and place a hand on his shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." In a puff of smoke and blue flames, appeared a pass in his hand in front of Sora.

"A pass?" Sora asked, taking it.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids." Hades said, moving away as I glared at him. "I'm pulling for you two, little shorty, little robin." Okay, I have to say something.

"Stop right there, I need a word with you!" I yelled before he could vanish.

"Anna?"

"Hey, guys. Why don't you guys go tell Phil we've got a pass while I thank our new friend here." I lied as Sora nodded, looking a little uncertain as he, Donald, and Goofy went back inside the vestibule. I turned and glared straight at Hades. "Okay, really Hades? I thought after Terra and Aqua messed up your plans, you'd learn not to mess with keyblade wielders."

"Oh, so you know the weakling and the blue bird." Hades said, looking interested now. "Who knew the silver haired brat's little bird would be a robin." Silver haired?

"What? You met Riku?" I asked, shocked. Well, I shouldn't be surprised but I can tell Hades didn't just let that slip by accident.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed him. The kid's been watching you and the brat for a while now." Hades smirked as I stared at him shocked. Why would he be following us? If he knows where we are, why didn't he give Sora a sign he's okay? Did Maleficent tell him that Sora didn't care already? "It's not really any of my business why he's following you two though but maybe I know."

"Tell me!" I ordered but the god of death just smirked and vanished. I looked around but didn't see the silver haired boy anywhere. Maybe Hades only said that was to unnerve me, but how would he know I might like Riku? Yeah, he's probably freaking me out. If Riku is watching us, he'd probably let Sora know he's okay. And if he really is watching us and not making any contact with us, Maleficent is probably ordering him to do that.

"Hey Anna, come on. Your match is gonna start!" I turned to see Phil at the doors of the Vestibule, looking a little stressed.

"Coming!" Okay, the first battle isn't so bad. We fought against a bunch of Soldier Heartless and Blue Rhapsody. The only bad thing is that I can't use fire spells so beating the Blue Rhapsody mob was a little bit difficult with them either shooting blizzard spells or spinning around with cold ice on the tip of their hats.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. You just need a little more practice in your physical attacks, Anna, but you're looking good." Phil said, looking pleased. "Lucky you came to me for coaching."

"It's only because Herc's not around you're doing this for us." I said, with my arms folded as the faun shrugged.

"Hey, I'm doing you and your friends a favor." Footsteps came and we looked to see none other than Cloud from _Final Fantasy VII_ come out in his Vincent Valentine get up as he walked into the ring for his match. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you guys will end up facing him." Cloud's fight proved he truly is a strong fighter in his match against the Heartless. With just one swing of his buster sword, he wiped out a Heartless so easily. And we have to fight him? After our next battle, I ran as fast as possible to a vender to stock up with hi-potions and a few ethers for Donald.

"Why did you buying so many hi-potions? I thought you wanted to save money." Sora asked, as I came back to the stadium.

"We'll need it, I can't use my advance cure spells because of our bet." I said, handing the potions to them.

"Say, you're better than I thought, guys! You're improving a lot, Anna. Wish he was here to see this. He'd be happy to see you training again, Anna." Phil said, smiling a little.

"Who?" Sora asked, confused as I smiled a little.

"Hercules, one of my friends. By the way, how's he doing in training, Phil?" I asked, looking down at Phil, who looked proud.

"He's doing great. He's a hero now if there ever was one, but I already told you that. Too bad he's off visiting his father at his temple." Phil said, as Sora looked confused.

"Herc's dad is a god and Herc is only here because someone stole his godhood." I clarified as Sora and the others nodded in understanding. After two more battle I thought I saw silver hair and aquamarine eyes staring at us after our battle and we were waving to the people in the stands.

"Riku?" The moment I turned to look, he was gone. I know it was him. No one has eyes like his or hair like him. He had to have been there, I just know it.

"Hey, Anna, how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked, looking curious.

"It's nothing." I said, trying to hide my blush. Was Riku watching Sora and me? I felt my face get even redder as I thought about Riku and his handsome aquamarine eyes and smile as he watched me fighting.

"Seriously, Anna. You're all red. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sora asked as I covered my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! So we're in our final battle! Let's go!" I'm regretting my eagerness. Because, I'm starting to run low on my potions and being completely flustered, I kind of forgot that our next opponent is Cloud until he walked into the ring. Before Donald and Goofy could even stop him, Goofy knocked them out with a simple strike of his buster sword. Oh god. Sora and I dodged most of the attacks as best as possible while we gave a potion to our fallen partners.

"At this rate, we won't win the match!" I yelled as I dodged one of Cloud's sonic blade attacks. "Sora, I seriously need to use my magic if we want to make it through this!"

"Then you'll lose your bet!" Sora said, grinning as he attacked Cloud.

"Can't you stop thinking of that bet for a second! This is a tough battle and it's really out to get us!" I yelled, finally landing a good hit on Cloud before running back as he made to swing his sword at me.

"Just leave it to me!" Sora yelled and struck the finishing blow. You know, maybe the pride of him using a keyblade really has gotten into his head. Cloud fell to his knees as Sora walked over to him. Cloud stood up and turned just in time to get chomped by the three headed, giant dog from the Underworld, Cerberus. It looked ready to attack Sora and I was ready to aim a spell when the dog was lifted up by a familiar muscular young man.

"Herc!" Phil and I yelled, both in shock and happiness.

"Phil, Anna! Get them out of here!"

"But Herc..."

"Go! I can handle this!" Herc yelled, holding off Cerberus for us. I nodded and we all ran back to the vestibule.

"That was close, what was that?" Sora gasped, looking a little freaked. What happened to that bravado earlier?

"That was Cerberus." Phil said, regaining his breath but looking worried. "The guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." The whole building suddenly shook and we heard loud barking outside in the stadium. "But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

"You think? I'm gonna go back and help Herc." I said, turning back to go into the stadium.

"We'll come with you." Sora said, as Goofy and Donald nodded.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil asked Sora, looking shocked. "This ain't just some match. This is for real! Anna has more experience these battles even if she uses all magic!"

"I'm not afraid, I can do this!" Sora exclaimed, determined before turning to me. "Anna, back me up."

"Well, I have to kind of agree and not agree with Phil." I said, folding my arms. "Cerberus is a hard enemy and we've only fought Heartless and it'll be hard. But on the other hand, you can use the experience."

"Anna!" Phil gasped.

"Look Phil, Sora needs it and we can't choose who we fight. Beside, I wanna help Herc out." I said and ran into the stadium with the guys behind me. "Hey! Over here!" I yelled as the three-headed dog and Herc took that time to run with Cloud on his shoulder as Phil came.

"Kids. I've got two words of advice for you: attack!" Phil yelled, running for cover as Cerberus roared. Okay, I'm scared of Cerberus! I like dogs but this one is really creepy. It doesn't help that I'm meeting him in real life and already being small: he can swallow me in one bite.

"Seriously, Sora! Let's just cancel the bet already! We can't beat this guy without my magic!" I yelled, moving out of the way of Cerberus's jaws. I don't wanna die in a demon dog's stomach!

"No way! I'm gonna beat this guy!" Sora yelled, making to attack one of Cerberus's head. And it didn't help with all of Cerberus's attacks like slamming to the ground, chomping on us when we attack, and vomiting out darkness and homing in on us as we tried to run it made the fight extremely difficult without my lunar magic or any magic for me. Really, the game made this fight a lot easier! Worst of all, ever time we attacked it's head Cerberus would try and chomp us. Combined that with Sora's reckless behavior for rushing into situations, he kept getting chomped on him so he's now covered in dog saliva. I really don't get why he doesn't learn to use magic on his own because Donald is easy to take out and Goofy is always running to battle and easily get knocked out like Donald in this battle so he can't back us up all the time. Sora then fell down as I jumped out of the way as Cerberus slammed his paws to the ground and I noticed darkness starting to form in it's three mouths. Knowing this'll end up turning into that darkness homing attack, that's bad but Sora's in the line of fire when Cerberus vomits that darkness. I gotta save him now but I'm not close enough to grab him!

"Firaga!" I yelled, as aiming the fire spell at Cerberus and it fell to the ground in a heap. "You okay, Sora?" I asked, running to his side as he got up.

"Apart from being covered in dog slobber, I'm okay." He said with a grin as Donald and Goofy woke up.

"Hey, you guys beat it." Donald said shocked, looking at the unconscious demon dog.

"Yeah, let's get inside so Sora can wash up. He really stinks." I said, holding my nose as Sora looked green. After Sora got cleaned up, we stood in the vestibule as Phil read a notice with Herc standing next to him.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further..."

"Hey! What do you mean, junior heroes?" Donald asked, frustrated that we only got junior hero level even after beating Cerberus.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero. Anna's probably closer to it then you guys for using magic to save Sora, even though she's trying to use more physical attacks." Phil pointed out and I felt proud of myself as Herc nodded in approval.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked, curious as he looked at Herc.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves." Herc said, looking to Sora and me. "Just the way that I did."

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora announced as I sighed.

"Sora, we kind of destroyed the stadium. It's going to take a while to repair." I said as Phil nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said but I didn't move.

"I'll meet you guys outside."

"Sure thing, but don't take too long." Donald said, and the three left the vestibule.

"I still can't believe you and that squirt actually beat Cerberus." Phil said, looking to me.

"Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time you and the little guy jumped in." Herc whispered to us.

"My lips are seals." Phil said, as I giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them." I said, looking to Herc. "Looks like I kept my promise. I came back when you're a hero, Herc."

"Yeah, you did." Herc said with a nod. "Is Ven still…"

"I'm afraid so." I said, with a small nod. "But Sora may be the answer to saving Ven so, I'll stay by Sora's side. He's also a good friend so it's nice."

"Just be careful out there, okay? With all the Heartless out there, you're a walking target." Herc said, as I started at him. "My father told me everything, about you being the Destiny Keeper and all. It's still hard to believe you haven't aged a day."

"It's hard to believe you aged so much." I counted as we laughed. "By the way, what happened to Zack?"

"We don't know, he vanished shortly after you left." Phil said, with a shrug. "We guessed he went after you."

"No, he couldn't have." I said shaking my head. Its like Zack literally did vanish and no one knows where he is now. I hope he's okay.

"Anyway, come by for a visit once the stadium is fixed. Maybe then we can have a real battle." Herc said, as I nodded.

"Sure thing, I'm sure Sora will be happy for that." I said, waving to my two friends and went after Sora and the others who stood in front of Cloud, who sat on the steps to leave the world.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked as Cloud looked up at us.

"Yeah." Cloud said, calmly.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked, curious.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Cloud said, as he got up and I knew who he meant. "I tried to exploit the powers of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Sora said as Cloud looked at Sora and me. "We're searching too."

"For your light?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "If you're looking for Aerith, she's fine. We met her on another world."

"You did?" I nodded and Cloud looked calmer, maybe even happy. He came to me and placed something in my hand.

"Don't lose sight of it." With that he walked back to the vestibule.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked, looking eager. "Fair and Square, no dark powers involved."

"I think, I'll pass." Cloud said, pushing his bangs out of his face and walked off.

"Oh yeah, you lost the bet, Anna." Sora said, grinning as I stared at him.

"Hold on, we shouldn't even count that! I had to save you from being covered in weird darkness and dog saliva!" I yelled as we walked back to the gummi ship.

"Still, a bet is a bet. You have to clean the gummi ship for a week." Sora grinned and skipped off to the cockpit.

"This is what I get for saving him from drowning in an unknown liquid." I sighed shaking my head.

"Don't worry, Sora will forget it tomorrow." Donald said with a sigh. "Just clean as much as you can for right now and we'll cook dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, it'll be hard to for you to cook and clean by yourself." Goofy said as he and Donald followed Sora to the cockpit. So the rest of the day, I spent cleaning and went to bed and fell into my bed after changing into my long white T-shirt for bed. I'm tired and want to sleep but now that I'm relaxed, my mind went back to Riku. I know it was Riku watching us in the stadium but why didn't he come to meet us. 'I want to see Riku again.' I thought before blushing. I know I like Riku but maybe it's going a little out of control. Still, I couldn't help but think about him. 'Maybe I'll see him in the next world.' I thought before falling asleep and finally relaxing.

_ Anna. I'm back._ I opened my eyes to see I was lying in my heart and saw a glowing light coming to me. _I'm guessing you had a rough day._

"Yeah, with all the cleaning and fighting. I'm really tired." I yawned, lying freely on the stain glass floor. "So, do you know why I keep hearing Kairi?"

_ Yes, but we'll discuss this tomorrow. You need rest._

"Thanks Lunar." I yawned and I fell into dreamland. I didn't know how long I was a sleep or why I even woke up but when I did, I was met with a slight surprise.

_ Hi Anna._ Kairi smiled down at me as she sat on my bed, though transparent I can tell it was really her sitting there.

"Kairi? Is that really you?"

_ Yep, we're finally going to get some answers about what's going on._

* * *

Blair: Yay! We'll find out why you can hear and see Kairi!

Anna: Yeah but I still need to find out how to save Riku.

Crystal: Oh don't worry, you'll find out. But first, down to more important matters. First thing, I've posted a scene from here on my DeviantArt account if you'd like to see it.

Anna: Well, that's nice.

Crystal: It's the one when you're thinking about Riku.

Anna:...

Crystal: Anyway, I have a question to ask readers. I'm making a playlist for Anna. I've already got two OST for her emotions and two songs to describe her. If you want, you can tell me what song you think will fit Anna and I'll be choosing two songs to place in the playlist; which I'll be showing at the end of the next Traverse Town chapter. You can either put it in the review or PM me. Hope to hear from you guys and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 6: Deep Jungle. See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Jungle

Anna sat in the corner, a dark aura around her.

Blair: What's wrong with Anna? I've never seen this dark aura before.

Crystalmaiden62: Oh, it's because of a certain scene in his chapter.

Blair: The one you drew a while back?

Crystal: No but I'll be drawing the pic1ture and posting it on my deviantart account once done.

Anna: NO! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING!

Blair: Geeze Anna, you don't have to yell.

Crystal: Before we start the disclaimers, I want to thank Anna Crosszeria, WingofHope, and AnimeLegalFan for your songs. I'm still considering and I've decided a deadline at last. I'll be updating the story this coming friday so anyone who wants to tell me a song that'll describe Anna, you have until Friday morning at midnight to submit. I'll be taking some late comers because of some time different but once the chapter is up, it's over for Anna.

Blair: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Crystal: Nothing. Anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I don't own the Donald reference to Mickey and the Beanstock. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 6: Deep Jungle

I sat up as Kairi shifted a little. It's strange really, I know she's there and yet she's not. I think she isn't a spirit but then what is she?

_ You can call her a spirit, if you'd like._ I heard Lunar say as Kairi nodded.

_ I lost my heart to the Heartless and being inside Sora, this is a good thing even if I'm just a ghost._ Kairi said, wait.

"You can hear Lunar?"

_ Yep. I started hearing her ever since I lost my heart and it went into Sora. It's weird though that you can hear me more than him._ Kairi said, with a small smile.

_ I went to talk to her yesterday to check on a few things._ Lunar said, sounding pleased. _Anyway, the Cheshire Cat was right about you attracting things similar to you._

"So, it's the light inside our hearts that brought her closer to me?" I asked, as Kairi shrugged.

_ I think it's a little more complicated than that._ Kairi said with a sigh.

_ Yes, the pure lights inside the two of you reacting to each other helps her with gaining this form but it's really your light that caused this connection. _Lunar said as I raised an eyebrow.

"How? I mean, what did I do?"

_ You made a bond with her._ Lunar answered and I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean our hearts connected. Okay, kind of makes sense but the problem is we've only been friends officially for two days."

_ Longer than that, Anna._ I looked to Kairi to see a certain shine in her transparent eyes. _You promised me you'd return and we'd become friends when you came back._

"You remember now?" I asked, shocked as Kairi shook her head.

_ Not everything but I do remember that promise you made._ I felt a little happy that she at least she remembered me after all this time but this means she'll remember how she was taken by the darkness.

_ But it's your light that's causing all this. It guide Kairi to you and gave her some energy, that's why you can hear her better than Sora._ Lunar finished off as I nodded.

"Hm… I wonder..." I wonder if I can use this to…

"Anna?" I looked up to see Sora in my doorway looking really concerned. "Are you alright? You're talking to yourself."

"Oh, I was talking with Lunar Wish." I said, summoning my keyblade. "She and I have conversations sometimes."

"Oh, okay. You'd better come to the cockpit, though. We'll be landing in a bit."

"Sure thing." I said as Sora walked off. "Man, that was close. Good thing I didn't say your name, Kairi."

_ Why can't we tell Sora I'm inside him?_ Kairi asked, curious.

"Because it might put him in danger. You're one of the princess of heart after all." I pointed out, as I got up to get ready. "If the enemy finds that out, you'll both be in trouble."

_ Will he ever see me though?_ Kairi asked, looking a little sad. _I mean, it's nice you can see me and all but..._

"You care for Sora, I know." I said with a nod as I slipped on my red sleeveless shirt. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to find away so he can see you."

_ Like how you want to see Riku?_ Kairi asked as I turned to stare at her, blushing again. _Lunar told me._

"Lunar!"

_ Sorry, couldn't resist._ I heard Lunar laugh as I sighed.

"That's just mean, Lunar. And you're not helping Kairi." I finished getting changed and ready, ate a quick breakfast, and went to the cockpit to see a the next world in all it's green and strange water glory. The Deep Jungle looked pretty from a distance and it did look like a peaceful place but one good thing is that there aren't any Heartless there. Well, that won't last long.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said as I walked up to look from other Donald's shoulder. If he's looking for information and the dark realms keyblade, this'll be the last place to look. Donald, not knowing what I know, still thought the same thing.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald yelled, furious. "Let's move on."

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora piped up, moving to stand next to Donald too. "Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!" Donald yelled as I glared at him.

"You did say we could find out friends while doing this so we should be able to go down and check for ourselves at least." I said, crossing my arms. "And besides, there might be a chance we'll find Mickey."

"She's right. Just land!" Sora shouted angrily.

"No!" Donald yelled back as the two glared at each other. Goofy and I looked at each other and we both thought the same thing.

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

"We're landing!" Sora yelled, pushing Donald back and messing with the controls.

"Don't touch that! No!" Donald yelled, as the two fought for the controls causing the gummi ship to go out of control and sent hurtling to the world. I was flung out and I fell for a long time before I hit water painfully. I felt pain, huge amounts of pain from contact. I couldn't move from the shock and I sunk deeper down into the water. Is this how I'm gonna die, drowning? I felt someone grab me and we broke the surface.

"Hold on, Anna!" Someone shouted, as I was pulled onto shore. I don't want to open my eyes; my body hurts too much. I heard this person uncork a bottle, lift my head a little, and a pair of lips on mine as a liquid entered my mouth and down my throat. I was able to open my eyes just enough to see aquamarine eyes staring at me close up before moving away and I could see a small smile as I lost consciousness. I felt I was lying in a warm cot and my clothes are now dry. I opened my eyes and sat up to look around to see I was in the tent and Jane was sitting next to me, looking relieved.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was a little worried." Jane said, with a gentle smile. "That young man seemed really worried about you?"

"Young man?" I asked.

"Yes, a silver haired young man found you at the Hippo Lagoon in the water and carried you here in his arms." Jane said with a smile as I blushed. I knew this time it really was Riku, the silver hair and aquamarine eyes are a dead give away but thinking of him carrying me here in his arms made me really blush. I'd be very close to him and his arms would be, oh my god!

"Are you alright, do you have a fever?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, still a little red.

"You'd got a little green on your lips."

"Huh?" I touched my lips and looked to see a green liquid but it smelled like a hi-potion.

"That's odd, there isn't any green moss in the Hippo Lagoon." I didn't hear her as I went back in my mind to what I could remember. I remember sinking, Riku pulling me up and out of the water, and hearing him shouting. Then I felt my face burn as I thought of when I felt a pair of lips pressing against mine and giving me the potion. I can only squeal in shock as the realization hit me. Riku kind of kissed me! That was my first kiss! My first kiss was stolen by the crush I've had since I was nine and is a video game character! I can feel the steam coming out of my ears at this thought. When Kairi and Lunar find out, they'll tease me forever about it! "Maybe you should lay down a bit more, I'll get you a cold towel, um..."

"My name is Anna." I squeaked as I lay back in the cot. Jane brought a little cold towel and placed it on my forehead and it felt nice against my burning face. At least I know Riku really is around and he's looking out for us. But if that's the case, why didn't he go to Sora and help him with Sabor? Is he only watching over me? I shook my head at this thought. No, he'd look after Sora too. They are best friends after all. But what he actually liked me. The blush returned and it's a wonder why I didn't get a nosebleed from all this blushing. That would be my fangirl dream to have Riku like me back. I sighed and calmed down as Jane looked happy.

"You're looking better, you may want to not over exert yourself for the rest of the day." Jane said and we heard footsteps outside the tent. We looked up as Tarzan and Sora came walking in.

"Anna, you're okay!" Sora cheered, running to me.

"Oh, you speak English." Jane said, examining Sora. "So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan. Are you both here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." We looked and I glared at the hunter that came into the tent with his gun but behind was Donald and Goofy.

"Guy!" I jumped out of bed to hug Goofy.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora cheered going to hold Donald's hands but noticing this, they let go and turned away from each other, with their arms folded looking furious.

"Come on, guys. Can't you make up already?" I sighed as Goofy looked just as troubled at seeing his friends like this.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." Clayton said, looking annoyed as he made to leave the tent.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane argued but he left to of course, look for the gorillas. Really, did they ever bother to check Clayton's files before hiring him. Then again, he probably lied but he's very blunt about what he wants and it's a miracle that Jane didn't notice. Then again, she's probably too busy working with Tarzan. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well, anyway..."

"I'm staying." Sora and Donald said at the same time before looking at each other.

"Sora, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said, showing us an orange block.

"What's that?" Sora asked, curious.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy answered.

"So that means..."

"The king could be here." Donald finished.

"Told you so." I said, looking pleased as he glared at me.

"So we gotta work together to look for him." Donald added. "For now!"

"Fine, I'll let you tag along. For now!" Sora yelled as the two glared at each other.

"Well, do you mind fetching me some slides? They should be around the campsite." Jane asked, as Sora nodded.

"Sure, come on Anna."

"Sorry but Anna needs to rest. She has a small fever." Jane said as I felt my head. I'm not blushing anymore so I should be good.

"Jane, I think I'm okay." I said as Jane guided me back to the cot.

"Well, at least rest a little before while they look for the slides. They won't be gone long." Jane said as I nodded and the boys left the tent.

"You know, I don't have a fever. I was blushing because I know the one that saved me and well..."

"You like him." Jane said simply, as I blushed, sitting down on the cot while Jane pulled out a chair. "I can tell he cares about you too."

"Really?" I asked as Jane chuckled.

"Oh yes, he was really worried and when I told him your would be alright, I know he wanted to stay and make sure you woke up. But he said he couldn't stay and quickly left." Jane said, pour a cup of some warm liquid and handing it to me. "Really, he's really there for you, Anna." I felt really happy about this but something sad came to mind.

"But he'll be in trouble soon. Something'll happen to him and he'll be lost in the darkness and I don't know what to do for him." I said, taking a small sip of the drink, which turned out to be tea. "He'll be led astray, just like a friend of mine and I don't want him to suffer like he did."

"Then be his light." Jane said as I looked up at her. "I may not know the whole story but I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes to save him. I'm sure you'll find your answer soon."

"Thanks Jane, it's just I've been thinking about this for a while now and I still have no idea on what to do and even my guide has no idea on how I can help him." I said, but smiled a little. "I'm sure I'll find something soon, like you said." Jane nodded as Sora and the others came back with the slides, Tarzan examining the sides.

"Oh good, I'll get the slide machine ready." Jane said getting up as Tarzan stared at me.

"Oh I'm Anna." I said, gesturing to myself.

"An…na…"

"Yeah, Anna." I said Tarzan just stared.

"Anna, friend."

"Yes, you got it." Tarzan looked to Sora and back to me.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Anna, friends." I started at him but nodded. How did he assume that? Did Sora tell him? "Anna, Riku, here, *&&X%." He said the last part in gorilla-speak but I know what he's saying.

"Yeah, I know."

"*&&X%, light." I stared at Tarzan. What's he getting at? I really couldn't ask him as the slideshow began and Tarzan turned his focus to that. The sideshow wasn't really anything much but I noticed Sora reacting when he saw the castle picture.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked, noticing too.

"What? Um...nothing." Sora said before going quiet. I wonder if Ventus inside him noticed the castle and thought about the castle in the Castle of Dreams world or the castle in the Enchanted Domain. I'll have to ask him some day.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked, looking to Tarzan next to her but he showed no reactions.

"Where are our friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked, pleadingly to the gorilla man. But Tarzan just shook his head. "Hey, I thought…"

"Sora…"

"That leaves just one place." Clayton said, returning. I really wish he could just fall off that waterfall that leads off the world but hey you can't have everything. He'll get what he deserves later. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now." More like your whole life if there isn't anything else but this jungle in the world. "But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan won't take us to them."

"And for good reason." I piped up as he turned to look at me. "I don't trust you. That little line, 'hunt for gorillas' is enough for me to say get out of the jungle and never come back."

"Anna!"

"I mean it, Jane. He's out to kill them." I said, glaring at the hunter.

"Really, Mr. Clayton wouldn't do that." Jane insisted. "And Tarzan wouldn't hide…"

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." Clayton said clearly to Tarzan and I felt resentment creeping in. This guy is getting on my nerves! Not as much as Maleficent but enough to make me wish the story can go fast so I can see this jerk end! Tarzan looked to Sora and me before nodding.

"Tarzan...are you sure?" Jane asked, concerned. I bet she knows deep down this is a big thing for Tarzan to do.

"Tarzan, go see Kerchak." Tarzan said in his broken English.

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader. Perfect." Clayton said, looking a little too eager for my taste. "I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He smirked and I can't take anymore!

"No way, you stay here." I ordered, summoning my keyblade. "I really don't trust you and I can tell you'll hurt those poor gorillas the first chance you get."

"Well, if you'd like, Anna, you can watch over Clayton."

"What?" Clayton and I yelled as we stared at Jane.

"Clayton, Anna's look for her friends with Sora. She'll need to come along anyway. And if that means she'll keep an eye on you, then so be it. She'll be the judge here." Okay, I like Jane now. We talk and she just infuriated Clayton.

"Grr...fine." Clayton said and we left. Clayton and I soon lagged behind a little before he grabbed me by the arm. "Look, you'd better not get in my way."

"And you'd better not hurt those gorillas or you'll have a burnt butt before the days out." I said, yanking my arm away from him.

"You have some nerve, girl. It would not be wise to anger me in a place like this."

"If you're asking for a fight, you'd lose. I've beaten monsters ten times bigger than you." I said, glaring up at him. "If you value your pants not being burnt, you'd better not even think about hurting anyone." I said and ran off after the others. We went back to the Hippo Lagoon and up to the vine area and made our way through. It was funny to see Clayton at try to swing on a vine. In the end, Tarzan had to help him get to where we needed to go. But then we saw the leader of the gorilla pack and Tarzan's gorilla mom, Kala.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan said, now in perfect English now. "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because…because…well, they need us."

"Did you get that?" Goofy asked, quietly.

"No." Donald answered as I nodded.

"He's asking permission for us to enter the nesting grounds." I said as Sora stared at me in shock.

"You can understand them?"

"Yeah, I think this is another perk about being a Destiny Keeper." I said as Kerchak and Kala left but I did notice Kerchak staring up at above him before leaving.

"Go, up there." Tarzan said, looking too and I saw Clayton already climbing the vine up to the Tree House above.

"Hey, Clayton! Wait up!" Sora yelled, as we climbed too. When we got to the top however, there was no sign of Clayton, which means only one thing. I raced up to the Tree House with the others behind me and we saw Clayton aiming his gun at Terk as we passed a window.

"Why that little..." I growled and pointed my keyblade at him. "Fire!" I yelled and the fire spell hit his pants causing him to shout and miss his target as I walked over to smack him upside the head.

"What's the big idea?" Donald scolded Clayton, who looked shocked to see us there and annoyed that I set a bit of his pants of fire. Sadly, he promptly put it out. I didn't even hear Tarzan pleading with Kerchak as I glared at the hunter before me. He didn't take me seriously so he'll pay the price soon.

"Clayton, how do you plea?" I asked darkly, as he looked scared as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I surrounded him. All four of us glaring at him and ready to drag him back.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to..." Clayton said, trying to think of an excuse. "Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life."

"Safe it!" I yelled, aiming my keyblade at him. "Wait till Jane here's about this. You'll never see another gorilla or female again." Well, Jane is kind of the only female human that lives in the Deep Jungle so yeah. So we made it back to Jane who looked shocked to see Tarzan glaring at Clayton.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Oh yeah, we saw three gorillas, they trusted us for a second, until Clayton tried to shoot one of them." I said, as Clayton looked annoyed.

"I wasn't aiming at the gorilla, I was aiming at a snake near the gorilla."

"Oh yeah? How do you know it was poisonous or not. I'd think a gorilla can tell if a snake was near." I said, to which Clayton had no argument.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane asked furiously. She looked absolutely livid and ready to rip Clayton in two. Another thing to add to why I like her: she now hates Clayton.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" She ordered, firmly and in a way that shouldn't be challenged. Still Clayton, being the idiot that he is, decided to keep rolling on.

"All because of one mishap? Come, now..." But he faltered when he noticed that Jane and I weren't the only ones glaring but Sora, Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy too. At least he's smart enough to get out of there before I used my fire spell on him. But that's probably for the best. I don't want to set Jane's tent on fire.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Anna." Jane said, looking to me. "You were right, Clayton should not have been trusted."

"It's alright, but I wish I'd taken his gun away from him before he left." I said, calming down too. Suddenly, we heard a gunshot and Sora, the others, and I ran out to see a bunch of Powerwild Heartless surrounding a group of gorillas.

"Heartless!"

"What are they doing here?" Donald asked, as we fought the Heartless.

"They must've been attracted by a darkness!" I yelled, using a Thundaga spell on the Heartless. Tarzan went to help the gorillas to safety. The Powerwilds were easy to beat with Blizzard spells and even Sora started using them to beat the Heartless around us. After the battle, the gorillas left but not before dropping a gummi block, which Goofy pocketed.

"We might need it later." Goofy said, as I nodded. In fact, everywhere we went, we found Heartless them gathering gorillas; well, everywhere except the Hippo Lagoon. We retuned to the tent to see Jane looking worried.

"You okay?"

"I'm just worried. I hope Mr. Clayton is alright." Jane said, as I nodded. I know he's the villain so no sympathy from me but she doesn't. For all she knows, he's being held hostage by the Heartless.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for him." Sora said, and we went back out. But no sooner did we get out did we hear a gun shot.

"Clayton!" Donald yelled, shocked.

"He must be fighting an Heartless." Goofy said as we ran to the Bamboo Thicket. Well, I know better. I summoned my keyblade the moment we entered and there was no Clayton, the only thing there was Clayton's pipe and a leopard.

"Look out!" I yelled as we jumped out of the way of Sabor's claws. What I found interesting, is that though Sabor would attack anyone close by but he'd mostly attack Donald and try to eat him.

"Argh! Don't eat me!" He yelled, sending spells at the leopard.

"Maybe it wants some dark meat." Sora joked as we attacked the leopard.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Donald yelled and we moved back as Donald took out all his frustrations on Sabor and taking the leopard down single handedly. Okay, I'm suddenly reminded of hungry Donald from the Mickey and the Bean Stock short when Donald tried to kill a cow because of his hunger and rage. Donald held a crazed look in his eyes like in that short as he fought Sabor that even made Goofy move back a little during all of this. Donald looked annoyed even with Sabor fell down, beaten and I think dead.

"Anna, I'm scared." Sora whimpered a little next to me as I nodded.

"Me too, Sora."

"Come on, let's go back and check on Jane. Maybe Clayton went back for safety." Goofy said, as he and Tarzan recovered from seeing Donald's mini insane episode. So we ran back but when we got there, Jane was gone with no signs of a struggle.

"Hey, where's Jane?" Sora asked, well I guess I'm gonna have to tell them.

"Guys, Clayton kidnapped Jane." They started at me shocked.

"Come on, Anna. I know you don't like Clayton but he wouldn't do that?" Goofy argued as I shook my head.

"You guys are forgetting I'm the Destiny Keeper. I know what's going to happen and even then Clayton is a bad guy." I stated as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he tried to shoot that gorilla earlier."

"Right and on top of that, haven't you noticed the Heartless are rounding up the gorillas? Clayton wants the gorillas so he's the one controlling them." I point out as Sora looked doubtful.

"Really, Anna? Why would the Heartless follow Clayton?" Sora asked.

"His darkness, he wants to kill those gorillas so badly. That's why they're here and so they listen to the darkness that brought them there." Sora looked doubtful but seemed to consider it. "Tarzan, Jane's near the Tree House, right?" Tarzan nodded.

"Something coming, danger." Tarzan said as we nodded.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Donald announced and we ran off. It's good to see that Donald and Sora are getting along again. We made it to the Climbing Trees to see a huge dark fruit on the bark of the tree.

"Tarzan!" We looked to see Jane and Terk in a cage of vines and a bunch of Powerwild Heartless guarding them.

"What do we do?" Goofy yelled as he fended off the Heartless.

"Donald and I will take out that huge fruit thing! You guys keep the Heartless busy!" I yelled.

"Right." So Donald and I worked to use as much of our magic as possible to take the fruit down. Even with the Lunar Light and Lunar Storm spell, the fruit stayed firmly onto the tree until Donald and I got so fed up, we just burnt it off. But thankfully, that insane gleam in Donald's eyes didn't return this time. Once the fruit vanished in darkness, the vines holding Terk and Jane back moved away.

"Jane, are you okay?" Sora asked, as we came to check on her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jane said, looking relieved but Terk was still scared as she held on tight to Jane. "Clayton came to the tent, and... that's the last thing I remember."

"Clayton?" Sora asked shocked.

"Told you." I said with a shrug. "You should really listen to me sometimes."

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said, as I nodded.

"Lose poor gorillas. They must be scared out of their minds." I would be scared to if Heartless came at me with a mad hunter leading them and I didn't have Lunar Wish with me.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane yelled as we nodded in agreement. "He must be taking them to the cliffs, you'd better hurry."

"Right, let's go." Sora said and we ran as fast as we could to the cliffs. I noticed that the number of heartless had decreased so maybe Clayton has the Heartless at the cliffs keeping the gorillas in line. This was confirmed when we arrived to see Clayton with the Heartless. Kerchak tried to fight the Heartless as Clayton aimed at the lead gorilla.

"No!" Sora yelled and Clayton looked to us giving time for Kerchak to move back.

"I knew you were bad news from the start, jerk wad!" I growled, summoning my Lunar Wish.

"Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan cried, shocked at seeing Clayton's actions.

"Take care of the Heartless, Clayton's mine." I said, gripping my keyblade tightly. Sora didn't seem to like that idea but nodded anyway.

"I knew you were trouble from the very beginning. You know far too much for your own good." Clayton growled, making to shoot me but I hit him with a Blizzaga spell.

"And you're just a dirt, no good slim ball who needs to be taught a lesson!" I yelled, using my Lunar Light spell on him and it really hurt him. I really didn't give him much time to even shoot me as I kept shooting fire spells at him. I know I can use other spells but I really want him to know what it feels to be shot at and fire is the only spell I can use to show that. But soon, the others finished off the Heartless and we cornered him against the wall.

"No where left to run, Clayton." Sora said, looking angry. He's probably angry for feeling worried about him when this was all his fault. I don't blame, Sora. I'm just as mad. But Clayton pointed his gun away and took a step back. At once, the all behind him broke apart. Angry, Tarzan charged right at Clayton only to get knocked over by something we couldn't see.

"Tarzan!"

"Focus, Sora! We've got bigger problems!" I yelled as Clayton got onto the invisible creature. "Sora, I'll deal with the thing Clayton's riding on. You and Tarzan deal with Clayton once I get Clayton off it."

"Okay." I aimed my keyblade at it invisible thing. Well, not really invisible I can see its outline. "Lunar Light!" I yelled, sending the thing flying and Clayton fell off. "Sora, it's your turn! You and Tarzan deal him and aim for Clayton's chin!"

"Why the chin?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy started attacking the chameleon Heartless, now showing himself.

"Because that's the biggest thing on his face!" I pointed out and we went into the fight. Okay, I'd have to say the game made it look harder to beat the Stealth Sneak. Maybe it's because players needed to fight Clayton while doing this or because of my Lunar spells, but beating Stealth Sneak was easier than I thought. With Goofy's strength, Donald's magic, as well as my Lunar spells it wasn't long before the chameleon went down. Now all that's left is Sora and Tarzan to beat Clayton and they finished him off. I think Sora enjoyed it because he hit the final blow causing Clayton to stagger back.

"No, this can't be." He grunted, holding his ribs. Suddenly Stealth Sneak appeared behind him but it didn't look so hot either. In fact, it looked ready to up and die. In fact, it did that and took Clayton with him. Stealth Sneaker fell right on top of Clayton and I couldn't help but flinch at seeing this. I can see Clayton's head sticking out of the mess as the Heartless vanished and for some reason so did Clayton's body. The gorillas returned looking happy, Jane with them, and Kerchak came to us.

"Sora, why don't you stand in front of me?" I said, moving Sora in front of me.

"Why?" I didn't answer as Kerchak did it for me. I picked up Sora by the collar and threw him over the rock wall. He did the same thing to Donald and Goofy before turning to me.

"Um, I can jump there." I said. I really don't want to be thrown over and landing hard on the ground but Kerchak, like my friends before me, didn't give me the option. I was thrown and it kind of felt cool for a second. Then I did a face plant.

"You knew this was going to happen!" Sora yelled as I turned to sit up.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get thrown first." I said with a shrug as he glared at me. "Hey, in my defense, I wanted to see if I could reason with him. Then I got thrown and I think my face making an imprint on the ground is punishment enough."

"True." Sora said, with a shrug as Tarzan, Jane, and Terk joined us. We looked to a beautiful sight, a huge waterfall over a magnificent lake. I can even see elephants in the waters below.

"Tarzan. Tarzan home." Tarzan said as Jane looked in wonder.

"It beautiful."

"I'll say." This view is priceless, if I ever get the chance, I'll take Amy and Amanda here.

"Hey, look over there." We turned to see a little cavern entrance. Tarzan nodded and went to it.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Donald said as I nodded.

"Yeah, something important is in there." So we went in to see the different levels of rocks. "Maybe you should lead the way, Tarzan." I said, as Tarzan nodded. He helped Jane climb and Terk was nice enough to help me. It's times like these that make me kind of envious of Sora's climbing skills. He then lead us deeper into the cavern and we saw a tree inside with glowing white butterflies grouped together in one area.

"*&&X%." Tarzan said to Sora's shock.

"This is your home? But that means..." But Tarzan stopped him by raising his hands as though to tell us to listen. Even deep inside the cavern, we can still hear the sounds of the waterfall, which is pretty nice to hear.

"The waterfalls...they're echoing all the way here." Jane pointed out, in astonishment.

"*&&X%." Tarzan said again. "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I get it." Jane said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked to her.

"Yep, Tarzan's special gorilla word means heart." I said, thinking about Kairi, Lunar, and Riku. "Friends in our hearts. If we keep them there, we'll always see them."

"Heart..." Tarzan said, testing his new word.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said, glumly.

"Don't say it like that, as long as you think of them; Kairi and Riku will always be there. It's that thinking keeps you believing you'll find them." I said, as Sora nodded looking a little better.

"You sound like you know this really well." Sora said as I nodded.

"I've got friends that are really important to me but they're far away. I'm sad that I can't see them but just thinking about them makes me feel a little better and I hope I'll see them again soon." I said as Sora gave a look of realization. "It was a long time ago, three of my friends are gone and I have to find and help them. I don't care if it takes me forever, it'll all be worth it."

"You're right, thanks Anna." Sora said, nodding. "Its just, you never really talk about your last adventure. You must've been through a lot."

"Yeah, I have." I said, pulling out my Wayfinder. "I just hope things will turn out good in the end."

"Friends, same heart." Tarzan said, looking at the flowers. "Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

"It's pretty lonely then." I said, with a sigh. I never want to be without Lunar or my heart. Not being able to feel or care; that's worse than death to me.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said, looking to Donald.

"I'm sorry too."

"Yay! You guys made up." I cheered, trying to get my mind off the depressing thought I just had.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy said, pulling us into a group hug.

"Come on, Sora. There's something we gotta do." I said, summoning Lunar Wish. We walked toward the butterflies and they soon flew off to reveal the keyhole. At once, Sora and I used our keyblade to lock the world from the Heartless. Another world down, lots more left. As soon as we sealed the keyhole, a gummi piece came out.

"A gummi!"

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy sighed, disappointed. At once, Terk started nudging toward Donald.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane teased and I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald yelled moving away as we all shared a good laugh. We made it back to the campsite and it's finally time to say our farewells. The Heartless left the world too so Jane and Tarzan can now start their relationship.

"We'd better get going now, thanks for everything." I said as Jane smiled.

"Where is your ship, anyway?"

"Well, uh...not too far." Donald answered, vaguely.

"Sora, Anna, Tarzan, friends." Tarzan said as we nodded. After that we left for the gummi ship.

"The gummi blocks that come out of that glowing hole," Sora said, as he sat down on his seat in the cockpit, "It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for."

"I dunno." Donald said, frying the spacecraft.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy piped up.

"Good idea, that'll give us time to restock too." I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, as I started going down the later.

"To my room, I need to rest."

"Okay, I'll get you when we need to make dinner." Goofy said and I went down the later and to my room to see Kairi sitting there grinning.

_ I'm so happy for you, Anna._

"What?"

_ Riku's your first kiss._ I blushed as I summoned my keyblade.

"You told her?"

_ Sorry, couldn't resist._ I sighed as I took out my journal and started writing.

_ But really, this is a good thing. You'll see him again soon._ I looked to Lunar.

"How much did you tell her?"

_ Only a little, Kairi and I get along._

"I can see that." I said with a sigh.

_ I just wish I could've seen it, it must've been really sweet._ Kairi gushed, side effects of hanging around Selphie.

_ You should've seen Anna's face when this all came back to her. She was so red in the face._ Lunar gossiped.

"YOU GUYS!" I yelled, blushing too. I gotta find a way to shot blushing every time I hear or think about Riku! I'm trying to save him! I can't let my emotions get the better of me now. But still, the lip contact came back. But something else dawned on me. What did Maleficent say about me to Riku? Will he change his view of me like he did Sora? Will he hate me for not telling him I was a Destiny Keeper?

_ Anna?_ Kairi asked as I shook my head.

"My head is just full of questions." I said, resting my head on the desk. "I just wish I knew the answers to all my questions right now."

_ Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your answers._ Kairi said, as I nodded. I remembered someone I can look to once we get to Traverse Town. Maybe he'll know how to save Riku at least. 'Merlin, I hope you have my answers.' I thought as I continued writing, waiting to go back to Traverse Town.

* * *

Blair: Oh, so that's why you were like that, Anna.

Anna: Don't say anything.

Crystal: I'll still be posting that picture this week. Those reading, you can guess which scene I mean. (smile)

Anna: (Blushes madly)

Crystal: So yes, I'll be posting it either today or later on this week but not after Friday. So to see the kiss scene, you can keep checking. Oh, and I'm still taking anonymous reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 7: Riku and Maleficent. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Riku and Maleficent

Crystalmaiden62: Finished, man this chapter is big but this chapter almost didn't even make it thanks to some computer problems.

Anna: But they're fixed now so everything's okay now. The chapter is up and we can keep going.

Blair: Still you were freaking out. I'm glad everything turned out well.

Crystal: Yep. So, I'll be posting the song results at the end of the chapter and for it's going to be a surprise at the results. Anyway, to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the songs I'll be mentioning at the end of this chapter. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. So, hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 7: Riku and Maleficent

The rest of the day, I had to deal with hearing Lunar and Kairi gossiping about Riku and me while I tried to either rest or work. Okay, I get that Kairi wants us to get together and I'm happy for that but you don't have to talk about it for hours! Sora, Donald, and Goofy kept staring at me as if I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off, and rightly so because I had to restrain myself from yelling at Kairi to stop talking. Maybe it was a good thing because the left me alone for the rest of the night and most of the next morning. By that time, Kairi had finally let the Riku issue go and started talking about normal things. It wasn't till late afternoon we arrived at the forever nighttime Traverse Town but not without something happening. Apparently, Donald finally gave in and tried to teach Sora how to fly the gummi ship: keyword being 'tried'. Sora kind of sent the gummi ship right at the world. Thankfully, Lunar can still turn into her gilder form and I jumped out in time as to get not get hurt. Sora and the others, they weren't so lucky.

"How come you're keyblade can do that but mine can't?" Sora yelled at me, not listening to Donald chewing him out.

"You had to crash land! You're not driving the gummi ship ever again!"

"Anna! Sora! Are you guys alright?" We looked to see Yuffie running to us, looking concerned. "Man, you guy look bad. How are you alright, Anna?"

"Advantage of being an advance keyblade wielder, I can make my keyblade into a glider." I said, as Sora glared a little annoyed at me.

"Come on, I'll take you to Cid. He can repair the gummi ship for you." Yuffie said, guiding us to Cid's shop. I ended up having to drag Goofy there since he looked dead on his feet. When we got to the shop, Sora and Donald talked to Cid about repairs and I cast a Cura spell on Goofy to help him out.

"Hey, Anna. I got something for you." Yuffie said, pulling out four simple Mickey Mouse head silver keychains. "A new shop opened up and I thought you and your friends might like these."

"Thanks Yuffie. They look really cute." I said taking them. I wonder if I can get these engraved.

"If you'd like, you can get them engraved and stuff if you got to the Moogles upstairs." Yuffie smiled as I stared at her. It's like she knew what I was going to say. "Ah, you're just easy to read." Yuffie grinned, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go." I'm getting used to her dragging me around, mostly because Kat would do the same thing at the mall when there's a sale on skirts.

"What can I do for you, kupo?" A Moogle asked, as I entered the shop with Yuffie.

"I was wondering if you could engrave something on each of these." I said, handing it the keychains.

"What would you like on the, kupo?"

"I want each of them to have a different letter on them, one R, K, S, and A." I said with the Moogle nodding.

"Sure thing, it'll be done in a second, kupo."

"Thank you." I said with a nod as Yuffie smiled.

"You're giving them to Sora and your missing friends, right?"

"Yep." I said, taking out my Wayfinder.

"What's that?"

"A charm a friend of mine gave me when I first found out I was the Destiny Keeper. She gave them to me and our other friends that can use keyblades but something happened and we got separated." I clung to my Wayfinder, thinking of my friends that are gone now and feeling a bit of comfort in my next decision. "Even though they're gone, I've still got a connection with them. My Wayfinder is the symbol of my connection with them. I want to give them to Sora and the others so that when the time comes if we're separated again, at least they'll have something to look at when thinking about each other."

"That's a nice idea." Yuffie said smiling. "I'm sure they'll like it."

"I hope so." I thought. I want Kairi and Riku to have at least something to hold on to when this is all over.

"I'm done, kupo." The Moogle said, handing me a paper bag.

"Thank you." I said, taking it.

"Anna, Yuffie, there you are." We turned to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy coming into the shop in clean clothes and looking better. "Why did you run off like that?"

"I just went to get these engraved." I said, digging into the bag and pulling out the Mickey head with an 'S' on it.

"What's this?" Sora asked, looking at him.

"A keychain, I've got one for Riku and Kairi, too, when we find them." I said, as Sora smiled.

"That's a great idea, they'll like them." He said, pocketing his keychain. "By the way, we're looking for Leon. Do you know where he is, Yuffie?"

"Oh yeah, he's training in the Secret Waterways near the Alleyway in the Second District." Yuffie said, grinning before looking serious. "You'd better be careful though, the number of Heartless has doubled since you last came here."

"What, but why?" Donald asked, shocked.

"I don't know, you might want to ask Leon about that when you see him." Yuffie said and we went off. Yuffie wasn't kidding when she said the number of Heartless doubled. There were the Heartless we were used to see and there three others that we were used to seeing in other worlds like Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas. There are also new Heartless that appeared like Green Requiems and Air Soldiers. This really confused everyone but me, no.

"Why are there so many Heartless here? This isn't normal." Donald said, as Goofy looked to me.

"Do you know why more Heartless are here?"

"Kind of, yes." I said, nodding. "Someone I know is in town and she's part of the darkness so really, you can blame it on her."

"But who is she?" Sora asked, as I shook my head.

"Well, you'll have to let Leon and the others explain who she is." I said, glaring at where a Heartless stood. "She's kind of the reason why Heartless are all around the place in other worlds."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Donald asked, looking shocked and frustrated.

"Like I said, let Leon and the others explain. They really felt her wrath." I said and shut up on the subject. Though I may hate her, I shouldn't say anything just yet. I want to be the one to avenge Terra since she's the one who tempted the darkness inside his heart and Leon and the others have a right to be the ones to tell them about her. We soon arrived in the Alleyway to see the Secret Waterway was barred by, well, bars.

"Why does he need these bars anyway?" Sora asked, looking at the bars.

"Probably to keep the Heartless out, we know it's annoying to fight the Heartless all the time." I said, with a sigh and summoning Lunar Wish. "I'll just…"

"Leave it to us!" I turned to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking ready and ran at the bars.

"Wait, guys!" But it was too late. The guys slammed into the bars breaking it but it looked like it hurts. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yep." Sora said, grinning not even looking bruised up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've had worse from falling off the trees back on the islands." Of course, I should've guessed. So we entered inside the cavern to see Leon training with his Gunblade and Aerith watching on the sidelines.

"Sora, Anna, Donald, Goofy, when did you get back?" Aerith asked as Leon stopped to see us coming to him.

"Just a little while ago. Sora and the others have some questions for you." I said, wringing out my clothes.

"I'd thought you'd tell them." Leon said, as I shrugged.

"It's probably better you say a bit. I'd probably over whelm them with information." On top of that, Sora doesn't really listen to me; Clayton is one example. Leon seemed to get my drift and nodded.

"Alright then, what is it?"

"On a few different world, we found glowing keyholes and out keyblades shot a beam of light at it and we heard a locking sound." Sora said, as Leon nodded.

"So, you guys found the Keyhole."

"Yeah." Sora answered. "The keyblades locked them automatically."

"Good." Aerith said as I nodded

"You see, every world has it's own keyhole." I said as the guys looked to me when I crossed my arms. "These keyholes lead to the heart of the world. The island's keyhole was that door it the Secret Place, for example."

"There must be one in this town as well." Leon pointed out as I nodded.

"Thankfully, it's hidden pretty well."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"It was in Ansem's report." I winced at that name. If only they knew. "The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core."

"They fill the heart of the world in darkness." I said, as they looked at me. "They can't take the darkness and the world dies. At least, I think that's the case from what I saw in the keyhole of the Destiny Islands."

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked, a little scared.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith said, as I nodded.

"What?" Sora, Donald and Goofy screamed in shock.

"It's rare for people to survive when a world is destroyed so we're pretty luck. I'm sure Riku and Kairi made it off at least." I said.

"You mean they're safe." Sora said, and I shrugged but that's enough for Sora.

"This is why your key is so important but Lunar Wish plays an important role in this as well." Leon said, looking to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora's keyblade may lock the worlds from the Heartless but your keyblade can repair worlds with an early stage of darkness in them." Aerith said, and now I understood Lunar's words that day, she had powers but it was too much to heal the island's darkness. Sora at least remembered that I wasn't able to save the islands for a reason so he didn't say anything.

"So please, please lock the keyholes. You're the only ones who can." Aerith pleaded as I nodded but Sora looked a little torn.

"I don't know…"

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon pointed out as I nodded.

"It'll help us look for the others. We can close keyholes on the side. You're new to this so think of keyholes as an extra reason to explore worlds for now." I said as Sora nodded a little.

"I guess you're right…" Sora said, though still seemed a little out of it. "Okay!"

"That's good." I said, smiling a little. Sora's at least taking his responsibility. "Hey Leon, do you think Cid would know what these gummi do?" I asked as Goofy took out the gummi blocks we got from Wonderland and the Deep Jungle."

"Yes, he should be able to install them in you gummi ship." Aerith said, looking pleased.

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Wait, Sora. Take this with you." Leon said, giving Sora a small stone, I think it's called Earthshine. "This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" Sora asked but Leon had no answer.

"You've been carrying it around without even knowing how to use it?" I asked as Leon looked away. Sora just snickered a little but stopped when Leon pointed his gunblade at us and we made a run for it. We left for the First District again but not before battling a bunch of Heartless again. What really spooked me was that the Heartless were hanging around the fountain in the Second District in large numbers. They're getting too close to the keyhole; I just hope the bell is safe now. We arrived at Cid's shop to see him behind his counter as usual.

"Hey Cid, we got something for you." Sora said, taking the gummi blocks from Goofy.

"What've you got there?" Cid asked as we got in front of the counter and Sora dropped the blocks onto the counter. "Hey. Well, if it ain't a gummi block."

"Yup." Sora said, nodding.

"We found these on different worlds, do you know how these work?" I asked as Cid squinted at me.

"I thought you knew, bein' the Destiny Keeper and all."

"Hey, I'm not into the gummi block stuff." I said, shaking my head.

"So, what's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me!" Cid yelled at us, making us jump back a bit. "You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis?"

"Don't look at me, I don't fly the gummi ship." I said, raising my hands in surrender.

"He does." Sora said as he and Goofy pointed to Donald.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Nothing." We said, not looking at him.

"Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground." Cid muttered, annoyed at us.

"There's a lot we don't know. So what! If anything you should blame Anna!"

"Hey! To me gummi ships weren't my main mode of travel until now." I said, glaring at Sora as he glared back.

"We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds." Sora pointed out, breaking eye contact and I had to nod at that.

"He's right, we really don't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Whoa, easy you two." Cid said. "I didn't know. No hard feeling, alright?"

"Yeah, it's okay." I said, with a shrug as Sora nodded.

"Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

"Thanks." Sora said, beaming at Cid. After Cid looked at the gummi blocks, he came back to inform us.

"Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places." Cid said, holding the gummi block for us to see. "You want one on your ship, right?" We all nodded and Cid sighed. "I'll install it for you, I need to do the repairs on the gummi ship anyway. It won't be that bad though. The cabins aren't touched; it's just the cockpit that needs to be repaired. You did a number on it, Sora."

"That's why you'll never drive the gummi ship again." Donald growled at Sora, who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first." Cid said, as we looked at him.

"What do you need to deliver?" Sora asked.

"Just a book."

"Can I see it?" I asked as Cid nodded, handing it to me. It was the Pooh book from ten years ago but it looked really worn out now.

"It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart." Cid said, as I opened the book to see a lot of the pages were missing. "Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?"

"Sure thing, I think I know the man you're talking about." I said as Cid nodded.

"It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign."  
"Got it." Sora said as he took the book. Suddenly, we heard a bell. "Wh…what was that?"

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing." Cid said, thoughtfully. "Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first."

"Okay." I said, nodding. Maybe I can go check on the bell later on my own.

"When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Alright, let's go guys." Sora said as we made out way to the Third District. Now the number of Heartless is growing again. I grew really nervous, this is getting really big now and at this rate the town will be filled with Heartless. Still, we have to deliver the letter and we found the door, used a fire spell on it to unlock it, and got inside. It was a dark place and it really didn't look inhabited by anyone; big surprise.

"Sora, you might want to be careful on those things." I said, looking at the rocks we had to jump on to get to the house on the little island in the middle of the watery room. "They'll start moving once you get on them."

"Really? They don't look like they'll move." Sora said as Donald jumped onto the rock but as soon as he landed and stood up straight, the rock started to move.

"I win again." I said, jumping onto the rock. We finally made it across, Goofy falling into the water a few times to see the doors to the house were boarded up.

"How do we get in now?" Donald asked.

"Through the back, where else?" Sora said and we found the hole in the back where we could enter though the place was completely empty. Big surprise.

"There's something about this musty place." Sora and I turned to see Kairi walking in looking at the dark walls. How did she do that? She didn't look transparent at all now. She looked solid and normal. "It reminds me of the Secret Place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls next to Anna's drawing. Remember?"

"Kairi?" Sora asked, reaching to her.

"Sora?" Sora turned around but I didn't so I saw Kairi smiling at me as she vanished. Okay, another question I need to ask.

"Well, well." We turn to see a familiar old wizard. "You both have arrived sooner then I expected."

"Wha…you knew we were coming?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Of course, and I knew I'd see you again." Merlin said, looking to me.

"Yeah, me too." I said with a small smile.

"Well, seeing as you know Anna, you can't be a Heartless." Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Gee, you think?" Donald said, sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I'm not a Heartless." Merlin said, with a small smile. "My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed." Merlin said, with a nod. "Donald, Goofy, I know you're Anna, and who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Sora."

"Ah. So, you have the key." Merlin said, looking over Sora before looking to me. "He reminds me of the second boy."

"Yes, he looks a lot like Sora in a way." I said, thinking about Ventus.

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment…" Merlin said, moving to the platform in the middle of the room and started using magic to unpack his things. It was actually kind of funny to see and we had to duck and jump out of the way of any furniture coming our way. Soon, the room looked more livable. "There, now." Merlin looked pleased by the change he made before looking to us. "Your king asked me to train Sora in the art of magic and to answer any questions Anna might have." Okay, I love Merlin now! "We can start any time you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." Suddenly blue sparkles came and soon crowded around little familiar white pumpkin carriage and formed into the Fairy Godmother.

"Hello, I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." I wanted to meet Fairy Godmother for a long time since I saw her helping Terra and Aqua. So, this is pretty cool.

"I don't know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said.

"That reminds me, we got something for you." I said, handing him the Pooh book.

"Oh, that book." Merlin said, taking the book from me. "So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book this is, Sora?"

"What is it?" Sora asked, as he, Donald, and Goofy stared at the book.

"I don't know myself." Merlin said, as I faced palmed myself. "In fact, it's not even mine. A young man gave it to me, thinking it was mine." Terra. "It was such a curious book, I asked to repair it for you. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like." He said as he used magic to make the book float to a stand. "Oh, and about stone of yours."

"What this?" Sora said, taking out the Earthshine Leon gave him.

"Yes. You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin said and we went to the Fairy Godmother, who took the stone tenderly.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked, noticing the look on the Fairy Godmother's face.

"Oh, the poor thing!" The Fair Godmother cried a little as she looked at the stone. "He turned into a summon gem."

"A summon gem?" Sora asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness." Fairy Godmother said, looking sad. "When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world."

"Can he regain himself?"

"Yes, but only in spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity bobbity boo!" She waved her wand and the stone vanished and Sora's keyblade glowed a little. "Now, whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me."

"But…" Sora said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, Sora. Once we bring order back to the worlds, every world taken by the darkness will return and so will their people." I said and Sora looked more relieved by this.

"Sora, Anna, please help them." Fair Godmother pleaded.

"Don't worry, we will. Right, Anna?"

"Right." I nodded; I want to help as many people that I can. I feel a little guilty that I didn't stop the whole Heartless problem before it even stared but if I did, things would've been extremely different for Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"Hey Anna, I'm going to train a little bit with Simba." Sora said, looking excited.

"Sure, I'll stay down here and talk with Fairy Godmother."

"You don't want to come and train you magic?" Donald asked, as I shook my head.

"I need to ask some questions so you go ahead of me." Sora nodded and he and the others went up to the attic, leaving me with Fairy Godmother.

"So what questions would you like to ask, my dear?" Fairy Godmother asked as I pulled up a chair.

"Well, I've got this friend Riku."

"Oh yes, he's a very strong young man." Fairy Godmother said, with a glint in here eyes that I really couldn't tell what it was. "But he's slowly sinking into darkness."

"Yeah, I know that. I was just wondering if you have any suggestions on how I can help him guide him out of the darkness." I said as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Well my dear, as long as darkness is there, so will light. Your light is able to guide people not only to you but you to them."

"How?"

"The bond you have with Riku." Fairy Godmother said, as if it was as plain as day. "Your light is there to guide your friend Ventus but that doesn't mean it also can't be for Riku as well." I nodded, that made perfect sense. "But because of the darkness, the light of you and your friends may not be enough. You need something physical to keep the person thinking of the bond between you and Riku."

"Will this do?" I asked, handing her the keychain I'm planning to give to Riku.

"Yes, this'll do nicely." Fairy Godmother said, as I pocketed it. "But be warned, it might not work if he terminates the bond by himself."

"Then what can I do then?" I asked, but the Fairy Godmother looked sad.

"You'll need to give him a bit of your light but to do that darkness must attack your heart." Wait what?

"So, I have to turn into a Heartless?"

"No dear, I'm afraid you'll die." Okay, what? "You're a being of pure light and not only that, you're the Destiny Keeper. The light of Kingdom Hearts that's a part of your heart can't be tainted and for that it'll kill you if any darkness tries to enter your heart." Well, that's going to things to be wary of: the Keyblade war and now any kind of darkness that can kill me.

"So, when I die, what'll happen to my heart?" I asked.

"You'll fade and the light that's not a part of Kingdom Hearts will become a part of it." Fairy Godmother said, as I nodded.

"So then, that'll be a last resort option. Will I know if the bond is severed?"

"Yes, but please, be careful Anna. The darkness may try to attack you but you need to be strong and believe in the light."

"Right, thanks Fairy Godmother." I said as Sora and the others came from the attic.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep." I said, nodding. I'll have to start with my plan once we see Riku again. And that chance came when we got out of the cavern and back out to the third District. Two Soldier Heartless appeared but were instantly destroyed by a certain silver haired boy.

"There you are. What's going on?" Riku asked, grinning. Riku looked the same as ever, even with his Soul Eater sword in his hand, but something was off about him. Something dark hung over him that I could only guess was the new darkness forming in his heart.

_You'd better be careful, Anna. Remember what the darkness can do._ Lunar whispered in my head. She sounded really worried and really, I don't blame her. But the darkness looks small and Riku won't hurt me. Of that, I'm sure.

"Riku!" Sora cheered, ran to him and started pulling on Riku's cheeks. Yeah, I don't get why he did that.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said, pushing Sora off before looking at me. I really don't know what to do. He stole my first kiss when I was semi-unconscious and I felt really awkward about what to even say. "I'm glad you're okay, Anna." I looked up at Riku and he had a gentle smile on his face. I blushed and I nodded.

"Come on, Anna. Say something." Sora said, as I sucked up my nerves and finally spoke.

"I'm really happy you're okay. You really had me worried back on the island." I said and Riku looked happy. I don't know what possessed me but I ran up and hugged him and he hugged back.

"I'm really glad you're alright after what happened in the jungle." He whispered and I pulled back blushing. This made him chuckle a little as Sora looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Riku said, waving it off as I nodded. I don't want Sora to know Riku kissed me. He'd freak out and ask me why I didn't say anything sooner.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked, looking Riku up and down.

"I hope not. Took me forever to find you." Riku lied and I sighed.

"Riku!" Sora cheered, looking happier than he had been since starting this journey.

"Still, I'm glad you're okay. Do you know where Kairi is?" I said, as Riku looked shocked. Guess Maleficent didn't say she wasn't with us.

"Isn't she with you?" Sora shook his head, looking depressed.

"We saw her on the islands but she vanished. I just hope she made it off the island alright." I said, I don't even know where Kairi's body is. "That reminds me, here." I handed him not only his keychain but Kairi's as well. "I got these engraved with our letters and we each have one."

"Why are you giving me Kairi's key chain then?" Riku asked, showing it to me.

"Just a feeling, you'll find her." I said as Sora stared at me.

"What? You think we can't find her?" Sora asked as I shook my head. Riku, on the other hand, had a strange look in his eyes as he started at the two key chains and pocketing them.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made if off the island, too." Riku said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Sora was standing next to me during this, looking a little hopeful that we may find Kairi. Riku soon walked off a bit but looked happy and excited. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now."

"Then she'll be in real danger because of the Heartless running around." I said as Riku nodded but looked worried. If I were him and one of my friends or even Amy and Amanda were looking for me in worlds attacked by the Heartless, I'd be freaking out. "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this…" I heard a noise behind Riku and me and I turned to see Sora and attacked a Heartless that was about to attack us.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked, smirking as he turned to us.

"Sora, what did you…?" Riku asked, walking up to him.

"We've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora said, gesturing to Goofy and Donald, who have been standing back all this time.

"Who are they?" Riku asked, looking at them.

"Old friends of mine. They're good." I said as Riku looked to me.

"Ahem. My name is…" Donald started but good old Sora interrupted.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"And Kairi." I added as Riku smiled at me but I couldn't help but notice Riku gave a slight dark look at Sora but it was so fast, I'm not sure it was really there.

"Really? Well, what do you know?" Riku said, now I can feel the coldness in his words.

"Oh and guess what? Sora's the keyblade master." Goofy said, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders. "And Anna's the Destiny Keeper chosen by the Lunar Wish Keyblade."

"Who would've thought Sora would be the Keyblade master." Donald said, folding his arms, or were they wings? I don't know.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora glared at Donald and I sighed.

"So, this is called a keyblade?" Riku said, holding Sora's keyblade.

"Huh? Hey, give it back." Sora said, noticing he wasn't holding his keyblade. How does that even happen? Can't you tell if you're not holding something anymore? Then again, this is Sora. He made to grab it from Riku but he jumped back and Sora fell to the ground.

"Come on, Riku." I said, shaking my head as Riku examined the keyblade.

"Catch." He threw it at Sora who caught it, shocked. Riku then turned to me and his whole cold expression changed to a warm one. "So what's your keyblade like?"

"Here." I said, taking out Lunar Wish.

_No, don't let him hold me!_ Lunar yelled at me and I nearly dropped her.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, she doesn't want to be held by anyone else other than me and she just yelled at me." I said, rubbing my head. Man, can she scream! For a heart, she's got lungs and a good screaming voice.

"That's okay, I can look." Riku said, examining my special keyblade at a distance. "It's not bad, I think it suits you, Anna."

"Thanks." I said with and I couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

"Okay, so you're coming with us, right?" Sora asked, as Riku's dark look returned. "We've got this awesome rocket! Wait 'till you see it!"

"Yeah and Sora kept the side of the room for you clean all this time. It's a miracle. And the beds are pretty comfy too minus Sora's snoring." I said, grinning as Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"No, he can't come!" Donald yelled.

"What?" Sora asked, shocked and angry.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled as I glared at him.

"That's no fair though. We pick up Mickey but leave our friends behind? He wouldn't like that one pit!" I pointed out as Donald glared at me.

"I said 'no'!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine! Then when we find Mickey, we'll tell him when you did!" I yelled, annoyed.

"He's gone!" Goofy yelled and we looked to see Riku had gone.

"Riku!" Sora called out, walking to where Riku stood but there was no sigh of him. "Nice going."

"I say we roast Donald for this and have him for dinner." I said, summoning my keyblade, as Donald looked look scared.

"You wouldn't."

"Firaga!" I yelled, aiming my keyblade at him and he made a run for it.

"Oh well, at least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora said, trying to think positively but I'm angry with Donald. If he had just said yes, he wouldn't be around Maleficent anymore and he wouldn't have been hurt by the darkness.

"I still think we make duck stew or something." I said, glaring at Donald.

"Come on, Anna. Don't hurt Donald." Sora said as I looked to him.

"If he's gone then you can fly the gummi ship." I said, as Donald looked worried.

"Hey, Anna. Why don't you check out the bell from earlier?" Goofy said, as I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll do that. But don't be surprised if you find a duck on our dinner plate tonight." I said and walked off to the Second District. Now wanting to go to the keyhole, I just walked around a bit, thinking for a second. I needed to talk to Lunar for a bit anyway. "How was Kairi able to appear like that anyway?"

_She was using her light, your light, and Sora's light to communicate with the two of you._ Lunar pointed out, sounding calmer now. _It's pretty easy since you already have a bond with her and Sora._

"Okay, that makes sense on only why we can see her. But why didn't you let Riku touch you?"

_Didn't you see Riku's darkness? Its gonna grow and don't want to know how the darkness will react to me._ She said, and I can tell she was calm but freaked out. I'll have to be careful with the darkness around Riku from now on. I walked back to the Third District and opened the door a little to hear a familiar woman's voice.

"See? It's just as I told you." I gripped my hand at hearing Maleficent's voice. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. Not only that, he's stolen the adventure and the girl you've waited for all these years." Wait, what? "You waited for Anna to return to you and that boy stole her from you and your other friend. Once he's done with her and claims his victory, he will toss her aside just like he has with you and will be left to defend herself. You can tell she's crying for your help." What? "She gave you your friend's present, knowing she'll never be able to find her as long as she's with that boy. He will continue to hold her back from finding your friend. Being the Destiny Keeper, she needs to guide him but she'll never be able to save anyone without having a real hero by her side." I looked through the crack in the door I made to see Maleficent and Riku watching Sora through the window of the Vacant House. Riku glared at the window and I can see him gripping his hand. "You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for and save the girl you've waited all this time." I can't take it anymore!

"Riku, don't be fooled!" I yelled, running through the door and facing them. Riku looked shocked to see me, and Maleficent smirked at the sight of me. "Sora would never replace you, Riku. You do know, that right?"

"You saw how he just took me leaving. He doesn't care and if you leave he'll do the same thing to you, Anna." Riku said, a pleading look in his eyes. "Anna, come with me. We can find Kairi together." He reached out for me and I really wanted to take it. I want to be with Riku but I can't go down the path of darkness or I might end up dead.

"Riku, please just listen to me. Sora's been looking for you and Kairi all this time. Sora wouldn't stop looking for you."

"Yet he forgot about me at the Coliseum. He was too busy trying to win the games to the point he wouldn't let the bet to go stop that dog." Riku pointed out and I had to admit he's got a point.

"But he tried to look for you in the Deep Jungle."

"Only because he got into a fight with that duck." Riku said, as Maleficent smirked at me.

"As I told you before, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. But Riku can see clearly how that boy feels about him." I glared at Maleficent as Riku took out Kairi's key chain.

"I swear on this keychain I'll find Kairi and save you from Sora. My offer will always stand even when Sora leaves you behind." Maleficent summoned a dark portal behind her as Riku said this.

"Riku! Wait!" I yelled but he was gone and Maleficent smirked at me as the portal vanished with her and Riku. I couldn't stop Riku from leaving but then again, I guessed this would happen anyway. Still, I felt like Riku was still with me in some way.

_It's your bond with Riku. He's making the bond between you stronger by thinking about each other._ Lunar said as I took out my keychain. I can't help but think about him and I smiled at this feeling. At least he's thinking about me and still views me as a friend.

"Anna, there you are?" I looked to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out of the Vacant House. "Did you look at the bell?"

"Well, the rope for the bell is actually blocked off so I wasn't able to check on it." I said, shrugging.

"Well, we're going to ring this bell. The guys said something might happen if we do." Sora said, looking excited. I don't blame Riku for being mad at Sora now. He simply dismissed the fact that Riku just up and left. Still, I went after Sora; he's still a good guy but he's clueless. Donald stayed as far from me as possible, Goofy or Sora acting as a shield to keep me away from him but I'm not mad anymore. I can feel the connection with Riku now, which makes me wonder. Can Riku feel it too? I'll have to ask Lunar later since she can probably tell since she's inside my heart. We climbed up to the top of the Gizmo Shop but I noticed something along the way. The number of Heartless weren't as much as it was a few minutes ago and that can only mean one thing; the big boss is coming.

"Looks like it really is blocked off." Sora said, touching the wood that blocked the rope to ring the bell. I know what he's planning to do and I moved back a little form the wooden wall.

"Sora, you guys. Think a little." I said but like before, the three slammed against the wood breaking in, only this time they looked hurt. "Curaga." I said, healing them all. "Really Sora, I know that's probably a good way of opening the way but couldn't we have just, I don't know, cut it with our keyblades!" I said, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah." Sora said, grinning. Really, Sora needs to use that thing on his neck for a change. "Anyway, I'll stay out here while you ring the bell."

"'kay." Sora said, as I walked out. Sora rang the bell and the face of the fountain turned and changed. "Did anything happen?"

"Yeah, ring the bell again!" I yelled over the wind. Won't be long now. Sora pulled the rope two more times and I looked down to see the keyhole in the new face of the fountain. "Come on, Sora! We found the keyhole!" I yelled and we ran fast toward the keyhole. But, when the keyhole is out, so are the boss Heartless. We just got to the fountain when we jumped back to see Armored Guard again.

"I thought we got rid of him!" Sora yelled, landing a few good shots in but the Armored Guard then moved away.

"No, it got a new mode." I said as Armored Guard turned over and became Opposite Armor. Unlike Armored Guard, Opposite Armor is a lot stronger and started causing a lot of damage so Donald and I were busy, healing Goofy and Sora as well as ourselves.

"How are we gonna beat it now?" Sora yelled, as he dodged the arms coming at him in a pinwheel motion. "I can just summon Simba and we can end this battle!"

"Simba alone won't be enough to beat Opposite Armor though!" I yelled, aiming Lunar Light spells at the Heartless boss and managing to finish off the remaining arms and Donald and Goofy destroyed the feet.

"Let's use Simba and your magic together then!" Sora yelled and I nodded, he's finally used his brain. He summoned Simba as Goofy and Donald moved out of the way of the lion. Simba roared and charged at the Heartless getting a few good bites in it.

"My turn, clear!" I yelled as Simba jumped out of the way. "Lunar Storm!" I yelled aiming my Lunar spell at the Heartless. Opposite Armor just shook and released the heart inside it before fading away, leaving us with the keyhole.

"Ready, Sora?" I asked, as he nodded. We aimed out keyblades at the keyhole we locked it so that this world can be a real safe haven at last.

"We did it!" Sora cheered as Goofy and Donald jumped for joy. "Let's go to Cid and see if the gummi ship is ready." So we went to see Cid who wasn't at his store but just hanging out near the door to the Second District.

"Hey, now that was quick!" Cid said, looking at us. "Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Workin' on your gummi ship sure is great but I still need to finish a bit more before you guys can head off. Come again and I'll give you a big discount."

"Thanks, Cid. But where are we going to sleep tonight if the gummi ship is still being repaired?" I asked.

"You can get a few rooms at the hotel." Cid said, looking pleased. "The number of Heartless is dropping so it should be safe for you guys to stay there." So we headed to the hotel and I got to stay in the green room and the guys stayed in the blue room.

"Man, what a day." I yawned, laying in bed as Kairi appeared at the foot of my bed and sat down.

_Thanks for the keychain, Anna. It looked cute. But why did you give it to Riku?_

"Well, he'll find your body so I'm sure he'll give it to you then." I said, as Kairi looked serious.

_You're really worried about Riku. I could hear you talking to the Fairy Godmother. You must be scared finding out the second option._ Kairi said, and I noticed a scared look on her face. _I mean, you won't become a Heartless. You'll just die. Aren't you scared?_

"Yeah, but this is the second thing that can kill me because I'm the Destiny Keeper." I said, thinking back on my adventures with Ventus. "There were so many times I could've died and really I'm scared. I might really die this time and I'll never see my family ever again." I sat up and looked at Kairi, I need to do this. "If I do end up dying, would you mind trying to find a way back to my world and giving my journal to my cousins, Amy and Amanda?"

_Don't say that!_ I jumped at this as Kairi looked close to tears. _You can't die now! I'm remembering bits and pieces but I remember you a little. I don't want to lose a friend after all this!_ I sighed and I tried to grab Kairi's shoulder in comfort but my hand went through it.

"Kairi, I still have that first option. I can feel the bond between Riku and me. As long as that bond is there, I should be safe."

_I hope so._ Kairi said and I nodded. That night, Lunar, Kairi, and I talked away about different things: Sora's recklessness, Riku's actions, and Maleficent. I end up waking up late the next day to see the others had already checked out and I ran to the First District to find them.

"Hey!" I yelled, spotting the three guys standing in front of Cid's accessory shop. "You planning to leave me behind?"

"I thought Donald went to wake you up?" Goofy asked, looking to the duck next to him and Donald looked away.

"Donald." He glared at me.

"That's for trying to set me on fire." He said and walked off to the door to exit Traverse Town.

"Can I just fire one spell at him?" I whispered to the guys.

"Maybe, he's all yours if he doesn't let Kairi on board." Sora said and we shared a good laugh as we headed to the door after Donald. We've still got a long adventure ahead of us but at least now I know what to do for Riku. I just hope I can keep option one till the end.

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's chapter 7. I really hope you readers liked it but now it's time to find out the results for the songs sent by readers. Well, the thing is only four people turned in a song or two for me to look at. So, I thought, 'it's my choice, my rules'.

Blair: So Crystal here got lazy and chose one from each of these people.

Anna: BLAIR!

Crystal: It's okay. Anyway, let me start the list with the OST I've thought for Anna and one song, then the songs from the readers. Now with me, I have two OST for each main OC character; each song representing a main mood of the character in the story.

OST  
Armony's Theme- Fullmetal Alchemist Broken Angel (Happy or positive emotions)  
Parting Song- Pandora Hearts (Sad emotions)  
Song  
Omokage-Shaman King

Okay, I know I said there would be one other song but looking back at it, it didn't seem to fit Anna so I took it out. So now onto the songs that were sent to me. I'd like to thank Aerith the Evenstar, WingofHope, Anna Crosszeria, and AnimeLegalFanGirl for the songs. So let's begin.

You'll be in my Heart: I'm a sucker for a good Disney song and when doing this chapter and listening to this chapter, it really did make me think of Anna. She thinks of Riku all the time, tries to save him, and connects their hearts. Even without it, he's always in Anna's heart in a way to thank you Aerith!

I Dreamed a Dream: Again a good song. Thank you WingofHope! You were right, this song does describe Anna and her want to be happy with all her friends but because of a certain old man, it can't happen. More over, the song is wonderful in the musical. So again, thank you so much WingofHope!

Aitai: Okay, Anna Crosszeria gave me a huge task. Instead of one or two songs, she gave me four really good songs! It was a hard choice but I chose Aitai by GUMI. Why? Because looking at the english lyrics will describe Anna's attempts to reach Riku's heart as the darkness takes him. I won't say anymore on how it'll turn out but again another good song. Anna Crosseria, thank you for all the wonderful songs.

Paxmaveiti: Okay, I didn't know this song when AnimeLegalFanGirl told me about it and she showed me the lyrics and they seemed to fit Anna and Riku. Its the Japanese ending for one of the Professor Layton games; a game I haven't played but seen my cousins play all the time. AnimeLegalFanGirl said it's a good temporary goodbye song and I've got to say, you're right. The lyrics and the soft melody made me really think of Anna and Riku. It even made me want this song at the end of this fanfiction but that's to be decided. You really got me into this song and I can't leave this and I'm curious on playing the game but I'm saving up for Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance so that'll be on my to play list. Thanks for this song and telling me about the game, AnimeLegalFanGirl!

Crystal: Wow, that's long! I had a lot to say on these. So again, thanks for these songs guys. So, hope you enjoyed this. Join us next time in Chapter 8: Agrabah. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Agrabah

Crystalmaiden62: Well, chapter 8 is finally up.

Anna: You usually post on Fridays and Sunday though.

Crystal: There's a reason for that.

Blair: What is it now?

Crystal: Hey, I had a math test to study for. So if I'm off by a few days from my usually posting days, its because I'm in my summer semester of school. So, lets begin with the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own, Kingdom hearts or anything from it. I only own Anna and Lunar wish. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 8: Agrabah

It didn't take us long to get to the next world thanks to Cid. He was nice enough to add a warp drive system to the gummi ship and we flew to the warp hole to lead us to the next world. It actually felt okay to warp this time. After the time at the Enchanted Domain, I was really scared of getting sick again but I guess the key to warping is either a strong stomach or something to shield you when warping. The bad thing was, we ended up in a huge asteroid field with Heartless ships coming at us. Needless to say, I was holding for dear life and wishing Kairi, who was next to me, were solid because I need someone to hold right now. We soon came into view of the world of Agrabah, which looked to be mostly desert, with the city of Agrabah and the cave of wonders at the polar ends of the world. This is also the home of another Princess of Heart, Jasmine, and she's in real danger since Jafar works with Maleficent. Once she gets Jasmine, she'll have six of the seven princesses and that's not a good thing. Thank god Kairi's with us. We landed and I noticed Kairi vanished so I guessed she went back inside Sora's heart for the time being. The city looked deserted and I can see why, as we entered into two to get ambushed by a ton of Bandit and Air Soldier Heartless.

"No wonder the town looks empty, there are Heartless everywhere." Donald said as Goofy thought for a minute.

"But why are there so many here. It's like they're looking for something."

"Maybe the keyhole?" Sora suggested as I shook my head as we walked to the Alley.

"That and something else." I said crossing my arms.

"Hello?" We looked to see Jasmine hiding behind some crates. "Who's there? Hello?"

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, as we walked to her and she got out from behind the crates.

"Yes, I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine said before looking at me and I saw a certain shine in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Uh…so that makes you a princess." Goofy pointed out as I nodded.

"But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine said, looking depressed.

"Jafar?" Sora asked, shocked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine asked, as the guys shook their heads.

"We're kind of from out of town." I said and Jasmine nodded in understanding. For some reason, I think she knew I was the Destiny Keeper.

"He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah."

"Let me guess, he's also the one controlling the monsters in town." I said, as Jasmine nodded.

"He's desperately looking for something… something he calls the 'keyhole'."

"Told you it was the keyhole." Sora whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Jafar caught me trying to escape, but _he_ helped me." Jasmine said, looking worried.

"Who helped you?" Sora asked, noticing the look on Jasmine's face.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something…" Jasmine said, looking worried. "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Don't worry, we'll find him for you, Jasmine." I said, as Jasmine looked relieved.

"Thank you, um…."

"I'm Anna, these are my friends: Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Jasmine nodded, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Anna. I don't know why, but I've got a feeling I can trust you on finding Aladdin." Jasmine said as I smiled back. It's the bond between the lights inside us. They look to me when needed after all.

"Aladdin?" We turned to look up to see Jafar standing up on the platform above us. "Where might I find this street rat? Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

"Get lost, lizard breath!" I yelled, getting in front of Jasmine with Lunar Wish at the ready.

"Jasmine, run." Sora whispered and she ran off.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key and the girl who watches over destiny." Jafar said, looking down at us. "I have not time for you. Now then, street rats, I bid you farewell." He summoned a bunch of Bandit Heartless to fight us and once we were done, Jafar was gone.

"Now what'd we do?" Goofy asked, looking around.

"We go find Aladdin." I answered.

"But where to we look?"

"Outside the city, I don't think Aladdin would've left Jasmine's side unless it was for a good reason." I said, as was walked out of the Alley.

"But how do we even find him?" Sora asked as I walked up to a pool leading up to a room on the second floor. It was a little difficult for me to climb up but I got inside and Sora and the others.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Donald asked, as I noticed the magic carpet trying to pull its way out from under a heavy box.

"Yeah, this is Aladdin's place after all and this carpet is a friend of his." I said, trying to move the box, but it's pretty heavy. "Hey, Sora. A little help."

"Oh right." Sora and I then freed the magic carpet, which seemed happy and flew off to the outskirts of the city.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it, Sora, Anna!" Donald ordered and we raced out of the city; destroying any Heartless that got in our way. When we got there, the carpet came to us and lay out in mid air.

"Looks like it wants us to go on it." Goofy said looking at it.

"Can you lead us to Aladdin?" I asked and the carpet looked like it nodded. So, we got on and flew off to a dark part of the desert to see Aladdin and Abu being sucked into the sand and it didn't help that a bunch of Bandit Heartless coming at him. At once, we sprang into action. It didn't help that whenever we'd beat one Bandit, another would spring out of the sand and by the time we got Aladdin and Abu out of the sand we were surrounded by Heartless and out numbered. At once, Aladdin too out his lamp and started rubbing it and Sora stared, confused.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" Aladdin yelled, and Genie came out, looking as awesome as ever.

"Wish number one, coming right up!" He said, snapping his fingers making the Heartless disappear.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" I yelled and we ran out away from the spot and hopefully away from the Heartless swarm. It didn't take us long to explain why we were there and Aladdin looked grateful we made it in time.

"I see… Thanks, Sora, Anna."

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said and I couldn't help be feel a little annoyed at Aladdin. He should be back in Agrabah protecting Jasmine, not hunting treasure. "I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the…"

"Please kid, leave the intros to a professional." Genie said, coming out of nowhere and making me jump. "The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is…Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie was going by so fast, I just gapped at him but thankfully the movie answered my questions so really I'm not lost.

"Any wish?" Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend!" Genie said, waving a finger in his face. "Any three wishes!"

"I thought you couldn't make people fall in love, kill anyone, or bring people back from the dead?" I asked as Genie shrugged.

"Well, that too but that's not important." Genie said, waving it off. "Anyway, a one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish," Genie came up to Sora and me and spoke behind his hand, "and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was," He then moved away making a clone of himself, "so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?"

"How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin asked, I wonder how many times Genie had to grant that wish during his lifetime.

"Ohh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?" Why do I get the feeling he's dealt with this before? "Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Hm, an ice cappuccino doesn't sound bad right now.

"No, thanks." Aladdin said, pushing Genie off.

"Okay."

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said, thinking for a second.

"Uh, why a prince?" Goofy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm… aw, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said, looking a little depressed.

"Oh, princess?"

"Oh yeah, Jasmine is in danger! Jafar is after her and he's got the whole city under his control." I said, shocking Aladdin.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said, jumping onto carpet but once Sora, Donald, and Goofy got on; there wasn't any room for me.

"What do we do now?" Aladdin said, looking at me as I shook my head.

"It's okay, I can just use my glider." I threw Lunar Wish into the air and we all flew off. Genie looked really happy to be outside and really, I don't blame him since he was stuck in his lamp for lord knows how long.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie cheered, enjoying himself.

"I guess you don't get out much, huh?" Sora said, looking to Genie.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." Genie said, as I nodded. "It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two."

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin said as Genie looked at him, a slight hopeful look on his face.

"You'd do that?"

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said and we finally made it to Agrabah. The first thing I noticed the number of has decreased drastically. This can only mean one thing. I ran fast than Sora or Aladdin to the palace and made it there before the others.

"Jasmine!" I yelled, seeing her being held by Jafar.

"So the Destiny Keeper comes faster than the boy with the key and the street rat." Jafar said, smirking at me as summoned Lunar Wish. "Such a bright weapon, but like any light it can easily die."

"Yeah, I get that. What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's what Maleficent wants: to plunge all worlds into darkness. But as long as light lives, it can't be done." I glared at him as he smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would think it'd be obvious? Destroy the light's true protector and the light's only defense will be shattered." This really scared me; the bad guys are planning to getting rid of the light within Kingdom Hearts and release all the darkness! Now that's new. Still, I have to point out something.

"You're pretty stupid, Jafar." I said, folding my arms. "You just told me your plans. Do you really think I'll take a threat to my life that lightly?"

"Even with that boy Riku on our side, looking for your friend?" Jafar taunted as I glared at him. "He'll be so disappointed to hear you won't join our cause." I just glared at him as Aladdin, Sora, and the others joined me. "Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy?" Jafar said, now taunting Aladdin now. "Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more."

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled, worried for his princess.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said, looking sad as Jafar held her back.

"Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin pleaded, rubbing the lamp behind his back. At once, Genie appeared and held Jasmine in his arms.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said, but Jafar only chuckled.

"So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar said, and we looked up to see Iago with the lamp. Okay, how do you not notice something in your hands being taken away? And Aladdin's supposed to be a thief? That's getting harder to believe. The moment the lamp was given to Jafar, he became the new master of Genie.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said, dropping Jasmine into a clay pot that grew legs.

"And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" A Pot Centipede Heartless soon attacked us as soon as Jafar vanished. We could only attack the head, which didn't give us as much problems as the tail. We'd only attack the tail area once it separated and after five long minutes, we beat it.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled, but the only answer we got was Jafar's laugh. "To the desert! Come on, let's move!" So we ran out of Agrabah with Heartless in out path. More this time but I'm guessing Jafar sent them to hold up back. So, we just make our, while whacking every Heartless in the way. The desert was clear of Heartless, so we got a little rest as we flew to the Cave of Wonders. Though, I knew the cave would be a slight problem seeing as Jafar has corrupted the cave entrance with darkness, I didn't really expect on one thing. Not only would the cave shot dark lights at us out of it's eyes and spit out Heartless like they were hairballs, the darkness in the eyes of the tiger head could only be affected by keyblades and my lunar spells. So really, Sora and I were doing most of the work while Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin fought the Heartless. But seeing as Aladdin isn't all he's cracked up to be, he wasn't much help. Okay, I like Aladdin as a character but he sucks here!

"Listen, Aladdin. Maybe you should stay out here. There are going to be a lot of Heartless running around and we've handled a lot of them before." I said, but Aladdin shook his head.

"No, you'll need me to help you through the Cave and I want to help Jasmine." Aladdin said, and I'm seriously tempted to say he's useless.

"Don't worry, Anna knows this cave already, right Anna?" Goofy said, as I nodded.

"Still, I'm coming with you." Aladdin said, walking into the cave. Sora and I looked at each other. I can tell Sora knew Aladdin isn't much of a fighter, and being the nice guy Sora doesn't want to tell Aladdin to stay behind. Still, we followed him into the chamber and fought off the Heartless. I made to go to the underground part of the caves when Aladdin stopped me. "I don't think Jafar is down there. He'll probably be deeper in the cave."

"I know that, but there's a pillar blocking the entrance to where Jafar and Jasmine are, so just leave that to me." I said, as Aladdin stared at me.

"How do you know all this?"

"It's just my job, you guys can go on ahead if you want. Just wait for me when the pillar drops." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Okay, be careful down there." Sora said, as he and the others left. At least, he knows that I know what I'm doing. I looked down to see the darkness below me. I shuddered, thinking back to an old memory.

_"Let me out! Please! I'm gonna tell Mommy whens she gets home! Let me out!"_

_ "Oh, quiet little Anna or the ghost will get you."_

_ "Let me out!"_

I shook my head, trying to rid the memory from my mind. 'Even after all these years, that's the reason why I'm still scared of the dark.' I sighed as I summoned my keyblade and made it shine. 'As long as I have Lunar and some light in me, I'll be fine even if I'm still scared.' I walked down the stairs to see the waterways around me with my light. Still, the chamber felt cold and I couldn't help but shudder.

"Anna?" I jumped and swung my keyblade to only have it meet Soul Eater and see a confused looking Riku. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, turning away.

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" I didn't answer him. "And Sora left you here by yourself. Guess he really doesn't care."

"No, he doesn't know I'm scared of the dark." I said, turning to him. He stared at me with a look of disbelief. "I came here on my own, even though I'm scared. I just need to destroy that pillar that's blocking our way to Jafar and I can get out of here."

"Why do you stay with Sora, anyway?" Riku asked, as I jumped onto a different rock and he followed. "Sora will only abandon you later, like he did me."

"He won't. I know that for a fact." I said, looking at him sternly. "Look, I know you're only trying to help me and I really do appreciate that, but I need to stick with Sora for a few reasons I can't explain right now."

"But he's holding you back. You'll never save Kairi this way." Riku said, looking determined but I shook my head.

"I do want to save Kairi, she's become a really good friend but I gotta stay with Sora." I said, as Riku thought for a minute.

"I see, then I'll see you later then."

"Riku, what are you planning?" I asked, but Riku was gone. 'Don't tell me I made things worse.' I thought, looking at Lunar, who glowed in my hand.

_I think you might have. You can sense his feelings but you can't know what he's thinking._ Lunar pointed out and nodded. Maybe it was also the trick of the darkness around us, but I think I saw a darkness surrounding Riku I didn't see before. Well, I sure hope Riku doesn't do anything reckless. I went back to working on getting the pillar down, which was easy with a simple fire spell and made my way through the Cave of Wonders. Really, the obstacles were more of a blessing than anything else since it got the Heartless more than me so I made it through quickly. I made it to the treasure room to see Donald examining a large ruby and the others watching him.

"Anna, you were right about the pillar." Aladdin said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I doubt you. I'm just surprised you knew."

"Not the first, won't be the last." I said, with a shrug. "We'd better go in now and help Jasmine and Genie."

"Right." We ran in, Goofy having to carry Donald away from the huge ruby.

"That boy again? I shouldn't be surprised if he's with the Destiny Keeper." I heard Maleficent's voice up from the next room.

"They are more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our…" But we came in and he stopped.

"Anna, is she Maleficent?" Sora asked, as I nodded. She just smirked at me, as she vanished.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin yelled, glaring up at Jafar.

"Not a chance." Jafar said, shaking his head. "You see, she's a princess, one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open…"

"The door?" Goofy and Donald said together. 'The door to darkness.' I thought.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar said, as I summoned Lunar Wish. "Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" Poor, Genie looked like he really didn't want to do it.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin yelled, desperately.

"So, Al." Genie said, miserably. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." At once, Jafar summoned barriers to block us from getting Jasmine or escaping. Okay, the game made this really easy! Genie, I can't attack him. He's a friend and he doesn't want to fight us. Heck, he'll heal us if we get hurt whenever he attacks and that's good. Plus, one of his rules is he can't kill anyone so that's another good point for us. It's Jafar I'm hating right now! Not only can he use magic at a long distance, but he can levitate too! That's cheating! Sora and I were usually Jafar's main targets because Goofy and Donald were busy distracting Genie and he didn't think Aladdin as a threat.

"What do you do now?" Sora yelled, as we dove out of the way of one of Jafar's fireballs and behind a wall.

"Someone needs to break that guy's staff!" I yelled, rounding the corner of the wall and shooting a Lunar Storm spell at him.

"But we can't go near him or we'll have burns all over us!" Sora yelled as we ran from the laser beams from Jafar's staff.

"We've only got one option." I looked to Aladdin, who came to us.

"At this rate, we'll never save Jasmine."

"I've got an idea." I said and whispered to the two guys and they nodded.

"If my pants get burnt, you have to by another one." Sora said, as I nodded with a small grin. Sora and I ran out, dodging every spell that came our way. Man, thank you Ventus for being the speedy one of the group. We passed a certain point when Aladdin leaped out and slashed Jafar's staff in half.

"No!" He yelled, as he fell to the ground and we ran to Jasmine to see if she was okay. She looked fine at least. "Genie!" We turned to see Jafar back in the air with his staff all mended up. "My final wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. Genie, covered is eyes as he shot the spell at Jafar. The whole place shook as Jafar sank down into the large hole in the ground.

"Come on! We gotta go after him!"

"Right!" I yelled and we all jumped down into the pit but not before I saw a certain silver haired boy enter the room. We landed on the bottom without killing ourselves some how only to see Jafar in full genie mode and Iago flying off.

"The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin yelled, as we got our weapons out.

"Its parrot season, boys! First person to get the lamp, gets to put Jafar back!" I called and we all went got Iago, who screamed and tried to fly off in a hurry. This fight is in fact, a lot of fun; minus Jafar trying to kill is by throwing huge lava covered boulders at us. Still, even with the barrier around the lamp and the changing leveled floor, it took up twenty minutes to get the lamp from Iago and by that time he looked close to a fried parrot thanks to all the fire spells form Sora, Donald, and me. I ran to the lamp and took it.

"Hey, Jafar! Look what I've got!" I yelled holding out the black lamp. "You know what that means!" At once, Jafar's wrist had the golden wristbands place on him. "Since you're a genie, you have to grant my wish now! I wish you'd go into your lamp!"

"No!" Jafar yelled but the lamp sucked him and Iago, who was dragged in by Jafar, into the lamp. I kind of feel bad for Iago, he was only a lackey and shouldn't have to face this with Jafar. Plus, who wants to be stuck with Jafar?

"I've always wanted to do that." I said, grinning to Sora, who laughed. But a piece of paper fell on Sora's head and he looked at it.

"Hey, Anna. I think this is part of Ansem's report." Sora said, handing it to me.

"Yeah, but I can't make out his writing." I said, I looked up to see Jasmine moving away from the hole and I knew what that meant. "I'm going on ahead."

"Anna, wait!" Sora yelled, but I jumped onto my glider and I flew up just in time to see Riku push Jasmine through a dark portal.

"Riku, please. Just come with us. We can find Kairi together."

"Sorry Anna, but I can't trust Sora anymore." Now I really did see the darkness around Riku as he followed after Jasmine into the darkness.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called out, as he and the other came out of the hole. "Anna, where did Jasmine go?"

"I'm not sure." I said, well I'm half lying. I know where she'll go but I can't say what the corridors through darkness really are since they're not really anywhere. At once, the keyhole glowed and Sora and I pointed out keyblades at it and we sealed the keyhole at last. Suddenly, the whole cave started shaking hard and it looked like everything was going to collapse on us.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy yelled, covering his head.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled, looking down at the hole below us as we held him back.

"Aladdin, Jasmine can't be here now! If you want to live to see her again, we need to get out of here!" I yelled at him, as Sora nodded. Aladdin looked reluctant but he, Sora, and the others got onto carpet, I summoned my glider, and we flew out as fast as we could before the cave fell on us. By the time we got back to Agrabah, the number of decreased but Aladdin looked sad and defeated as we got him home. Once we got to his place, Sora explained Jasmine might've been taken by the Heartless. This I agree with, Aladdin may be useless but at least he's trust worthy to know a thing or two.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah." Aladdin said, as I nodded.

"Sorry, we can't take you with us." Sora said, looking sad.

"Wh…why not?" Aladdin asked, shocked.

"It's against the rules, Aladdin. It's bad enough we told you Jasmine isn't on this world anymore." I said, crossing my arms.

"I sure wish we could…" Goofy said, looking sorry for Aladdin. I feel for him too. He loves Jasmine so much and to be taken from him to the darkness, no wonder he's scared.

"But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be…."

"Muh…mudd…"

"Meddling!" Donald yelled at Goofy.

"Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine for you; if you want." I said, as he looked to me. "The people that took Jasmine, took a few other people I know too. I don't mind helping Jasmine along the way as well." Still, Aladdin looked sad, as he sat back down.

"Uh, earth to Al, hello?" Genie said, appearing next to Aladdin. Some how, during all the commotion in the cave, Aladdin grabbed the lamp in time before we left. "You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find jasmine for you."

"I… I wish…" Aladdin said, looking at Genie, "for your freedom Genie!"

"Al!" At once, Genie was freed and got his legs while losing his armbands.

"A deal's a deal, Genie." Aladdin said, not looking sad about his decision. "Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora and Anna find Jasmine."

"Sorry, Al. I'm don't taking orders from others." Genie said, turning his back to Aladdin but I knew Genie was grinning. "But, a favor, now that's entirely different." He said, turning to see the relieved look on Aladdin's face. "I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

"Genie…" Aladdin said, looking grateful.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said and he nodded.

"Sora, Anna, please help Jasmine."

"Sure thing." I said, as Genie went to Sora with his old lamp.

"Just keep this and call me when ever you need me."

"Sure thing." Sora said and we headed off back to the gummi ship. The moment I got back to my room, I saw Kairi sitting there; looking worried.

"I didn't know you were scared of the dark." Kairi said, as I moved to my desk to start writing in my journal.

"I'm guessing Lunar told you." Kairi nodded.

"She won't tell me why though. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, a long time ago really." I said, looking to her.

"Can you tell me what happened? Maybe I can help." Kairi said, as I shook my head.

"The damage has been done and it's had years to settle." I said, shaking my head. I really don't want to think about the hours I cried for help as those people laughed at me from behind the door. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."

"Okay." I sighed and went back to writing. The darkness I felt back then and Riku's darkness are different. Back then, it was made to make me scared, Riku's it down right terrified me. That darkness within him grew so much from the last time I saw him. What has Maleficent been doing to Riku? Come to think of it, Jasmine never said it was Aladdin that was with her and Aladdin didn't know the city was under attack. So then, it must've been Riku who was with Jasmine when she was hiding from Jafar.

_He probably did that to gain her trust._ Lunar said, as I sighed. Riku's sinking into darkness the more he does stuff for Maleficent.

'Still, I'm sure my plan will work.' I thought, taking out my keychain. 'I can still feel our bond. I hope it'll be enough. I'll save someone this time; no matter what.'

* * *

Anna: Why does Aladdin have to be so useless?

Crystal: Don't ask me. I just write what I notice.

Blair: Well, you'll have your hands full with Riku though.

Crystal: That's true. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 9: Monstro. See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Monstro

Crystalmaiden62 lay in bed with a bowl of warm soup and her laptop in front of her.

Crystal: Man, it sucks to be sick.

Anna: It's okay, it'll pass I'm sure.

Blair: But it sucks to be sick though.

Crystal: Tell me about it, it's lucky I got the chapter done early. Seeing as the login might be down tomorrow, I'm gonna post my chapter early. So on the the disclaimers! (cough)

Anna: Don't yell.

Disclaimers: Well, I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. I hope you like it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 9: Monstro

That night, Donald sent the Ansem's Report we found in Agrabah to Cid through a fax machine and also sending a mean letter about messing with the gummi ship but everything seemed okay at least. Kairi dropped the whole issue about my fear of the dark but something else came up. The next morning, I woke up early to hear someone knocking on my door.

"Anna? It's Sora."

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said, sitting up as Sora entered the room. Sora looked like he just got up too, and he looked a little serious. Well, this is different. "What is it?"

"Anna, can't you tell me where Kairi is or what happened to Alice and Jasmine at least?" Sora asked, as I stared at him. What brought this up? "I feel bad that I couldn't tell Aladdin where Jasmine is and he looked so bad to see her gone."

"Well, it's my job to keep things the way they are so I can't really give a lot of information but seeing as you're involved, I guess I can tell you a bit." I said, shrugging. I do owe this to Sora after all, he'll be a great keyblade wielder soon and he deserves some answers at least.

"So you can tell me where Kairi is?" Sora asked, as I shook my head.

"That I can't tell but I can give you a hint." I said, crossing my legs under the blankets. "Kairi is really closer to us than we think."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have to figure it out, I can't tell you everything." I said, as Sora thought for a minute. "As for Alice and Jasmine, they've been taken by the people controlling the Heartless to open a door to the darkness."

"Why haven't you done anything about it yet though?" Sora asked, looking to me curiously.

"We'll be fine. You see, they need seven princesses with pure hearts to open the door. They're missing one and she's be safe for a long time since I know where she is but the bad guys don't know."

"Who is she then?" Sora asked, as I shook my head with a finger to my lips.

"It's a secret to keep her safe."

"Do you think we'll ever find Kairi?" Sora said and I noticed something. Sora looked completely sad at not seeing Kairi after what happened back in Traverse Town. He must really miss her and I don't blame him.

"You've got a crush on her, right?" I asked, as Sora blushed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kairi feels the same way."

"I just feel sad, I want to find her but I don't know where she and you can't tell me." Sora said, looking depressed.

"Sora, Kairi is with us in her own way. And, once we find her you can tell her all about the things we've seen in the world." I said, thinking of Kairi and Sora spending some alone time when she come back, though it'll only be very short seeing as she can see what happened. "I really wish I can tell you where Kairi is but I only know half of it, even if I'm the Destiny Keeper. Kairi's one of my friends too and I miss her a lot."

"You know, its nice talking like this. You usually go to your room right after we get back on the gummi ship." Sora said, as I nodded. Come to think of it, I rarely did talk with Sora alone like this. I'm too busy either talking with Lunar and Kairi or thinking of ways to save Riku. Well, I can talk with them at any time and I know how to save Riku now, so maybe I need to change that.

"Come on, Sora. You'd better get changed." I said, getting out of bed.

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you with your magic spells. They'll come in handy later on if Donald and I can't heal you or back you up." I said, smiling at Sora, as he nodded, looking excited.

"Okay, then I'll help you with some of your physical attacks then. You still need a lot of work."

"Right." So after breakfast, Sora and I went to the training room to practice. I'm happy to see Sora listening to me when it comes to learning magic; he's getting better at it now. He's also patient with me when fighting seeing as I'm kind of slower than him and not as strong. "Still, you're getting there at least." Sora said, as I threw a towel at him, to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Maybe, when we go back to the Coliseum we can do more training on that, only this time I'll back you up."

"Thanks, Sora. Your thunder and blizzard spells are coming along nicely but you need to work on the Aero and Gravity spell a little more. At least in battle you can use the Aero spell to help with defense." I've learned a little more about Sora and he really is a lot like Ventus than I though. He's outgoing but he's a nice guy with a kind heart. I can see why Ventus was drawn to him. It feels like they have a similar lightness to each other; but that maybe because Ventus is inside Sora's heart right now. I looked at the clock on the wall to see we've been training for four hours and it's nearly lunchtime. "Come on, we'd better get lunch ready." I also realized Sora isn't that bad of a cook, he just needs help with certain things in the kitchen. He made a pretty good sandwich. He told me he watched his mom make them when he was little and it's not bad at all when he made it.

"Are you sure, Donald and Goofy will like these?" Sora asked, as he helped me bring some of his sandwiches to Donald and Goofy.

"Sure, they're really good. Maybe I'll steal some from Donald. I'm still kind of hungry." I said, eyeing the plate in my hands.

"Anna…" But we made it up to the cockpit without missing a sandwich. Donald seemed to like the sandwiches and was shocked to hear Sora made them, while Goofy loved them and somehow wasn't surprised to know Sora made good sandwiches.

"I saw ya make them one night and I kind of took one." Goofy said, as Sora looked shocked.

"I knew I was missing one!" I couldn't help but laugh as Sora tried to take another sandwich but Donald tried to take it. It's nice to have these times, without worrying about the Heartless or Maleficent. I still remember those quiet times I spent with Ven, Terra, and Aqua. I really miss them and maybe one day, we'll all hang out together like this. Suddenly, something hit the gummi ship and we looked to see w huge mass in front of us.

"What is that?" Donald quacked, trying to get a better look at it.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora awed, and I felt nervous. I don't want to be a whale's lunch; at least, not when I just ate lunch.

"Donald, fly away now!" I yelled, as the guys looked to me, not noticing the whale coming at us.

"Why?"

"That's why!" I yelled, pointing out the window to show them the huge space whale as it nearly hit the gummi ship.

"It's a huge whale!" Goofy yelled, holding his hat as the gummi ship tilted a little as the whale passed by.

"It's Monstro!" Jiminy shouted, looking shocked at the space whale. "He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!"

"For him to fly out in space like this, I'm not surprised!" I yelled, gripping onto Sora and my seat as Monstro hit us when passing our ship again.

"Whoa! We gotta get out of here!" Donald yelled, piloting our way away from Monstro but for a whale, he's fast.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sora asked, looking over Donald's shoulder.

"It's too late, we're going to be swallowed!" I yelled as the whale chomped us and I passed out as I hit my head on the floor.

_"Anna is a scaredy cat! Anna is a scaredy cat!"_

_ "I'm a scaredy cat! At least I'm not a trouble maker!" I remember this, this is when my older cousin, Damon, and I got into a fight when I was six. But this isn't a really happy memory._

_ "You're just a girl, you can't even play video games right." Damon mocked, as I puffed out my cheeks. "Besides, you can't even go into the basement to face the ghosts."_

_ "My mommy told me there's no such thing as ghosts." I said, glaring at Damon. "Besides, you know we're not allowed in the basement. My mommy said it's probably a rat making all the noise."_

_ "Oh yeah, prove it!" Damon said, as I shook my head._

_ "I'm not going in there, I don't want to be bitten by a rat."_

_ "Fine then I will." Damon said, and ran to the basement._

_ "Damon!" I yelled and ran after him._

"Anna? Come on, wake up." I felt someone shake me and I looked up to see Sora. "That's good, it looks like you got a big bump on your head. You probably have a huge headache right now."

"Yeah, I feel it." I said, flinching as I felt the pain spot on my head. Man, that really hurt; I should've had my seatbelt on.

"Knock it off!" We looked to see Donald yelling at someone and Goofy with his shield over his head as a cover.

"Hey, Sora, Anna. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said, not wanting to touch my head at the moment.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora asked, looking around. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Look out!" I yelled and Sora and I jumped out of the way of a falling chest. It was small but I really done want to hurt my head again.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us." Goofy said as I looked behind Sora and me to see the teeth of Monstro. "And for today's weather, expect showers." At this, Goofy got bonked on the head with his shield as a chest hit it. "Heavy showers!"

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald yelled at the person above us on a platform, looking through a chest.

"It's me." Pinocchio, the puppet boy, said, popping his head out of the chest.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio." Donald said, shaking his head before looking up in shock. "Pinocchio!"

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy said, jumping out of Sora's hood. I wonder how he felt whenever Sora fought. "Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

"Hold up, how do you guys know Pinocchio?" I asked, I don't remember meeting him before now. I folded my arms, as Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"You see, we met him in Traverse Town, but I'm not sure how he got here?" Sora said, looking to Donald and Goofy.

"He couldn't have followed us here, we would've noticed."

"Yeah, I wonder how he got here."

"Who knows." I said, with a shrug. "Well, we'd better check on Pinocchio since we're here. Maybe we can help him." I looked at the water and shook my head. "I'm not swimming in whale saliva."

"Come on, it doesn't smell." Sora said, as I stared at him. Did his nose die when we passed out? I don't want to smell like fish!

"Fine, you can swim in this but I'm gonna fly." I said, summoning my glider and I flew to the other end of Monstro's mouth while the others swam. I looked to see Pinocchio's father, Geppetto, with Pinocchio as they examined a gummi block.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked, looking at it.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio cheered.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true." Sora said, as he and the others climbed onto the boat Pinocchio and his dad lived on and I landed next to the guys. "So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?"

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." Geppetto said, coming to us as we nodded.

"Yeah, that whale has a big appetite." I said, folding my arms and moving away from Sora and the others. They smelled like dead fish.

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father."

"I'm Anna, and these are my friends: Sora, Donald, and Goofy. This is my first time meeting Pinocchio actually." I said as Geppetto nodded.

"When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence." Geppetto said, as he put he gummi block away. "Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?" But the puppet boy was gone.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for him." Sora said, as I nodded. I'm not willing to go inside the bowels of the whale but it can't be helped. When we found Pinocchio, he was hiding behind an opening to go deeper into the whale. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." Sora said but Pinocchio didn't answer.

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy added, and I nodded.

"He's worried sick he'll lose you again, Pinocchio." I said, walking up to him but he didn't look like he wanted to come with me.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora scolded, Pinocchio. Well, this is a first. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him. He and the others walked off but I stayed with Pinocchio, who stared up at me.

"You'll play with us, right Anna?" Pinocchio asked, looking hopeful. Wait, us?

"Don't worry, I know she will." I looked up to see Riku, who took my hand in his. "But, Sora, I thought you liked games." This caught Sora's attention as he looked to Riku and me. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh…what are you going here?" Sora asked, shocked to see Riku standing next to me.

"Just playing with Pinocchio and Anna." Riku said, shrugging. Wait, when was I involved in this?

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora asked, looking anxious.

"Maybe." Riku said, simply. "Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" Sora yelled, but that didn't stop Riku.

"Let's go, Anna."

"What?" But Riku pulled Pinocchio and me deeper into the belly of Monstro. After going through a few chambers, Riku let Pinocchio go on his own.

"Riku, what's going on?" I asked, as he turned to me.

"I found Kairi, but she won't wake up."

"She lost her heart, right? She didn't look right when Sora and I saw her on the islands. She vanished right in front of us, like how people do when they lose their hearts to the Heartless." I said, looking sad. I knew this would happen to Kairi, but it's still sad to hear her body won't wake up.

"Anna, if you want to save Kairi, you have to leave Sora." Riku said, looking serious but hopeful. "With you being the Destiny Keeper, surely you'd know a way to save her."

"I do, want to save her. Kairi's like my best friend but I can't leave Sora's side." I said, as Riku looked annoyed. "Riku, Sora's still your friend and you know it. He cares about you and Kairi. You saw how he acted when he saw you; he wants to know if Kairi is okay too. He would never replace you."

"Then why hasn't he made more of an effort to find her?" Riku asked, holding my shoulders. "Has he asked about Kairi since you guys started traveling?"

"Well, once or twice." I said, as Riku nodded.

"See, Sora never mentioned me or Kairi. He'll forget you too if you go away. Together, we can find Kairi's heart."

"He won't forget." I said, stepping back. I feel bad, not telling Riku where Kairi's heart is but I have to keep her safe. As long as he's working for Maleficent, he's a liability to her safety.

"Fine, I'll show you he won't care. Come on." Riku said, taking my hand as we walked on.

"Why do you still care about that boy?" I stopped and turned to see Maleficent smirking at me before looking to Riku. "He has all but deserted you for the keyblade and his new companions, as well as hurting your friend here, after all."

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little." Riku said, coldly as I stared at him. This isn't the Riku I promised that adventure to. "I also want to show Anna, what kind of a person Sora really is."

"Oh really? Of course you were." Maleficent said, a knowing look on her face. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it and maybe your Destiny Keeper won't be able to save you from it."

"Mind your own business!" Riku yelled at Maleficent as she vanished.

"But she's right about the darkness, Riku." I said, as he turned to me. "The Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Seeing as you're working with the person who's controlling them, I'd think you'd know this."

"They won't get me, I'm sure of that." Riku said, confidently as he helped up onto the platform to the opening of the next chamber.

"Riku, can't you just join Sora and me? You can get Kairi's body and we can look for Kairi's heart together." I said, as Riku shook his head.

"Anna, you're too nice. You can't see how badly Sora's acting." I really wanted to face palm right now. He's not getting a word I'm saying.

"Riku, please, just join me and Sora. We can find a way together then."

"Why do you insist on staying with Sora?" Riku asked, curious. "He's not even bothering to look for Kairi? Why should you even follow him?"

"Because I have to." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Sora's not only my friend but he's also a keyblade wielder like me. Seeing as he's new to all this, I need to help him train for the battles ahead."

"So you have no choice but to follow Sora." Riku said, thinking for a minute. We then heard footsteps and I turned to see Pinocchio running in with Sora and the others behind him.

"Sora!" I yelled as Pinocchio ran pass me. I made to run to Sora but Riku stopped me.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you think? Don't you realized what you're doing?" Sora asked, as Riku glared at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Sora." Riku said, to Sora's shock. "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi? And what about Anna, aren't you going to help her rescue Kairi?"

"I do, I want to help Anna find and rescue Kairi." Sora said, pleading to Riku but he wasn't convinced. We then heard Pinocchio scream from the next room.

"Oh god, Pinocchio!" We ran into the room to see Pinocchio, trapped inside he Parasite Cage Heartless.

"You up for this?" Riku asked, looking to Sora, who had his keyblade at the ready.

"No problem. I can show you some new spells Anna taught me. Let's go it!"

"Right!" The five of us ran at Heartless. Sora's getting better at using spells, using thunder spells at the Heartless since he didn't want to hurt Pinocchio inside. But the Heartless felt and looked like it was made out of rubber, so the thunder spells didn't do much of an effect. In fact, Riku seemed to be doing a better job of fighting with his sword than us.

"Anna, we need to not use spells this time!" Sora yelled, as I nodded. Sora, knowing I'm not physically strong as he is, fought beside me and together, we finished off Parasite Cage. But the Parasite Cage threw Pinocchio into a hole that formed and before I could stop him, Riku grabbed me and pulled me with him into the hole. We landed to see Pinocchio with his father. Riku instantly knocked Pinocchio out and took him from his father.

"Riku, what're you…?" But I didn't finished as Riku hit me with something and I fell to the ground. I'm conscious at least but I can't move my body. What did Riku do to me? How did he paralyze me? He quickly grabbed me and took us up to the higher levels, away from Geppetto.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Geppetto yelled as Riku set me down so I was leaning on his leg, while he held Pinocchio under his arm. "Please! Give me back my son!"

"Sorry, old man. I've got some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said, calmly. How can he do that? He's kidnapping a kid for crying out loud!

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto pleaded. I know form the game that Sora and the others have arrived, maybe Sora can use a cute spell to get me better.

"He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts." Riku said, and I can feel him looking down at me. "I'm not sure, but maybe, with Anna's help, he can help someone who's lost theirs."

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" I heard Sora asked from below.

"What do you care about her or Anna?" Riku said, coldly as he moved to lift me up and he walked off with me. I didn't know how strong he was, but he was able to carry Pinocchio and me all the way up the throat to the stomach. He placed us on the platform he knelt down to look at me as he held my hand.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure Sora will see sense. Then we can work together." Riku whispered, gripping my hand as he tilted my chin so I had to look at him. "You have so much hope for Sora, maybe it's not a waste if he listens to reason. We can have that adventure together at last." I started crying at his words, this won't end well. What'll Kairi say about Riku's behavior? What's worse, as all this happened, I can feel Riku's darkness grow right in front of me and it terrified me so much as he held me in place. "It's okay, Anna. We'll all be together again, I promise." He said, as he wiped my tears away. If only you knew, Riku.

"Hey, let Anna and Pinocchio go, Riku!" Riku got up at hearing Sora's voice as he, Donald, and Goofy came in.

"A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless. Maybe, with Anna's help, it holds the key to helping Kairi." Riku said, holding his hand out to Sora. "How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. Anna won't come with me unless you join. We can do it, together." Riku jumped onto the center platform, to face Sora, who summoned his keyblade and looked ready to fight. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart, at least they have a conscience." Sora said, calmly and with a certain air that made me want to smile if I could. Sora's learning to trust his heart and he's growing.

"Conscience?" Riku asked, not getting it.

"You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" Sora yelled, determined by his choice. "I'm not the one who's holding Anna back. I'm she has a good reason for what she's doing! She's the Destiny Keeper and I don't know what she's been through but at least she knows right from wrong!"

"You're so blind, Sora. Can't you see Anna doesn't need you?" Riku asked, as Sora glared at him. "Only a true hero can be guided by the Destiny Keeper. You may have the keyblade, you're not a real hero deep down."

"You're wrong." I said, weakly as Sora looked to me.

"Anna! Cura!" He yelled, healing me and I regain feeling back in my body again.

"Thanks, Sora." I said, getting up and using the slimy walls for support as I looked to Riku. "Riku, Sora's a good enough hero. Him being able to obtain the keyblade is proof enough. I do want too save Kairi, since she's one of my closest friends now, but I need a safe way to do it without endangering her or anyone else. Sora may be the only one to do that but he needs more time so we can save Kairi. Please, understand me."

"Besides, you can't force Anna to going with you, Riku." Sora said, as Riku glared at him.

"I see, so you leave me no choice. You're not fit enough to safe Kairi!" Riku yelled, but gasped as the Parasite Cage Heartless came back. "I'll save Kairi for Anna on my own." No!

"Riku! Don't go! Riku!" I cried, but he vanished into a corridor of darkness. He won't listen to me. His darkness grew twice as big in the short time we saw each other in the Cave of Wonders now. Also, it looks like Riku has officially cast aside Sora as a friend so there's only two lights for him to follow: Kairi's and mine. This time, fighting Parasite Cage was a little harder but it's way better than fighting Jafar at least. The moment we got Parasite Cage to open it's mouth, Sora and I got ready.

"You ready?"

"Let's finish it!" Sora and I ran at it and we delivered the final blow. We beat the Heartless but at the cost of disrupting Monstro's stomach.

"Run!" Donald yelled, as he and Goofy ran out.

"Riku! Riku, where are you!" Sora yelled, as I took his arm.

"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled and we ran out. We barely managed to get back to the gummi ship before anything happened and the monster space whale sneezed us out. How does that make sense, the problem was in his stomach. Oh well, I'm not complaining since we didn't get ejected with stomach acid.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay." Goofy said, as we watched the whale fly by.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere." Donald said, with a sigh of relief we were out of the whale.

"Riku…" Sora said, looking glum. Poor Sora, Riku must've really hurt Sora with his words. I'm really hurt at seeing Riku not listening to me. I wish he'd just man up and listen to me for a change at least. But right now, I have more pressing matters.

"I call the bath first." I said, getting up.

"Huh? Why?"

"I smell like dead fish. It stinks!" I said and made my way to the bath. After a nice soak, I went back to my room to see a very sad looking Kairi.

_I never knew how deep Riku's darkness was._ She said, as I sat on my chair, facing her. _He's so wrapped up in it, he can't even trust Sora anymore._

"I know, I'm worried about him too." I said and something strange happened. I blinked and looked around. I was standing in in Captain Hook's cabin with Riku and Maleficent, looking over Kairi's body. I knew they couldn't see me, I just got this feeling and I stood so close to Riku he would've felt my presence.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked.

"Precisely." Maleficent said, not the least bit concerned.

"And her heart was…"

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

"Tell me, what can I do?" Riku asked, turning to the witch.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart." Maleficent started, and I glared at her. "Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. But you'll need the Destiny Keeper to guide you to that knowledge."  
"But Anna won't leave Sora. She can't see Sora will abandon her in end." Riku said, looking sad.

"It's just like a told you, Anna is blind to the follies of that boy. There for, you must be the one to save her and become stronger so that she'll follow you instead of that boy." Maleficent said, as Riku nodded. "You can either grow stronger or take her for yourself when the time is right. That choice us up to you."

"Anna…." I really want to yell at Riku to not think about it. This witch is obviously lying, how can Riku not see it?

"Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift." Maleficent said, looking pleased. "The power to control the Heartless."

"No!" I yelled but no one heard me, as a green aura covered Riku and the darkness inside him grew even more. I can see it, the darkness in Riku's heart became beyond what I could imagine. It terrified me to see this grow in the guy I've crushed on for so long. Sure I knew this would happen to him, but to see how deep the darkness was in this one person's heart, it's a scary thing.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon Anna and I will wake you up. We don't need Sora anymore." I blinked and I was back in my room as Kairi looked at me scared.

_Are you okay?_

"No, what was that just now?" I asked, realizing I was lying on the floor and sat up.

_It's probably the bond between you and Riku acting up._ I heard Lunar say. _Riku wants you by his side and that's why you got to see that moment._

"This isn't good though." I said, feeling a little hopeless. "Riku's darkness is growing and now he's lost one light he can follow out of that darkness. At this rate, I don't think me giving him light through our bond will be enough."

_You can't think that, Anna._ Kairi said, looking serious. _You've been looking for ways to save Riku, you can't give up now._

"Kairi…"

_You can do it, Anna. You've got the light of all the princesses combined. That light should be strong enough to guide Riku back._ Kairi said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Kairi. I need that." I said, with a small smile. Kairi nodded, giving a bright smile. It's a good thing to have a friend like Kairi. Still, I wish I can see Riku and tell him everything but his darkness scared me. I want to see him with at least less darkness. 'Please Riku, I really hope my light reaches you when the time comes. Maybe then you'll see Sora's light again.'

* * *

Anna: We still haven't figured out why I'm scared of the dark yet.

Blair: Yeah, and what's with the flashback?

Crystal: You'll have to wait next time to find out.

Anna: Can't we know now?

Blair: Come on, this Crystal we're talking about. And she's sick, leave her alone about that.

Anna: Well, the next chapter, I'll be a mermaid so that'll be interesting I guess.

Crystal: Well, hope you enjoyed it. Join us next time in Chapter 10: Atlantica. See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Atlantica

Crystalmaiden62 sits in bed with a bowl of miso soup and some sushi.

Anna: Crystal, I'm surprised you worked on this so quickly.

Blair: Thank the medicine.

Crystal: Yes and thank the soups I've been having. I feel a little better though still a little sick. Damn summer colds. I hope to get better so I can see the new Ice Age movie though. So anyway, to the disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish so please, no flames here.

* * *

Chapter 10: Atlantica

We went back to Traverse Town to pick up some supplies as well as visit Merlin really quick and give him some missing pages of Pooh's book. We also met with Pinocchio and Geppetto there, who made a new home for themselves there. Still, I wonder how Riku's doing and if he's looking for another princess. Then again, what's the point? Kairi's the last princess of heart and she's with us, so really there's no need for him to keep looking. Is Maleficent just keeping him around just to mess with me? But I still want to see him no matter what. I can't help myself.

"You okay, Anna?" Sora asked, noticing me look out the window of the gummi ship. I've started sitting more in the cockpit with Sora and the others after my little heart to heart with Sora yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Riku."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sora said, looking depressed. Poor Sora, to have his best friend do all these terrible things and not know why plus the fact that he knows Kairi lost her heart; Sora must be going through a worse time than me. "Anna, am I really holding you back?"

"Of course not." I said, shaking my head. "I want to save Kairi, and we will, but our main priority is keeping her safe as well as sealing the keyholes. If keeping you safe will help Kairi, I'm willing to do that. And besides," I patted Sora's head, "Kairi wouldn't have liked it if I left one of my best friends behind."

"Thanks, Anna." Sora said, smiling. Sora and I kind of grew on each other through all this and I can see a bit of Ventus in him.

"Hey, guys. Look." We looked out the window to see another world. A world I'm having mixed feelings about. Atlantica came into view in all it's underwater glory.

"Okay, guys. Prepare for landing." Donald said, moving the gummi ship to the world.

"Land where? In the sea? We'll drown!" Sora panicked, and I don't really blame him. He grew up near the ocean and learned how to swim but he can't hold his breath indefinitely.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald said, as he and Goofy pushed Sora and me out of the cockpit and we jumped into the water. I felt a sudden tingling feeling on my legs and I looked down to see a pink mermaid tail. In fact, I think looked the same as ever because my shirt, armbands, and locket were still there. Thank goodness.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Sora said, attempting to swim but failing a little. Swimming isn't that bad with a tail, really. It's like doing the butterfly stroke, I do a lot of swimming in the summer.

"Come on, Sebastian!"

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" We looked to see Sebastian, swimming away from Donald, as he and Flounder hid behind Ariel.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them." Them? Do we even look like Heartless? It's like that time when Ven and I were called diamond thieves all over again. "Right, Flounder?"

"I don't know." The little guppy said, looking from behind Ariel. "There's something weird about them."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, nervously while giving a weak chuckle. Sora still needs a little more work.

"They do seem… a little different." Ariel said, swimming around Sora and me. "Where are you from?"

"We're from kind of far away." Sora made up, but it seemed a little unbelievable. I'll step in.

"Yeah, really far away." I said, as Ariel smiled at me. "And we're not used to the currents here, so it's kind of hard for us to swim."

"Oh, I see." Ariel said, understanding. Man, I'm either getting better at lying or Ariel really is gullible. "In that case, Sebastian can show you how we swim around here."

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian yelled, as Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry." Ariel said, swimming up and away from us.

"Easy for you to say." Sebastian said, claws on his hips before looking to us. Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly." So really, for ten whole minutes Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I learnt how to swim. I really do love swimming, I used to imagine myself as a mermaid when I was little but playing the _Kingdom Hearts_ game while Sora is in merman form was annoying. In real life, and I can now glorify the wonders of the fish body. It was easy to go up and down so really it was easy.

"Good job." Sebastian said, as we swam around. "Now, lets move on to self-defense."

"Sebastian!" Ariel cried out as some jellyfish Heartless came at us and Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian made a swim for it.

"Class is over. Good luck!" Sebastian said as Ariel hide somewhere and Sebastian and Flounder hid inside a large clam shell. Okay, there's something I really don't get. The fighting is pretty easy seeing as we know how to swim and all but how can we even use fire spells underwater or thunder spells without killing us all. Still, it worked well against the Heartless, especially the thunder spells. Before long, they were gone and Ariel came out of hiding.

"Where's Sebastian and Flounder?"

"In here." I said, tapping the clam shell releasing Flounder and Sebastian.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said, with a sigh of relief to see the Heartless were gone.

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian panicked as Ariel looked worried.

"We'd better head back to the castle right away!"

"But wh…what if we run into more on our way?" Flounder asked, as Ariel looked to us.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us." Ariel said, as we nodded. "Just follow me, I'll take you there." Flounder was right to worry, as we did meet a few Heartless along the way but from the number of Heartless they weren't interested in Ariel's heart in the slightest. They just seemed to come at her like any normal person. Also, I can tell her light isn't like the other princesses of heart, so that shows she's not one of them. Still, some Heartless were targeting Ariel so she is in danger. The one thing I liked about Ariel is that she showed us around. When I played the game, it was hard for me to navigate my way through the whole world so it's nice to have someone there to show me. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I managed to get Ariel and the others to the palace but the Heartless were following close behind us. We managed to get to the throne room and I saw King Triton use his trident to destroy the Heartless behind us.

"That was too close." He said, as Ariel turned to look at him and swam to position herself next to us. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

"Daddy!" Ariel cheered looking happy.

"Oh, Ariel!" Her father groaned, looking stern as Ariel flattered. "When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" Ariel just side looking away from her father. Boy, Ariel really is kind of stuck up if she doesn't listen to her dad when there are killer monsters running around. "Strange creatures lurk outside." He looked at us when he said this and his eyes landed on me. I think he knew who I was, since he kind of glared at me. Uh oh.

"Behold. You swim before he ruler of the seas: his majesty, King Triton." Sebastian said.

"And he's my father." Ariel whispered to me, as I nodded.

"And who are they?" He asked, looking to Ariel and Sebastian.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel said, as I nodded.

"I'm Anna, these are my friends Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I introduced but the stern look on Triton's face didn't seem to come off.

"They don't look familiar." Of course.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora said. Nope, still needs to be more convincing.

"Yep. We came to find the keyhole." Goofy!

"The what?" Triton asked, looking close to blowing up.

"What's that?" Ariel asked, looking interested.

"It's nothing." I said, waving my arms as Donald covered Goofy's mouth so he wouldn't spill anymore.

"That's right and certainly no here." Triton said, as Ariel looked shocked.

"But Daddy!" Triton, however, glared down at his youngest daughter.

"Ariel, not another word!" Triton yelled, as Donald hid behind Sora and me and even Sora looked a little scared. I agree with them being scared. Never mess with a large man with a huge magical trident. "You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Ariel looked furious and swam off.

"Ariel!" I yelled and we followed her out of the palace. "Ariel, your father is only thinking of what's best for you."

"But I can't be caged up like this. I want to see other things." Ariel said, as we left the palace grounds. "Besides, with you around, I'll be fine."

"That's not the point." Sora said, shaking his head but Ariel ignored him.

"Come to my grotto. I want to show you something. There. See it?" She pointed to the area her grotto is before taking my hand. "Come on, Anna, lets go."

"Wait." I said but Ariel dragged me with her to her grotto as the others followed. I used to like Ariel, she had a nice voice and seemed friendly. Now, I see her as a stuck up girl that likes to force people to doing things her way. Wonder how she's still friend with Flounder. When we got to the grotto, it looked pretty under the light from above.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected." Ariel said, coming to me with a box of stuff for me to look at, as Sora and the others looked around. "I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other world. Doesn't that sound strange?"

"No, in fact, it reminds me of a friend of ours." I said, thinking about Riku.

"Yeah, I used to feel the same way too." Sora said, thinking and I bet he's looking back at all we've done together. Yeah, we've been through a lot since this all started.

"Used to?" Ariel asked, as Sora shook his head.

"I mean… I still do." Nice recovery but a little late.

"Hey, why don't we try looking for the keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel suggested, that'll make her daddy made for sure.

"But your father said…"

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl." Ariel pouted. 'Gee, I wonder why. Maybe because you act like one.' I though, mentally rolling my eyes. It's official, snow white isn't my least favorite Disney princess: Ariel stole that title now. "He never wants to let me do anything." I really want to say something but I decided to wait. I'll talk with Sora about this later. "He just… he just doesn't understand." Okay, I know I've said that to my parents too and it's whiny but really. The list of reasons why I'm not liking Ariel is growing. She's holding a mirror to myself at times but this is really annoying.

"Ariel, you do know your father is only looking out for you, right?"

"Yes but he doesn't have to keep me under thumb all the time." Ariel said, folding her arms. "Anyway, let's go to the shipwreck, maybe we can find something there."

"But Ariel, what if they're sharks?" Flounder asked, as we got out of the Grotto.

"Oh don't worry, there shouldn't be any sharks there." Ariel said, loftily as I gave Sora a look. He too looked worried and we lagged behind a bit from the main group.

"Is she one of the princesses?" Sora whispered, as I shook my head.

"No way, and if so the Heartless would've taken her by now. No offence, but she's kind of a little empty when it comes to common knowledge of safety." I said, as Sora nodded suddenly turning pale.

"Will there be sharks at the shipwreck?"

"No."

"Oh good."

"There's going to be one huge, man eating shark there."

"Are you serious?" I nodded, as Sora looked a little scared but looked normal after a thought. "By the way, why don't you look more like Ariel in this form? You shouldn't have the same shirt on."

"I'll find a way to drown myself in this form before I wear one of those bikini shells!" I hissed, as Sora laughed. After a long swim, we soon arrived at the shipwreck and made it inside but not before Sora and I saw a dark mass swimming around.

"Quick, let's just get it and get out." Sora whispered, as Flounder nodded looking equally scared.

"Why so soon, Sora? We just got here." Ariel said, going near a chest by a large window. I grabbed Sora's arm and moved back.

"It's the shark."

"Shark, what shark?"

"THAT SHARK!" Donald yelled, as he, Goofy, and Ariel moved away from the window as a huge shark came through the window. It tried to reach us with it's mouth chomping on water but soon swam away when he knew that couldn't eat us. Wait, was the shark even a he?

"That was close." Ariel said, completely unfazed by this.

"Weren't you scared at all?" Goofy asked, as Ariel shook her head and went to the chest. Sora and I looked at each other, Ariel really can't be a princess of heart; she's a bit too fearless for her own good and drags people into danger kind of knowingly. Ariel opens the chest and we looked to see a crystal trident.

"Hm. Its shape reminds me of something…"

"That carving in Ariel's grotto." I pointed out. I noticed the carving and new when the trident is placed there, the keyhole will appear.

"Let's go back and see if it fits." Ariel said, and we swam back. This time, Ariel decided to fight some Heartless and she seemed to do really well when it comes to smaller groups. Maybe that's why she's so confident about herself but that's not good. On our way there, I noticed that the number of Heartless were slowly increasing but we made it to the grotto okay. Once Sora placed the crystal trident in the carving, it seemed right for it and really pretty.

"Ariel, you disobeyed me again!" Sora and I jumped and we looked to see King Triton coming into the grotto, looking furious. "I told you not to leave the palace!" But a look of shock at seeing the crystal triton behind us made him raise his trident to destroy it.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel yelled, but that didn't stop her father destroying the beautiful crystal trident and turning it into dust. "How could you?" She swam away from us and her father to cry somewhere and I do feel bad for her. She was only trying to help and collect something new.

"Young man, young lady, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you." Triton stated, glaring down at us.

"Huh?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. I'm not going to kid around with Triton. He, at least, deserves to know so we can help.

"Then you must be the key bearer and the Destiny Keeper." Triton said, looking to Sora and me.

"How did you know?" Sora asked, shocked.

"You two may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail." Okay, that's kind of true but harsh. "As the key bearer and Destiny Keeper, you both must already know: one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

"Of course we know that, but…" Sora started but Triton interrupted.

"You have violated that principle." He stated, as I glared at him. "The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin and the Destiny Keeper guides him along the path of destruction."

"Okay, that's enough." I said, hands on my hips. "We're only trying to find the keyholes to make sure the worlds are safe. Those creatures are going to destroy this world if they find the keyhole and you're not letting us. And if meddling with affairs means we're trying to be friends with your daughter then really, what kind of parent are you."

"I thank you for saving my daughter," Triton said, turning his back to us, "but there is no room in my ocean for you both or your keys."

"You do realize that you can't beat the Heartless on your own, even with your trident." I pointed out but Triton glared at me.

"This is my kingdom and I can look after it my way." He said and swam off.

"Man, like father like daughter. Those two are so stubborn." I sighed before turning to Sora, who look sad. "You shouldn't listen to him, Sora. We do a lot of good and he's just worried about his daughter."

"I know but…"

"You just need to be careful when it comes certain thing." I said, patting his shoulder. "You're still new to all this. You'll get used to it."

"Thanks, Anna."

"Come on, let's try and explain again to King Triton. He might know where the keyhole is."

"Right." We got out and I noticed something. No Heartless came to attack us the moment we got out of the grotto. That means…

"We have to get to the palace now!" I yelled and I swam as fast as I could with the others next to me.

"Why are we rushing to the palace?" Goofy asked, as we made it to the front and saw a whole bunch of Heartless there.

"The sea witch, Ursula, who works with the Heartless, thinks the keyhole is here and she'll get the trident from Ariel." I said, as we fought the large number of Heartless before us.

"Then let's go!" Sora yelled, making an opening in the mob of Heartless and we swam for it into the palace.

"What!" We heard Ursula yell as we came into view. "Why, we have company." She smirked at us but it grew at the sight of me. I wonder why. "I'm afraid you're a little late, kiddies!" She said before vanishing in the ink she created.

"Daddy…" Ariel said, looking sorry for what she had done.

"The trident… we must get it back." Triton said, weakly.

"Don't worry, we'll do it." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Come on, let's go!" We made to swim after Ursula But Ariel came to us.

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Ariel said, looking determined. "My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" Normally, I'd say no but Ariel has proven she can fight and take care of herself so I nodded.

"That's right. I'm right behind you." Sebastian said, as Flounder nodded. Hey, when did Flounder get here? In the game, he just up and vanished after a while.

"Wait." We looked to Triton, who looked to Sora and me. "Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic."

"Okay, thank you." I said, nodding to him.

"Please, keep my daughter safe and I'm sorry." The king said, bowing his head to us. We left the palace but not before something happened. I felt Riku's presence some how through out bond and I thought I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye. 'But Riku can't be here.' I argued with myself. 'He's probably doing Maleficent's dirty work.'

_No, that's defiantly Riku._ I heard Lunar say. _If your bond is telling you this, it means it was really him. But I'm not sure why he's here. Maybe he wanted to check if Ariel is a princess of heart._

'No way, I think Maleficent already knows all of them.' I thought. 'I'll think about it later.' I looked to the others, who gathered around Ariel.

"Ariel, do you know where Ursula's lair might be?" Goofy asked, as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I know but I'll need Sebastian's help for it." I said, looking to the crab.

"Of course, I'm willing to do what ever I can." I nodded and I guided them to the shipwreck but met with a very unhappy being.

"SHARK!" Flounder yelled, as we scattered. For a huge shark, it's fast and I mean really fast. It's hard to keep up with him or dodge completely; he bit Lunar Wish and she yelled at me in my head. Still, at least I have a plan to get back at the shark.

"Donald, Sora. Let's do a thunder spell. All together."

"Thundara!" We yelled and it hit the shark making it go belly up.

"You did it!" Ariel cheered, as we approached a rock with the symbol of Ursula's lair.

"Sebastian, there should be a switch against that wall behind the boat. I need you to push it."

"Of course." Sebastian said and pushed the switch in and the rock blocking the entrance.

"Good, now let's go." I nodded and we swam inside. It was really dark inside the cavern to go to Ursula's lair and it made me remember more on what happened with Damon.

_"Damon, we're not supposed to go into the basement." I said, running down after him, as he kneeled down to look at something. Suddenly, Damon got up and ran to the basement door and locked it. "Damon! Let me out! This isn't funny!"_

_ "Oooohhhhh!" I froze and turned around to see only darkness. "Let me out! Please! I'm gonna tell Mommy when she gets home! Let me out!"_

_ "Oh, quiet little Anna or the ghost will get you." Damon moaned, as I started crying in fright._

_ "Let me out!" All I could hear was Damon laughing on the other side of the door and a few sounds below me as I clung to the stairs crying._

"Anna, snap out of it. Anna!" I looked to see Sora shaking me.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked, as I nodded.

"Anna, are you scared of the dark?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"You seem to have a bad memory. What is it?" Donald asked, as I shook my head.

"No, it's nothing really."

"Nothing, you were whimpering." Sora said, looking stern. "Look, you're helping me so I wanna help you. So, can you tell us." I looked to Donald and the others, who looked just as concerned. They are my friends so I guess they deserve to know and it might help me.

"Well, when I was six, I was already scared of the dark." I said, thinking back. "My older cousin, Damon, who was thirteen then, loved to tease me because I was too scared to go upstairs at night with no lights on. I had to go his house all the time because his parents used to babysit me and when they'd leave, they put Damon in charge. Those times with him, are probably the worst things when I was a kid. Then we heard noises in the basement of his house and he started to say his house was haunted. My mom told me there were rats in the basement and not to go down there. But Damon tricked me and locked me in the basement in the dark. He already had a walkie-talkie there so he can make noises to freak me out but I started to see rats when my eyes got use to the darkness. I was so scared, I passed out and I woke up at my house with my parents yelling at my aunt, uncle, and Damon for what happened. Turns out I was in there for a few hours before anyone found me and Damon even forgot he locked me in there and ran off with his friends. I really don't know what happened to Damon after that since my family spent as much time away from him and his family after that but because of him I have a fear of the dark, rats, and ghosts."

"That's pretty mean of him." Sora said, glaring a little. "Next time, just tell us and we'll be here okay."

"Yeah, we're friends, are we?" Donald said, patting my head.

"Right, friends should know about these things so they can support each other." Goofy said, smiling at me. That's right, they are my friends just like Ventus, Aqua, and Terra.

"Thanks guys. I really need that." I said, as Sora nodded.

"When we see ghost Heartless, I'll deal with them for you." I nodded and we headed to Ursula's lair. As we entered, there were some ghost heartless that Sora took care of for me but we also noticed the grass beings on the looking to us for help.

"What are they?" Donald asked, shocked and terrified.

"They're mer-people who made deals with Ursula." I said, looking down at them at pity.

"This is awful." Sora growled and we entered the chamber where Ursula is as she glared at us from her little hole on the wall.

"Come out! You can't run!"

"Your time is up!" Donald and Sebastian yelled at the sea witch but faltered as the sea witch jumped out of her hole and gave a death glare at us.

"Donald, Goofy, you guys deal with Ursula's eels, I'll use my magic on the cauldron so Ariel and Sora can fight Ursula."

"Right, thank you Anna." Ariel said, as I went down to the cauldron. The battle didn't last very long. A few Lunar Light spells on the cauldron and Ursula passed out giving Sora and Ariel time to attack. Then again, that's what a boss gets for having it's health tied to an object and not defending it. At once, the eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, vanished into darkness and Ursula glared at us.

"You'll pay for this!" Ursula yelled running into the hole, which I think was a backdoor of some kind because I'm not aware of any other entrance than the front one.

"Let's go. We must get the trident back." Ariel said, as Sora nodded.

"But where can Ursula be?" Goofy asked, as Ariel and I looked at each other.

"I'll take you there." We got out of the lair and swam against a current to get to Ursula who had the trident in her hand.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula yelled at us before propelling herself up and away from us as the trident glowed. "The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" We swam up and turned to see Ursula had grown into a giant and looked ready to squash us.

"Donald, do something!" Sora yelled as we dodged bubbles that Ursula sent our way.

"What can I do?"

"Are an octopus like her too!" Sora yelled, as I rolled my eyes.

"That's not gonna work, Sora! Aim for the face! Just attack the face!" I yelled, and we rushed in. Donald and I had to keep casting Aero spells on ourselves as well as Sora and Goofy as fought the head. It's a lot harder than the fight earlier but I guess that's better because Sora hit Ursula right between the eyes for her finishing move and she screamed as she fell. "Nice one, Sora." I said, high fiving him as Ariel took the trident.

"Come on, let's return it to my father."

"Right." We swam back to the palace and the number of Heartless really did drop but Riku's presence was still there. We were in front of Triton with his triton back and Ariel looked really guilty.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Ariel said, her head down in shame.

"Please don't be angry with her." Sora pleaded, as I nodded. Ursula just abused Ariel's desire to see other worlds as well as her anger at her father to get the trident so really she wasn't in her right mind.

"It's my fault. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your heart." Triton said, looking sad at his daughter, who smiled at her father. "And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

"Oh yeah, the crystal!" Goofy exclaimed, looking shocked. "Why did you destroy it?"

"That crystal held the power to reveal the keyhole." Triton said, as I nodded. "The keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Odd because the keyhole is in Ariel's grotto all this time and he hasn't said anything about it. "Key bearer, Destiny Keeper, I have one more request: seal the keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal to reveal the keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora said, as I smiled, Sora's going to turn out alright.

"Where is the keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone." Triton said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, it's been in your grotto all this time." I said, as Ariel looked shocked.

"Really? Sora, Anna, let's go." Goofy said, and we swam off to the grotto. Okay, now I'm certain I saw Riku but he was gone sooner than he appeared. Still, not a good time to think about it. When we entered the grotto, the trident reacted to the carving as bubbles appeared, forming the keyhole. Sora and I pointed our keyblades at the keyhole and sealed the keyhole. Okay, this has to be the prettiest keyhole sealing so far.

"Tell me, Sora, Anna. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked, as Sora and I looked at each other.

"Oh, about that. Sorry for lying to you." Sora said, looking guilty but Ariel shook her head.

"It's okay." Ariel said, floating up to the light above. "Besides, if you guys can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many place I want to see… I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it." Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Sebastian, but you'll be stuck with her in that too." I said, as Sebastian shook his head furiously.

"No, I don't want to think of it!" Sebastian said and swam off. So we said our goodbyes and we got back to the gummi ship aching and in pain.

"We swam for too long." I moaned as Chip and Dale put soothing patches on us.

"I say we take a day off to rest up." Sora said, looking close to a rag doll.

"Okay, I think we deserve it." Donald said, not nodding because his whole body hurt. After resting for a few hours, we managed to go to our rooms and letting the gummi ship revolve around Atlantica for a bit. I got to my room and lay on my bed to see Kairi sitting on my chair looking a little sad.

_I'm sorry, Anna. I never knew._

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know." I said, sighing.

_Still, at least you know Riku is still watching you._ Kairi said, with a grin.

"Don't say that, ow! It hurts!" I whined as I heard Kairi and Lunar laugh. At least I'll have tomorrow to rest but I've got two worlds left before going to Hollow Bastian and one of them I'm really not looking forward to. I need to find a way to not enter this certain world. 'If not, Sora will need to help me a lot in the next world.'

* * *

Anna: And you just had sushi. Wow, the poor fish.

Blair: Nobody messes with Crystal and her food.

Anna: And we find out why I'm scared of the dark.

Blair: So Damon is like Alyss, a character made for people to hate.

Anna: Speaking of which, where is Alyss?

Crystal: Last I checked she went on a long vacation.

Blair: Lucky.

Crystal: Yes, that's true. Anyway, I'm proud of my work today. So, hope you liked this chapter. Join us next time in Chapter 11: Halloween Town. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Town

Crystalmaiden62: Man, this is a depressing day. I feel better and the day seems good until I hear the shooting.

Anna: That's scary, the shooting happening in a Batman movie.

Blair: A moment of silence for those who were killed and wounded.

...

Crystal: Yes, this is a shock but I have the chapter up so I hope you like it and here comes the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish so I hope you like it and place don't flame me.

* * *

Chapter 11: Halloween Town

After a full day of rest and Jiminy, Chip, and Dale taking care of us, we were back on our adventure. I'm not looking forward to the next world. If its Halloween Town, I'll need to hide from the others so they can go off without me. If it's Neverland, well I'll have to face Riku and his darkness soon after all. I stayed in my room for most of the day, being as silent as possible in hopes Sora and the others would forget me on this next trip. Sadly, they didn't.

"Anna! Come on, there's a new world we need to go to!" Sora called, from my door as I covered myself with my blanket.

"You go on without me. I caught a cold." I said, pretending to cough.

"Oh no you don't!" I jumped as the door swung open and Donald holding his wand. "You need to get up. You've got a duty to do."

"I don't wanna go down there though. It has two of the things I'm scared of: darkness and ghost." I said, but Donald yanked the blanket off me.

"No, you need to come and seal that keyhole."

"Don't worry, Anna. I did promise I'll deal with the Search Ghost Heartless while you deal with the others." Sora said, as he and Donald pushed me out of my room. I felt like crying as we landed and we got out. I have to admit, I liked my outfit. I was dressed as a witch but I wasn't all black, there was some blue and red and even a small bit of pink in the ribbon of my pointed hat as well as the ribbon that tied my cape together. Still, there weren't much red but had more blue in the lining as well as my vest and I'm wearing a dress. Other than that, I looked normal; well, besides the dress. Sora and the others did look darker and different but I guess it's okay; I don't do scary.

"This sure is spooky place." Goofy said, as I nodded moving closer to Sora. "I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too."

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back! Maybe we should fix up your outfit, Anna." Donald said but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine but I could do with some pants at least." I said.

"Yeah, Anna can scare them with her magic. Besides, it's nice to see Anna at least look like a girl." Sora said, as I glared at him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I look like a normal girl even with shorts thanks."

"I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go." Sora said, taking my hand and we ran to the town square. When we got there, we saw the Search Ghost Heartless but they didn't attack us. "What's going on? Why aren't they attacking us?"

"We'll find out in a bit." I said, walking pass the ghost. The ghost, though not doing anything, still creeped me out and I stayed close to Sora. We looked to see the Mayor of Halloween Town in all his happy glory at the moment.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares: Jake Skellington!" At once, the skeleton man coming out of the well of green water. I have to admit, he's not scary and he seemed nice enough for me to make friends with. "Bravo, Jack! Bravo!" The mayor cheered, running to the town hero. "Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Jack said, looking pleased. "But their movement still needs work." No, I think they're scary enough. "It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor."

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The mayor said and walked off.

"Come on, let's go see what's going on?" Sora said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to meet Jack."

"You do?" Donald asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool." I said and we followed Jack to the laboratory of Dr. Finkelstein.

"I don't understand." Jack said, pacing around the room. On the operating table, was a ghost Heartless and Dr. Finkelstein checking it. "Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion."

"Nonsense. My devices are always prefect!" The scientist said, looking annoyed as Jack looked at a large book.

"Oh, I've got it!" Jack said, looking excited. "Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart!" Sora and I looked at each other. Even when I first played the game, it was weird yet interesting to hear this idea. "Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work." Well, hearts are a lot more complicated than they think. Only Kingdom Hearts can make a heart.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…"

"We need the key to this thing first!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled out.

"We can help!" Sora cheered, grabbing me and we walked in.

"Really? You can unlock it?" Jack asked, looking at Sora and me.

"Sure, it's easy for us. Right, Anna?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, nodding.

"You guys are really gonna unlock it for them?" Donald asked.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right?" Sora pointed out. "Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you? And it might help Anna with her fear of ghost if they're doing something funny."

"Hm, that might work." Goofy said, as I shrugged.

"Okay, Anna. You do it."

"Okay." I pointed my keyblade at the pulsating empty heart and unlocked it.

"My! That was amazing!" Jack said, examining the heart. "Oh, and you are…"

"I'm Anna, these are my friends: Sora, Donald, and Goofy." I said, gesturing to the guys.

"Well done, Anna!" Jack said, happily. "I'd like you and Sora to be a part of this year's Halloween."

"What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora asked, pointing to the Heartless on the operating table.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently." Jack said, looking pleased. "What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! Okay, doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: pulse, emotion," He took out a frog and placed it on the table.

"Terror." Dr. Finkelstein said, as Jack placed a spider in the heart.

"Fear." Jack said, as the doctor used his fingers to scratch a piece of glass noisily. "Hope and despair." Jack place two snakes biting the other's tail. "Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

"Um, isn't a heart a little more than those emotions?" I asked, looking to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Nonsense, this is how to make a heart." The doctor said, pulling a switch and lighting hit the Heartless and it sat up like Frankenstein and seemed to work before falling down back onto the table. "It failed!"

"I told you, a heart is a little more complicated than just those emotions." I said, crossing my arms as the doctor glared at me but seemed to resign himself to the truth of my words.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients." A lot if you're making a heart. "Let's try adding memory. Sally! Sally!" I jumped back a bit as the doctor opened his head and scratched his brain a bit. I'm not liking this place again. "Good for nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her! Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem." Jack said, turning to us. "Sora, Anna, would you like to come along?"

"Sure." Sora said and I nodded. Sally's probably one of the few things I won't be scared of in this place. I'm really looking forward to meeting here. The moment we got outside, we heard the mayor panicking.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis!" He yelled, his sad face out. "The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

"Hmm… maybe out experiment triggered something." Jack said, thoughtfully. "Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are the town's people safe?" I asked the mayor.

"Yes, they went to hide from them but we need to get rid of the Heartless as soon as possible."

"No, we need Heartless for this Halloween. We've got this under control." Jack said, as we looked to him. He doesn't seem to understand the Heartless can do a lot of harm to the people here. We got to the town square to see the Search Ghost Heartless acting up. Oh man, they're all ghost!

"Anna, go. We'll take care of the Heartless." Sora said, rushing into battle.

"Okay, thanks." I said, and ran off to the cemetery quickly with the Search Ghost chasing after me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled but the Heartless were destroyed by a silvery white blur.

"I thought you'd be able to beat them Anna. You don't usually run from the Heartless." I looked to see Riku and blushed. Riku was a silver haired werewolf and I'd have to say, he looked hot with wolf ears. "You look cute in that outfit, Anna. But isn't a dress a little bit bad for battle though?"

"Can't be helped, so I'll tolerate it for now." I said, pulling at the end of my dress. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking into different people who can be a princess of heart." Riku said, looking at a certain gravestone.

"You think it's Sally." I stated. "Riku, I can tell you that Sally isn't one, that's for sure. She may be pure and kind and gentle…"

"Like you."

"Riku." I said, looking at him and blushing a little at his words. "She's not who you're looking for."

"Thank you for telling me." Riku said, turning away from me.

"Riku, did you know that Maleficent knows all the princesses of heart?" Riku turned to me looking shocked. "Yeah, Maleficent knows them all. She's been hunting them down for years now since she first gained control of the Heartless."

"Anna, can't you tell me who the last princess is then? It'll save Kairi if you do."

"I can't." I said, looking at him seriously. "I can't tell you who the last princess is to keep Kairi safe. Kairi's safety as well as the worlds are in danger will be affected if I tell you anything about the last princess."

"Anna…"

"Riku, Kairi understands why I'm doing this."

"No!" Riku shook his head looking shocked. "That can't be true. Please, Anna. Just come with me and we can save Kairi together. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it work." He held his hand out to me with a certain look in his eyes. That look alone would've made me want to take his hand but the darkness around him seemed endless now that it scared me a bit.

"Riku…"

"Anna." I turned to see Sora and the others coming to me. I turned back around to see Riku had gone.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked, as I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said, turning to them. At once, a small ghost dog shot out of one of the graves and came to me.

"Ah!" I screamed and jumped behind Sora.

"Now, Anna. There's no need to scream. It's only Zero." Jack said, petting Zero on the head.

"Sorry, I just don't like ghost." I said, looking to Zero, as he looked back at me curiously.

"Well, we can't have that. There are going to be ghost at this years Halloween and we can't have our witch being scared of a ghost." Jack said, looking down at Zero. "I know, Zero, you stay with Anna for the rest of her stay."

"What!" Before I could reach, Zero came to me and licked my face.

"Anna, are you okay? You look pale." Donald asked, as I shuddered.

"I was licked….by a ghost dog…." I stumbled a bit before Sora held me up.

"Come on, Anna. Don't you think Zero's cute?" Sora said, as Zero looked ready for me to pet him.

"I guess…" I said, making to pet him but he barked and I jumped to Sora.

"Anna, why don't you ask Zero about Sally?" Jack asked, as I looked to him.

"Why not you?"

"You need to get used to ghost like Zero. Here ghost aren't bad at all." Jack said, as I looked to Zero, who looked eager.

"Okay, Zero do you know where Sally is?" Zero nodded and went behind a tombstone and someone gasped and got up.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" Sally asked.

"No everything's going great." Jack said, walking up to her. "We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory."

"Memory? You mean this?" She held up some forget-me-not flowers in her hands.

"That's prefect." Jack said, as Sally gave it to him.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this." Sally said, looking worried while Jack stared fascinated by the shriveled flowers. "Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned!" Jack said, enthusiastically. "Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!" That still didn't make Sally feel any better and Zero and I looked at each other. Still, we went back to the lab with Sally and Zero. Zero seemed to like me but he's still a ghost no matter how cute he is.

"Yes. This is it." The doctor said, taking it. "Now, just one more ingredient. We need 'surprise' to complete the heart." Still off but I'll give him some credit for trying. The mayor should know where it is." This time, there were other Heartless than the usual Search Ghost Heartless so I could join the fight without much worry. On top of all that the mayor wanted us to do this ghost thing in the cemetery to get the jack-in-the-box. Maybe the ghost here, are nice after all. They don't seem to be bad people, in face they seem to be like normal people. Just with a hobby of scaring people for fun. That still made me shudder and Zero licked my hand in comfort.

"I guess you're not that bad." I said, looking at Zero as he looked pleased.

"There's no need for you to be scared." I turned to Sally. "Zero only wants to be your friend and the ghost are only doing what they're used to."

"I guess." I said, moving to pet Zero but pulled back. "We've got no time. We need to get this to Dr. Finkelstein." So we get back to the laboratory and the doctor looked pleased to have it.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work." The doctor said, as I crossed my arms.

"I'm still saying it won't work. Hearts are too complicated to make." I said, as Dr. Finkelstein glared at me.

"Nonsense. I made Sally with this method." Okay, he got me there. He did make Sally from scratch after all and she turn out nicely. He made to place the heart inside the Heartless but sometime tripped the wheelchair sending the heart flying only to be caught by a kid dressed as a devil.

"Hey!" The kid just laughed, now joined by his two friends, a girl dressed as a witch and a boy dressed as a skeleton: Of course, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"The never of those little hooligans, stealing my work!" Dr. Finkelstein raged, as Jack helped him back onto his wheelchair.

"Who were those kids?" Sora asked, looking to me.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel: a couple of tricksters." Jack said, looking annoyed. "We'd better get the heart back before they ruin it."

"I agree." So again, we ran off but they were gone. Man, those kids can run fast.

"We lost them."

"And Zero apparently." I said, looking for the ghost dog but not seeing him. Jack patted his knee and Zero appeared.

"Zero! After them, quick!" Zero nodded and flew off with us behind him. We went back into the cemetery and to a open stone coffin.

"I'm not going to like this." I said, crawling into the coffin, we ended back into the area where we met the mayor, and went through another door to the landmark hill of Halloween Town. There's way to many hidden doors leading to different places here.

"In coming!" We looked to see a whole bunch of mummy and gargoyle Heartless coming at us. This battle is way easier for me since there were no ghost and my Lunar Light spell can easily take care of the Heartless.

"What an interesting attack." Jack said, looking at me.

"Thanks, but do you know how to make the hill uncurl?" I asked, looking at the hill. In the game, you just go near it, press a button, and it goes for you. Now, I'm not really sure.

"Oh of course." Jack just snapped his fingers and the hill moved to make a bridge to get to the other end of the wall.

"Well, that was easy." Donald said, as we made our way across. We crossed the bridge over the water when we came across the famous Oogie Boogie Manor.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said, looking up at the tall manor.

"So what do we do?" Sora asked, as I looked and I think I saw the kids in their tub enter the at the very top of the manor.

"They should be up there. If we hurry, we can get the heart before they give it to Oogie." I said, though doubtful that'll happen. Okay, I have to say it: I like Oogie's manor. It looked cool for a creepy old place but it would've made a fun play house. No wonder those annoying kids made this place their hang out. After battling a ton of those gargoyle Heartless, we finally made it to that evil playroom just to in time to see them throw the heart down a tube.

"Hey, where does that tunnel go?" Sora asked, as the kids smirked at us under their masks.

"We're not telling." Lock said, as I glared at them.

"That's it, you three are annoying. Sora, these brats are mine."

"Um, okay?" Sora said, as I took out Lunar Wish.

"What are you going to do, old hag?" Barrel asked, as I felt really annoyed.

"I'm guessing your parents never taught you that when you do something bad, you'll get punished." I said, glaring down at them as they took a step back.

"Scatter!" Shock yelled and they ran around the room.

"You won't be able to run for long!" I yelled, raising Lunar Wish into the air. "Lunar Light!" For the next three minutes were filled with the sounds of the children's screams.

"Anna, I'm scared of the Lunar Light now." Sora said, as the children huddled close to each other holding their butts.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I won't be using Lunar Light on you any time soon." I said, shrugging. "Besides, the Lunar Light spell only affects people with really dark hearts. Seeing as these kids work for the villain here, they count." We turned to them and they whimpered at the sight of my keyblade. "Now, kids. I'm sure you don't want that to happen again. That's just my punishment. Imagine what Jack'll do to you for trying to mess with his Halloween plans."

"Yes, they'll have to deal with much more when this is over." Jack said, sternly and the kids looked a little more nervous.

"We were just following orders!" Shock yelled, frightened under the stern look from Jack. Never mess with the hero of the town. "Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault. It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart."

"Yeah, that's right!"

"B…but you guys said…."

"You should be ashamed!" Great, now they're pointing fingers.

"Never mind that. Where is Oogie Boogie then?" Sora asked, as I moved to pull the switch to get the door to Oogie's lair unlocked.

"He's at the very bottom of the manor." I said, looking at the tunnel. "Being a bag of bugs, he probably likes a dark cool place to make his home."

"You're right, Anna. How did you know he was a bag of bugs?" Jack asked, as we left the playroom.

"Well, that's kind of my secret. Still, at least it helps me know where things are." I said, and we made our way down. You know, Oogie Boogie is one weird villain. I have to give him credit for that idea if he had a heart he might be able to control the Heartless. That means Maleficent never gave Oogie the power to control the Heartless; good job on her part really. Another, his room entrance is a little to conspicuous. Really, it's a giant green door with his face on it. Really, this guy isn't the best villain when it comes to his lair. We walked into to see his game room lair and I have to admit, though dark it looks awesome.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack yelled, seeing Oogie with the heart on the other side of the room and he stuffed it into his mouth and swallowed. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" But only two gargoyles Heartless came to his side. "This is it?"

"Guess, they didn't like your heart very much." I said, crossing my arms and grinning a little.

"Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" Oogie yelled, and the roulette in began to spin and the force of a few bombs threw us onto it.

"He's cheating!" Sora yelled, as we dodged bomb dices, blades, and whatever else he sent at us from above us.

"Just keep close to him! We'll get the chance to attack but use thunder spells to get him!" I yelled, and Donald and Sora followed my lead and after a while, the platform rose and we finally got to Oogie Boogie. "You ready, Sora?"

"You bet!" Sora ran up and landed a powerful blow before moving out of the way.

"Lunar Storm!" I yelled and the force of the spell sent us back and finished off the bag of bugs. "Ew!" I yelled, squashing the bug with my foot. "God I hate bugs."

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said, looking a little depressed.

"Hey, look what I found!" Goofy said, and handed me a paper, which was piece of Ansem's Report.

"That's good, we can send it when we get back to the gummi ship." I said, pocketing it.

"At least we're done." Sora said, as we left the manor and got to the entrance of the bridge to the waterway. If only they knew. The ground suddenly shook and we turned to see the manor had completely changed, the whole foundation of the manor turned into Oogie Boogie; which makes you wonder if the bugs inside are as big as us.

"Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora asked looking to me, as I looked to the orbs of darkness on Oogie: well more like pimples.

"Look, it's brimming with the power of darkness!" Donald pointed out. "Oogie Boogie s drawing power from those dark globs!"

"So we have to destroy those things, right?" Sora said, as I nodded.

"Yep, it shouldn't take too long with my Lunar spells we just gotta be careful of his lantern since it'll shoot fire at us." I said, smiling at Lunar Wish. "I think we'll be better splitting up. We'll get this done faster."

"Are you sure, Anna? It might be dangerous." Goofy asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got light magic so it'll be easier for me to finished up."

"Okay, go for it." Sora said, smiling.

"Thanks. See you guys in a bit!" I yelled and changed Lunar Wish into a glider and flew off to the manor. It didn't take me long to finish off the darkness pimples but I had a little bit of difficulty dealing with the gargoyle Heartless that would come at times. I should've asked Donald or someone to come with me after all. Still, I'm getting stronger at least. I flew off of the Oogie as he stared to shake and flew down to Sora and the others. "You'd better get ready, we'll need to seal another keyhole." I said, watching Oogie go down and the manor vanished leaving the keyhole. At once, we raised our keyblades and sealed the keyhole for good. Maybe that's why Maleficent didn't give Oogie the power to control the Heartless; he might not have cared in her goals to begin with. Still, we went back into town and told Sally and Dr. Finkelstein about what happened.

"Oh Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack said, looking depressed.

"Don't feel bad, Jack." Sally said, coming to comfort him. "We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." I wish Riku would say he should've listened to me. He can't see he's only being used.

"I guess we have no choice." Jack said, turning to us. "We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Visit us any time. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!"

"Okay…" I said, weakly petting Zero.

"Hey, Anna. You're not afraid of Zero anymore." Sora pointed out, as I nodded.

"Even though, Zero is a ghost he's cute and friendly so I like him now. Right, Zero?" I said, as Zero barked in agreement.

"So you, got over your fear of ghost?" Goofy asked.

"Boo!" A ghost popped out and I screamed and ran for it. Needless to say, I'm not.

"Urgh!" I lay in bed and felt Kairi patting my head in comfort. "I hate ghost so much!"

_It's okay now, Anna. It's over now._ Kairi said, as we heard Lunar laughing.

_I've never seen Anna run that fast before! If only Ventus was able to see it._

"Not now, Lunar." I groaned, as someone knocked on my door.

"Anna, you in there?" I heard Sora say.

"Yeah, come in." I said, sitting up as Sora entered the room and Kairi vanished. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you have Ansem's Report. I was planning on sending it to Leon and the others." Sora said, as I handed to him. "Also, Aerith sent us a letter saying she translated the reports we sent her and she'll send it to us in a bit."

"That's good news." I said, getting up. I can't help but feel Riku getting closer.

_Anna, are you okay?_ Kairi asked, returning to my side.

"Riku's coming, we'll see him soon." I said, taking out my keychain. I don't know why but I can feel Riku's excitement for some reason. Why he's so eager, I'm not sure. But I do want to see Riku again. I can't help it. It's the part of me that's loved him for years. I wonder I he feels that through our connection. I doubt it though. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about him as I made dinner. I wonder when he'll be coming. I know it'll be soon at least.

* * *

Anna: At least that's done. I don't like ghost.

Blair: It's okay, at least you'll see Riku in the next chapter.

Crystal: Yes and a special moment will happen. (smirk)

Anna: What is it?

Crystal: Well, you'll have to wait. But to hint, it'll involve a special moment with Riku. So, hope you liked it. Join us next time in Chapter 12: Return to Neverland. See you soon!

Anna: TELL ME!

Crystal: No!


	12. Chapter 12: Return to Neverland

Crystalmaiden62: Yay! I'm so excited about this chapter!

Blair: Why is Anna in the corner blushing?

Crystal: Oh, it's because she's got a special moment with Riku in this one.

Blair: Oh yeah, I forgot you were going to do something for that.

Crystal: Yep, and I'm happy for it. It'll build to a lot of drama later. We're getting closer to the end people. Well, on to the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna and Lunar Wish. So, hope you enjoy it and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 12: Return to Neverland

For the next hour as I cooked dinner, I felt Riku's connection getting closer. At this rate, he'll send the ship crashing at us before midnight. Not that I don't want to see him, really I want to see him very much but I can't help but wonder why he's so excited.

_Maybe he's excited to see you again._ Kairi suggested as I placed tonight's dinner, pasta and chicken with some spinach, in some bowls.

"Come on, he saw me on the last world." I said, sighing.

_Yeah and you thought he looked hot as a werewolf._ Lunar said, grinning in my head as I blushed.

"Don't you have anything better than to tease me?"

_Nope._ I sighed and put the bowls on a tray. I do have to admit, he looked hot as a silver werewolf. Still, Riku's excitement maybe meant he had a plan of some kind. I know he's going to take Kairi to Hollow Bastion but I don't think he'd be too excited about that. His excitement seemed strong, very strong. I sighed and placed the tray onto a dumbwaiter to bring it up to the cockpit so we can eat it while flying the gummi ship.

"Hey, Anna. We got the translations for the reports we found." Sora said, as I entered the cockpit.

"Oh good, I'll read them then." I said, taking the two pieces of paper.

"I thought you knew it already." Sora said, as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have the whole report memories. I would've told you the whole report by now if I knew it." I said, sitting down on my seat as the guys took their bowls and Donald put the gummi ship on autopilot.

_ Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge._

_ That knowledge has guarded this world well. No soul doubts that._

_ I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I called a sage, there are things I do not understand._

_ I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_ Darkness…Darkness of the heart. How is it born?_

_ How does it come to affect us so?_

_ As the ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

"Anna, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're glaring at the paper." Goofy pointed out.

"It's nothing, really." I said, smiling a little. The guy who wrote these reports were the reason the Heartless are running around. If he hadn't messed with the hearts, some of the Heartless out there wouldn't even be around. Still, I don't blame him too much. He wanted to stop but Xehanort continued the research even when Ansem ordered him and the others to stop. I'm not angry at Ansem, far from it: I'm angry at Xehanort for all he's done.

"So what's the next report say?" Donald asked, as I ate a bit of my pasta.

_The shadows that crawl beneath the castle…Are they people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something beyond my imagination?_

_ All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of it that they are entirely devoid of emotion._

_ Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart._

_ Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I writer this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts… I will call them the Heartless._

"Wow, so that's the start of the Heartless." Sora said, before finishing his pasta.

"We still don't know much more about Heartless than when we started." Donald said, as I placed the reports down.

"Did the other's say how long it'll take to translate the reports we just sent them?" I asked, as Sora shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to wait and collect the other reports." I waited all dinner to see if the Jolly Roger would come up but it didn't came. I guess it wouldn't come tonight after all. So I spent most of the night finishing up writing in my journal until an alarm went off. I knew what this meant and pocketed the picture from Amanda and ran to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, as he and I went into the cockpit to see Goofy clinging onto his seat and Donald trying to steer the gummi ship.

"A big ship is catching up to us!" Goofy said, as the Jolly Roger flew pass us.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald yelled, trying to fly away but the ship kept close to us. It soon flew pass us and stood in our path.

"It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" Sora yelled, and we hit the ship head on and I ended up passing out. "Anna, come on. Get up." I opened my eyes to see Sora and I were still in the cockpit but Donald and Goofy were gone.

"Where are the others?" I asked, as he helped me up.

"I don't know, I just got up too." Sora said, shaking his head. "I don't think they're on the gummi ship though or they'd be here."

"I agree. We'd better check out the pirate ship. They were taken." I said, and we jumped out of the gummi ship and onto the Jolly Roger. I'd have to say, it's pretty cool to be on a real pirate ship. Sure, there's the one in Disneyland but it's nothing like the real thing.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora. I knew Anna would at least." Sora and I turned to see Riku standing behind us and on the upper level near the captain's cabin. "Good to see you again, Sora. You're looking well, Anna."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked, worried about our two animal friends.

"Are they that important to you. More important than old friends, Sora?" Riku asked, as I glared at him. Riku really has a lot of nerve.

"Riku, please do you have Kairi with you?" Riku smiled at me as I said this and I felt his relief through our bond.

"At least someone cares. I'm glad for that, Anna. Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Riku moved and we finally got to see Kairi's body sitting there. She looked awake, her eyes were open but she just sat there like a zombie.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, shocked and worried at seeing Kairi in this state. I really don't blame him. If I didn't know what happened to her, I'd be really scared for her.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around and dragging Anna with you, I finally found her for Anna."

"Anna…" We all looked and even I gasped at what I saw. Kairi still had that zombie look but her body began to stand up and she looked straight at me with empty eyes. How is this even happening? She can't move without her heart. "Anna…" She walked a few steps before falling right over the railing.

"Kairi!" I ran and caught her in my arms but she hit my stomach. "Ow… the movies made this look a lot easier and cooler." Sora made to run and check on Kairi in my arms but was stopped by a hook.

"Not so fast." Captain Hook said, sneering down at Sora. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

"Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora said, as we looked up at Riku and I held Kairi close to me protectively.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku said coldly and all I can do is just stare at him. The darkness is deeper than ever bit I can see a small light inside that darkness.

"That's stupid, Riku! They'll just end up swallowing your heart! Your heart is already filling with darkness!" I yelled, as Riku stared down at me with a look close to pity. Wait, why would he pity me?

"Not a chance, my hearts too strong." Riku said, looking down at me with a comforting smile before glaring at Sora.

"Riku…" Sora gasped, shocked.

"I picked a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance." Riku snapped his fingers and Sora's shadow came to life and came out of the ground. "You can go see your friends now, Sora. But Anna stays with me." With that, Sora fell down a tarp door to where Donald and Goofy are.

"Sora!" I yelled but gasped as a bunch of pirate Heartless tore Kairi from my arms and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see, it was Riku and he gave me a comforting smile that would've melted me, if it wasn't for my situation.

"Don't worry, Anna. Everything will be alright now." Riku said, helping me up before looking sternly at Hook. "Let's get underway already." He started pulling me up the steps at this and I looked back at the trap door. "And keep Sora away from Kairi and Anna, until we're ready to land. Come on, Anna."

"Come on, Riku! Let me go!" I yelled, trying to pull my hand out of his grip and kept a tight hold as he dragged me into Hook's cabin. The moment he closed the door, he turned and smiled at me. Why is he even smiling?

"See, you're the one who can save Kairi." Riku pointed out. Oh, I get it. He's talking about how Kairi's body reacted. "Maleficent told me, Kairi is nothing but a puppet without her heart. For her to act like that must mean something. You are the Destiny keeper, your light is supposed to be all the lights of the princesses of heart and more. Maybe your light is guiding Kairi back to us."

"I guess but I don't even know how that happened." I said, shrugging.

_It's your connection to Kairi's heart_. Lunar said, in my head. _It's that bond between you two that's calling out to Kairi's body. It wants to have its heart back and when it saw you, it reacted._

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." I said, whispered.

"What is it?" Riku asked, as I looked up at him.

"I was just talking to my keyblade. She said the reason why it happened is because Kairi's body wants its heart back and since I have a bond with Kairi, it reacted to my presence." I instantly regretted saying that as Riku's face looked really determined.

"Then it can work." Riku said, taking my wrist. "I've become stronger now. I'm sure I'm strong enough for you come with me and I can protect you better than Sora. We can wake up Kairi and the three of us can be together again."

"It's where that power came from that I can't join with you." I said, firmly as Riku looked taken aback. "Maleficent is an evil witch. She hurt my friends during my first adventure and I still can't forgive her. Also, she won't help unless she has an extra motive. At least listen to me this one time, don't listen to Maleficent anymore."

"She was right." Riku said, looking at me with that look of pity again. "Maleficent said you were blinded by people's opinions of her and that she's just evil. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found Kairi or be able to see you again. I have her to thank for everything." Riku said, coming close to me. I can feel his breath on my lips and I know I was blushing. "Don't you want to help me find Kairi, Anna? We can do it together." Riku whispered in his low and daring voice that made me feel weak in the knees. 'Oh god! Don't cave! Don't give in! Damn you and your hotness, Riku!' I screamed in my head. That's right! I have to protect Kairi!

"Riku, I still can't. I told you, I'm doing this to protect Kairi." I said, stepping back. "I'm not only doing this for Sora but Kairi. They're both important to me and I want to keep them both safe."

"What if you're doing it all wrong then?" Riku asked, and pulled me into an embrace. "You've been too busy thinking about Sora and what you think will keep Kairi safe. Have you once thought of why I've been doing everything?"

"Of course I do!" I said, looking up at him. "I keep wondering why you hurt people. I know it's for Kairi but she's worried about you too."

"It's not just about Kairi." Okay, that's confused me. Riku wants to save Kairi in order to save his only remaining friend.

"Riku, I don't…" What Riku did next really shocked me. My brain went on full fangirl mode as he kissed me. Okay, this is too early! Sure, this is my dream come true but still! It took all my will power to push Riku back. "What was that for? You're never this spontaneous."

"Because I want to make my feelings known." Riku said, taking my hands. "I've always liked you, since I saw you that night ten years ago. I wanted to see you again for so long because I liked you and that feeling grew over the years. I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and safe. I wanted to find Kairi, not only because she's my friend, but it'll make you happy."

"Riku…"

"So please, just come with me. If you feel anything for me, please join me." Oh god. I want to say yes, I really do. It would be a dream come true to run off with Riku. But I can't, as long as he's too blinded by darkness; it'll be dangerous for me to even think of it. Plus, how can I save him from darkness if I join that darkness; it's supposed to kill me. I saw a dark portal form behind Riku and he turned as Maleficent walked out of it.

"You!" I summoned my Lunar Wish, ready to fight.

"Now, now child. I'm not here to fight." Maleficent said, smirking down at me. "You should be thanking me for taking care of your admirer. Tell me, Anna. How does it feel to be loved so deeply?" I really couldn't say anything as I blushed. Okay, this is a little over whelming. Riku loves me? That has been my dream since I was nine! "Anyway, it seems Wendy isn't one of the princesses of heart."

"I see, then we'll leave her behind. Now that I've got Anna, we won't need to worry anymore." Riku said. When did I say I'd go with them?

"Riku, I'm still going to stay with Sora no matter what." I pointed out as Riku shook his head.

"Anna, you're not leaving with Sora this time. I let you slip so many times, I'm not leaving you behind with him again." Maleficent seemed to be pleased by this and left to probably return to Hollow Bastion. "Please, you'll see in the end I'm only trying to protect you and Kairi."

"Riku…" But the door opened and Captain Hook walked in.

"Are Sora and his friends still locked up?" Riku asked, turn to Hook but Riku started to hold my hand.

"Yes, we'll throw them over board and take Wendy to Hollow Bastion at once."

"Don't bother, Wendy isn't one of the chosen princesses." Riku said, as I nodded.

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen one?" Hook asked, shocked.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them." Riku said, calmly before turning to me. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

"Riku, the least you can do is make sure she'll be safe. You just kidnapped her, she's probably scared." I said, as Riku nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll drop her off on the island. She'll be safe there."

"Thank you, Riku." I said, nodded. At least Riku cares a little.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven?" Hook asked, frustrated at Riku's orders. "What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows." Riku said, not really caring. I should've guessed. He wouldn't care what the witch is planning as long as he saves Kairi and apparently 'protect' me. "As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back and keeping Anna with me, I couldn't care less."

"Hm. You're wasting your time!" Hook scoffed, as I glared at him over Riku's shoulder. "The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other than it's lost forever."

"You're wrong, Kairi's heart is still here." I said, as Riku looked pleased.

"I will find it no matter what. And with Anna's help, we'll do it together." Riku said, smiling at me. Okay, I'm a little scared now. He's going to make me come with him whether I like it or not. I can't do that!

"Uh, Captain…" I looked to see Hook going to the horn thing on the wall to talk to Smee as Riku turned me and held me so that I was leaning on his chest. It felt kind of nice even after all that's happened.

"What?"

"The prisoner's have escaped." Smee said, and I felt Riku tighten his grip on me. "What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Yay! An old friend at last!

"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook yelled, angered by this news. "All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!"

"Wait, let me go and do it." I said, looking to Riku. "Please, I want to help."

"Okay, make sure Sora doesn't see you." I nodded and opened the trap door and went down to the room where Wendy and Kairi were.

"Oh!" Wendy jumped when she saw me.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Peter Pan." I said, as Wendy looked at me curiously.

"Anna?" I looked down to see Peter with Sora and the others in the room below us through the metal bared floor.

"Hey, Peter. Sora, you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Sora said, as I nodded and Wendy knelt down to the look at Peter.

"Please, hurry! The pirates are coming!"

"What? I'll be right up there." Peter said, looking determined.

"Anna…" I looked to see Kairi standing up and walking to me.

"It's okay, Kairi." I said, coming to her and she collapsed in my arms.

"Anna, is Kairi okay?" Sora asked.

"I think so but she's like a zombie." I said, but felt someone come behind me and cover my mouth.

"I should've known Sora would find you." Riku? Wendy screeched as she was knocked out my one of the pirate Heartless. Another group of them pulled Kairi up the ladder to Hook's cabin and Riku pushed me up too. "We need to leave now."

"Riku! I'm not going!" I yelled, as he made a corridor of darkness.

"We don't have time to argue. We need to get out of here before Sora comes." Riku said, as I watched a bunch of Shadow Heartless came and carried Kairi into the corridor.

"Riku, seriously! It'll be dangerous for you to take us this way!" I yelled, but Riku held me again.

"Don't worry, the darkness won't hurt us. I'll be there to help you more than Sora."

"Riku…" But I didn't finished as I heard a trap door open and Sora walked in.

"Riku, wait!" Riku took a step back with me in his arms as Sora's shadow came out. 'Riku, I'm sorry.' I thought and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Anna, what are you…?"

"Lunar Light!" I yelled, shooting out my spell at Riku and he went through the corridor of darkness without me. I saw that it really did seem to hurt him, I hope he can forgive me for doing that but I can't go with him. Sure I've loved him for years and I've love to stay by his side but I can't join the dark side! I just can't!

"Anna, a little help!"

"Oh right!" I went to help Sora and the others fight off Sora's shadow. I have to admit, I hated fighting Sora's shadow in the game and I still hate it now. It's annoying that it can sink into the ground like a Shadow Heartless but it can do so much more like attack by shooting out of the ground and even splitting into three different shadows and without the lock on feature of the game, I can't tell which shadow is the real shadow!

"How do you even beat your own shadow!" Sora shouted, as he landed a blow only to have it sink into the ground and attack him.

"Curaga!" I yelled, healing Sora. "Come on, Sora! It's your shadow! It's like your clone! Whatever weaknesses you have, it'll have too!"

"Okay!" Sora yelled and he started doing more hit and run attacks and after a while, we finally beat the shadow.

"What was the whole hit and run bit for?" I asked, healing him and the others up.

"Riku always said that I'm not good with speed so if I attack and run before he has a chance to fight back, I thought I'd be okay and it worked." Sora said, and I've got to say that was pretty good of Sora. Sora isn't as fast as Ventus when it comes to physical skills. "Still, what happened with you and Riku?"

"He wanted me to join him and help Kairi." I said, looking down. "He's changed a lot. He was even ready to force me to going with him. That doesn't sound like Riku at all. Not to mention the amount of darkness in him will hurt him later."

"Don't worry, we'll be there to help him." Sora said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He's our friend."

"Not only that, he told me he liked me." I can't help but blush remembering he said he loved me.

"Well, yeah. You're one of his friends."

"I don't mean it like that, Sora." I said, shaking my head. "He feels for me like you feel for Kairi."

"Oh." Sora said, blushing at the thought of Kairi.

"See what I mean, I couldn't even tell him how I feel." I said, shaking my head.

"Well, will you tell him?"

"Well, yeah but only at the right time." I said, thinking. We're getting closer to the end. I want to tell Riku how I feel about him because I've got the chance. 'I just hope the darkness doesn't blind him to why I won't join him and attacking him.' I thought, as Peter opened the trap door Wendy was in and we jumped inside.

"Wendy!" Peter went to hold her up a bit as Tinker Bell tried to get his attention. "Come on, Tink! Not now!" I can see Tinker Bell's look of shock and sadness by his words.

"Tink, wait!" I yelled but she flew off without even looking back. "Peter, you do know Tinker Bell cares for you a lot, right? You really hurt her just now."

"Sorry, Anna. But I can't think of Tink right now." Peter said, picking the unconscious Wendy up. "Well, this is as far as I can go. I've got to help Wendy." With that, Peter flew off and I really worried about Tinker Bell.

"You okay, Anna?" Goofy asked, noticing my look of concern.

"I'm just worried about Tinker Bells is all."

"You know her and Peter, right?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I met them in my last adventure with a friend of mine." I said, as Sora nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Peter will come back."

"I know, he's not one to leave his friends behind for too long." I said, smiling as we got on deck only to see a whole group of pirate Heartless and Captain Hook.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku," He said, smirking at us, "running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."

"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora ordered.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be going there." Hook sneered as we summoned out weapons but he took out a lamp with Tinker Bell inside again. She gets stuck in that lamp a lot. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"

"You'd better let Tink go." I growled, but Sora made his keyblade vanish in surrender.

"Hand over the keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless." I glared at Hook's smirking face. What I wouldn't give to throw him to the crocodile again. "So, which will it be? The keyblades or the plank?"

"I'll take the plank before I even thinking about giving you the keyblade." I growled as a familiar ticking sound filled the air. "I say, do you hear that captain?" Hook looked and jumped.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand!" Hook screamed, looking terrified. "Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him!" He ran to his cabin quickly and only to poke his head out the door. "Smee, you take care of them!" At once, the Heartless pushed Sora onto the plank and held Donald, Goofy, and I.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be ladies first?" I asked, looking to Smee.

"Yes but children first and he's younger than you." Okay, kind of beat me there. Still, I can at least help Sora a little.

"Sora, just think of something happy and believe! Trust me! It'll help you fly!" I yelled, but a Heartless covered my mouth after a finished my sentence. Sora jumped off but flew back up. At once, Peter came flying in, taking the lamp with Tink in it from Smee and Sora beat the Heartless holding me.

"You took your sweet time, Peter." I said, rubbing my arms where the Heartless had gripped me.

"Yeah, thanks Peter." Sora said, as Peter set Tink free.

"Hey, don't mention it." Peter said, shaking his head. "You didn't think I'd leave you, Anna, and Tink behind, did you?"

"For a second, yes actually." I said, as Tink landed on my shoulder.

"Ha, ha very funny." Peter said, as Tink chuckled a little.

"Well, do you think you can give me some pixie dust, Tink?" I asked and she nodded and covered me in dust. The battle against the Heartless was awesome. I'm actually flying rather than gliding now! For some reason, Donald couldn't fly so he and Goofy took care of the ground forces while Peter, Sora, and I took care of the air forces.

"That was awesome!" Sora yelled but I covered his mouth.

"Hook will hear you. We need to get him out off Hook." I whispered, as Peter grinned.

"I'll get him out, watch." We flew to the cabin door and Peter knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish off?

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter said, holding his nose and sounding a lot like Smee. I had to cover Sora's mouth to keep his giggles from being heard. Hook ran out and looked around only to get poked in the butt by Peter's dagger.

"Surprise!" Peter and I cheered as Hook looked shocked.

"P…Peter Pa… blast you!" Hook yelled, as we grinned at him.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!" Peter said, as I pointed Lunar Wish at Hook.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my Lunar Storm spell. Mr. Croco will be happy when I feed you to him again." That really sent Hook over the edge and he attacked us. Hook mostly aimed at Peter and me while the others took out the Heartless mini pirate ships coming at us. I gotta say, Hook got a lot harder since the last time I fought him. His sword attacks were a lot harder to dodge now. I mostly had to fly to dodge his attacks.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked, dodging a bomb present.

"Get him closer to the edge, I'll finish the rest." I said and Peter, Sora, and the other guys moved Hook closer to the railing and moved out of the way. "Lunar Storm!" I yelled, sending Hook flying to the crocodile. "Mr. Crocodile! It's dinner time!" I yelled, making Hook scream and run for it with the crocodile right behind him. "Man, that brings back memories." Sora was quiet for a while and that worried me.

"Uh, Kairi was like a zombie, so maybe she's really lost her…"

"Shh!" Donald hissed as I came to Sora.

"Sora, you okay?"

"I still can't believe it." Sora said, looking at the sky. "I really flew. Wait till I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"Yeah, that's true. I wish Riku couldn't enjoyed flying too." I said, looking up at the night sky. I would be kind of romantic to fly with Riku through these skies, just him and me. What am I saying!

"You can bring them to Neverland sometime. You know, after you get that Riku guy sorted out." Peter suggested, as I nodded. "Then they can try it themselves."

"Yeah. If you believe, you can do anything, right?"

"Of course, me being here is proof of that." I said, smiling.

"I'll find Kairi. I know I will."

"And I'll get Riku out of his darkness. That I'm sure I'll do." I said, as Sora and I nodded together.

"There's so much I want to tell her: about the flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened." I nodded, I wanted to tell Riku what my adventure was like. It'll be nice to be alone with him. I mentally smacked myself at that. At once, Tink flew to Peter and started talking to him.

"What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower?" At once, Peter went to control the ship and Tink covered the ship making it fly. Okay, this is a really cool thing to happen. "Hey, Anna?" I looked up at Peter and Tink. "Where's Ventus anyway?"

"Oh," That's right, I didn't visit him on my goodbye trip, "Ventus is a bit busy at the moment. He's off somewhere else."

"Odd, I thought he'd be with you." Peter said, as I shook my head. "Oh well, at least you visited us. It's been a long time."

"Yep, and I've got my treasure to add." I said, handing him Amanda's picture.

"What is it?"

"A picture from my younger cousin, she wanted me to add this to the treasure chest and it's a nice thing she did for me." I said, as Tink took it.

"Maybe next time, you can take them here and they can fly around too." Peter said, grinning.

"Yeah, that'll make their day." I said, smiling. We soon arrived at London and I got to see Big Ben.

"Hey Wendy, what's wrong?" Sora asked, as we flew to her as she stood on a walking platform of Big Ben.

"Well, thanks to Big Ben, you can tell the time from anywhere in London." Wendy said looking up. "But one of the clocks is off. I do hope it doesn't confuse too many people."

"Don't worry, we can fix it really quickly. Let's go, Sora." I said, and pulled him up to the clock face in question. It was easy moving the clock hand and I noticed the keyhole form between the number two and number three. At once, Sora and I pointed out keyblade at it and seal the world from the Heartless.

"Whoa, what was that?" Peter asked, looking shocked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, moving up to sit on the platform. Just a few minutes ago, I know Riku and Kairi were standing right here. I sure hope Kairi is okay.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so." Peter said, looking a little sad. "But we can see each other any time, as long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is." Aw! That's a cute scene. But Tinker Bell started fuming and came to me.

"Oh, boy. She's gettin' steamed up again." Peter said, shrugging. "Do me a favor, Anna. Look after her for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing, she's a close friend of mine after all. Right, Tink?" She nodded and looked pleased. I have to admit, it's nice having an old friend on the team but I still can't help but worry about Riku and what he said. How am I going to tell him how I feel?

_Are you okay, Anna?_ Kairi asked, as I lay in bed.

"I'm just thinking on how I'm gonna tell Riku how I feel." I said, looking at the ceiling. "I've always thought about doing it but now I'm not even sure how I'm gonna do it."

_Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come to you in the right time._ Kairi said, but looked worried. _I'm worried about Riku though. He keeps listening to Maleficent._

"I know, but since he cares for me just as much as I do for him, that means my bond with him will be strong enough to give some of my light to him when the darkness takes over him." Kairi nodded as I closed my eyes. Now, all I can do is hope for the best as we get closer to the end. 'Don't worry, Riku.' I thought, taking out my keychain. 'No matter how things turn out, I'll try my best to be your light.'

* * *

Blair: Wow, love confession already.

Anna: Why did you have to do that?

Crystal: It'll build to drama later so don't question me right now. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Join us next time in Chapter 13: Hollow Bastion. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Hollow Bastion

Crystalmaiden62: Okay, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever done.

Anna: Still, you made it.

Blair: Yeah, here. (Hands her a bowl of ramen)

Crystal: Thank you! (About to eat bit Blair takes it away)

Blair: First, the Disclaimers.

Crystal: Alright! For my ramen!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Lunar Wish, and any other OCs that are mentioned. So, hope you like it and please, no flames. Now, RAMEN!

* * *

Chapter 13: Hollow Bastion

We flew back to Traverse Town really quickly so that Cid could add the gummi block Sora found to the gummi ship. This is a great time to gather supplies and I did that while Sora and the others went to Merlin's place. I still can't get my mind off the fact that Riku was willing to kidnap me and that he told me he loved me. It took all my will power to keep myself calm through all that but I sure hope he's okay. Suddenly I felt shocked and I stood next to Riku as he panted in front of Maleficent.

"It was reckless to bring her heart without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart. Not only that, you failed on obtaining Anna on your side." Maleficent said, smirking down at the frustrated Riku. But a loud roar came, a familiar roar I remember from a movie and it made me jump. "A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power." Oh great, here we go.

"My power?" Riku asked, confused.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you." Maleficent smiled down at Riku's expression. "Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential. If you do, then your precious Destiny Keeper will return to your side."

"Riku! No!" I yelled but that's when I woke up from my daze. Riku's darkness is close to its peak and he'll now expect me to following him. I can't do that though, but I… I don't what'll happen to our bond?

"Anna?" I turned to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy coming to me. "Are you okay? We heard you scream."

"Yeah, I was just thinking and I kind of blurted out there." I said, a little embarrassed.

"You're really worried about Riku, right?"

"Not only that but you." I said, voicing something I thought for a while. "Sora, aren't you worried about Riku and how close he is to getting toward the darkness?"

"Of course I am, Riku's my best friend after all." Sora said, looking serious before smiling. "But I know you've been working hard on trying to find ways on helping in some ways. You talk pretty loudly sometimes." Sora added to my confused expression.

"Okay, thanks."

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you got planned will work." Sora said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, I hope so." I said, nodding.

"Anyway, we got the last few summoning stones. You have Dumbo and Bambi and I got Mushu." Sora said, grinning.

"Okay, I'll live with Dumbo but why do you get Mushu?"

"Because I'm me." Sora said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to Cid so he can install the gummi." I said, and dragged him off to Cid.

"Hey Cid, we found another one." Donald said, handing it to Cid.

"Looks like you found another one." Cid said, examining it. "Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now. There shouldn't be any other damages to it, right?" He gave Sora a stern look.

"Don't worry, Sora hasn't been driving." Goofy said, as Sora scowled.

"I could fly the gummi ship if someone just let me."

"We're not crashing again!" Donald yelled, as Cid walked away. But Sora's usual smile faded.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Kairi. I'm wondering will we ever get her back." Sora said, sighing.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, getting our attention.

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya." Goofy said, smiling a little. "No frowning, no sad faces."

"How can you be so cheerful? There's still o sign of your king. Aren't you worried?" Sora asked, all his worries coming out. I guess he kept it all bottled up.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said, looking a little frustrated.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearer and the Destiny Keeper and we found you guys." Goofy said, as I nodded. "So as long as we all stick together, it'll all work out okay."

"You have to believe in yourself being a key bearer and everything will turn out okay." I said, as Sora looked like he understood as I saw Kairi form behind him.

"Just believe…" Sora said, closing his eyes. I looked to see Kairi go up on her toes to his ear.

"I believe in you." I felt a warm feeling in my heart and I blinked to see myself back in Radiant Garden before the Heartless came.

"What the?" I turned to see myself standing next to Aqua as we watched a kid Kairi walk off with her Grandmother.

_"Hey, grandma?"_

_ "Hm, what is it dear?"_

_ "Can you tell me that story?"_

_ "Again, dear?"_

_ "Please?" Even Kairi's grandmother couldn't resist Kairi's cuteness._

_ "Very well, dear." She said as Kairi giggled in happiness. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of the light. Everyone loved the light. But then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now, but the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen child, even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." It truly was a heart-warming story and it's hard to believe that someday that story will come true. The light within the darkness, I wonder if…_

_ "Kairi…. something tells me, we didn't run into her by accident." Aqua said looking at the flowers she gave us._

"Aqua!" I yelled but woke up from my daze.

"Huh?" Sora asked, looking around.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked, looking at Sora and me.

"Um, nothing." Sora said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said, nodding. But I was sad; I haven't seen Aqua so long. I really miss Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. They were my first friends within the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe and it's with their help I became as strong as I am right now. I really miss Ventus though, even with being around Sora. Ventus maybe inside Sora but they're completely different people. Ventus is kind but naive and caring. Sora is kind of like that too, though it's not like Ventus. I sighed and saw Cid coming to us looking pleased.

"I installed that navigation gummi." Cid said, but looked serious. "But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless."

"We still need to go there, we've got friends we need to rescue." I said, as Cid scoffed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cid said, as Sora looked confused.

"Still, thanks." I said, and we left for Hollow Bastion. This time, the trip on the gummi ship was rougher. We managed to warp drive to Neverland and made out way to the next world but it seemed like everything was hell bent on getting in our way. Donald, being a good pilot, was able to dodge all the asteroids, ships, and whatever came at us and because of this, needless to say I was a little sick for the long term round of this flight.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Sora asked, as I slumped into my chair.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I moaned as Sora handed me a barf bag.

"No! Not in the cockpit!" Donald yelled. We had to wait for a few minutes before I felt better again and Sora had to help me when we jumped out of the gummi ship.

"Feeling better?" Sora asked, as I nodded. Well, that's half true. I'm so nervous!

"Gwarsh, look at that!" Goofy pointed to the castle with the Heartless symbol on it. Gee, that's that putting, 'this is the evil lair' sign up. Still, I have to admit, it looks cool.

"I know this place…" Sora said, gazing up at the castle.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said, looking at the rocks around us. I know we haven't been here before and I know that it's Kairi's heart responding to coming to her original home world and all but how can she tell? It's completely different from when it was still Radiant Garden.

"I wonder why…." Sora said, a hand to his heart. "I feel this warmth inside, right here."

"Aw, you're just hungry." Donald said, shrugging.

"Hey, I'm serious!"

"Yeah, and when was his stomach in his chest?" I asked, up jumped as we heard a roar.

"Let's go!" We jumped all the way up to see the Beast fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Sora yelled, as we got in front of Beast to protect him. He looked pleased to see us, which is odd because I did shoot Lunar Light at him.

"So, you finally made it, and your brought Anna with you. About time, I've been waiting for you." Riku said, smiling at me. "We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku…" Sora said, not getting what his friend is getting at.

"But it all ends here. There can't be three keyblade masters." Riku said, looking to me. "You know this, don't you Anna?"

"What?" I asked, here it comes.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Let the keyblade choose it's true master." At once, Sora's keyblade seemed to struggle in Sora's hand before vanishing and appearing in Riku's hand. "Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. Anna was wrong about you. It's up to me. Only the keyblade master can help the Destiny Keeper open the secret door and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen?" Sora asked, completely confused by this. "I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!"

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now." I can't help but feel angry at Riku. He's being a jerk to Sora and I don't think he deserves the keyblade right now. "Here, go play hero with this." He threw a wooden sword to Sora, as he fell to his knees.

"Sora." I knelt to him to see the look of utter devastation in his face. I excepted Riku to leave like in the game but he stood there, as it waiting for me.

"Goofy, let's go." Donald said, looking to Goofy. "We have to remember our mission."

"Oh!" Goofy said, looking to Sora then back to Donald. "Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all… but…"

"Guys, don't." I said, but our two friends walked to Riku. "Come on, guys. You can't do this to Sora."

"Sora, Anna, sorry." Donald said, walking to stand behind Riku, who just stared at me.

"What do you want? Do you want to steal my keyblade too?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Don't be like that, Anna." Riku said, shaking his head. "You can come with me now. I've proven that I'm the one you're meant to follow."

"What?"

"You needed a hero to guide you and now that I have the keyblade, we can be together. I'll let what happened in Neverland slide. Just please, come with me. We can save Kairi together, now." He held out his hand to him but I felt so angry I had to let it out. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"That keyblade shouldn't even belong to you!" I yelled, a look of shock all over Riku's face. "You honestly think the only reason why I followed Sora was because he has the keyblade? Just what did you become? I followed Sora because he's my friend and we stick together! Not like you running off! Not only that, if you were really the keyblade's true master, why didn't it come to you on the islands instead of Sora? Sora fought and went through so much with that keyblade and you just steal it! You're not the real keyblade master I know you can be! If anything, Sora's the true keyblade master!" Riku just stared before glaring at me.

"I should've known, you never cared about Kairi if you took so long to find her. You could've pushed Sora, but you didn't. I didn't know you'd be so heartless." He said, turning his back to me. "Fine. I'll save Kairi on my own."

"At what cost!" I yelled, as Riku tensed up a bit. "You've lost Sora, you've lost your home, and you've lost my respect! As long as you keep depending on darkness, you'll just end up smothering yourself and you'll never be a real keyblade master to me or anyone! I know for a fact that Kairi is upset at you for using the darkness to hurt people! She's been watching all of us and I know she's worried about you!" I tried to calm down. I need to calm down! I took a deep breath as Riku looked at me from over his shoulder. "I really hope you like your keyblade, Riku. You lost everything you ever had to get it." Riku just stared before walking off and I felt like something literally stabbed my heart and I fell down screaming.

"Anna!" Sora yelled, coming to me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know! Lunar, what's wrong with me?" I yelled, trying to find some answers as the pain slowly faded.

_It's your bond with Riku, he broke it._ Lunar said, sounding scared. _He still loves you but your pushed him too far and he's hurt. It's that pain that's affecting you. It's his broken heart._

"So, it's all my fault?" I asked, but I didn't need to hear a response. My safe plan was gone out the window because I spoke my mind. That's really sad. Riku did need to be told that and I couldn't just leave Sora. And it does hurt me that I have to tell Riku this but I never would have guess he felt this much pain because of me. I love him yet this all happened. It's all my fault! I gripped Lunar Wish tightly, as if it was my safety line. We heard footsteps and looked to see Beast trying to follow after them.

"Hey, don't move."

"Yeah, you're hurt. At least let me heal you." I said, casting a cure spell on him.

"Why?" Beast asked, looking at us. "Why did you…you come here?" Sora looked down as Beast managed to get up right. "I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." That's right, I did all this to save Riku from the darkness that'll possess him. I can't give up now, not when I have a back up plan. Sora evidently thought so too as he picked up the wooden sword and stood by Beast.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora said, looking up to the castle.

"Yeah, and I'm here to save Riku from his own darkness. I can't stop now." I said, looking up. 'Riku, I'm gonna save you whether you like it or not.' I thought as we ran off to the castle. We managed to get to the door to the castle but we reached two problems: one, is Sora's inability to do much damage to the Heartless, and two, there isn't a keyhole for me to unlock the door to the castle.

"What are we going to do now?" Sora asked, as Beast finished off a Defender Heartless.

"We'll have to go down to the waterways and fix the doors ourselves." I said, folding my arms as I gazed up at the castle. "As for you, you can still use your magic so you'll need to depend on that till we get the keyblade back."

"How do I get my keyblade back? It chose Riku in the end." Sora said, looking down.

"Well, that's not like you, Sora." I said, as we walked to the waterways. "You're usually so positive. People are counting on you and thinking about you. Like Aladdin, you can't let him down, right?" Sora didn't say much as we made out way down to the waterways. It wasn't too bad really but I hated it because it reminded of the maze back in the Enchanted Domain. It's long and annoying and when we do go under water felt weird because we were either inside the magic air bubble (why are they there?) of only covered my head. Maleficent is so weird with her magic. Not only that, setting off all the switches were annoying and to get to the gate switch was annoying. It took us a whole hour to get all this done!

"Maleficent must hate me." I said, drying us out with a small fire spell.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, looking at me as I checked my locket to check if it was okay.

"Well, the last time I stormed a castle she owned, she had this annoying maze that we had to teleport to get around." I said, sighing. "When I see her again, I'm going to beat her with my light spells again!"

"Yeah, go for it!" Sora cheered and Beast seemed to smile a bit.

"Now, let's go save the princesses and beat the witch!" I yelled, making a pose before laughing. "That's another thing I'll get off my bucket list." Sora just laughed himself silly, which I'm happy for. "I'm glad you're laughing again, Sora. Being depressed isn't your style."

"Thanks, Anna. I need that."

"Well, sure. You'd do the same for me." I said, smiling. "It's like me and my friends, well my other friends from my first adventure. Even though they're gone, I just need to think of them and that's enough for me."

"Yeah, you're right. We've made a lot of friends during all this." Sora said, smiling. "You know, I guess I learned a lot during this adventure. I'm sure I'll get my keyblade back."

"That's the spirit, lets go." I said, and we opened the gates and walked inside the castle of darkness. It's nice to have a keyblade of light since it glowed in the darkness and we finally reached the front hall after going down a long corridor.

"Be on your guard." Beast growled, as we looked around for the Heartless. "They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

"Always ready." I said, as Sora nodded. Sora walked ahead of us but Beast turned and I looked to see Belle, well what looked like Belle.

"Belle." Beast called but Belle turned into a Heartless.

"Beast, don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Beast roared and flew at the Heartless and the door closed behind him.

"Quit while you can." We turned to see Riku, Donald, and Goofy standing in front of us.

"No, not without Kairi."

"Or you." I said, as Riku just stared at me.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said, as he turned into his dark form.

"You're wrong, Riku." Sora said, looking determined. "The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't destroy my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really… well, we'll just see about that!" Riku yelled, shooting dark fire at Sora but I got in front of him and fired a Lunar Light to keep it from hurting us.

"Riku, seriously! Knock it off!" I yelled.

"Get out of my way, Anna. I'll deal with you later." Riku said, glaring at me.

"Riku, I'd think by now you'd know why I never told you or Sora where Kairi's heart is." I said, calmly. "I know you want to save Kairi, I get that. But the thing is, Sora's the only one who can save Kairi. Even with your new found power, you've gone further than ever in saving Kairi."

"Enough, you were wrong about the keyblade, why should I listen to you?" Riku said, shaking his head.

"Did you really think I didn't know Sora's keyblade would leave him? I'm the Destiny Keeper. I'm supposed to know things like these!" I yelled, annoyed at Riku. "Really Riku, think carefully. Why haven't I told you where Kairi's heart is or the last princess if I know it'll save Kairi? Just think for a minute." Riku seemed to get the message about Kairi being the last princess but he seemed to shake it off before glaring at me.

"That's impossible! Get out of the way now!" Riku yelled, as I shook my head making Lunar vanish from my hands.

"If you really want to get to Sora, you'd better shoot me because I'm not going to let you hurt Sora and someone else." I said, as Riku glared at me and shooting his dark fire at me. At once, Goofy got in front of me and protected Sora and me with his shield.

"Sora and Anna ain't going anywhere." Goofy said, looking at Riku and Donald over his shield.

"You'd betray your king?"

"Not on your life!" Goofy yelled before turning to us. "But I'm not gonna betray Anna and Sora, either, 'cause they've become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together."

"You bet, we even met last time for a bit and we were kind of friends then. King Mickey is still one of my close friends and I'm sure he'll understand." I said, as Goofy nodded before looking together.

"See you later, Donald! Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!" Donald yelled, before running to us. "Well, you know… All for one and one for all."

"Of course, we stick together no matter what." I said, as I turned to Sora.

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora." Goofy said, grinning.

"Thanks a lot, Anna, Donald, Goofy." Sora said, looking grateful.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked, as we moved out of the way so Sora could face Riku.

"I know now I don't need the keyblade. I've got a better weapon: my heart." Sora said, he seemed to glow in his realization and I can't help but feel proud of Sora. Riku only thought this was silly and just chuckled.

"You heart? What good will that weak little think do for you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and its found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they become a part of mine. And if they think of me every now and then, if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" At once, the keyblade returned to Sora's hands much to Riku's shock.

"See, Riku? Sora will always get his keyblade back." I said, as Riku stared shocked. "Riku, I know one day you may be a great keyblade master but right now, you're not even close. Power alone isn't enough to gain the keyblade. Your heart needs to be strong as well and Sora has that." I held out my keyblade and pointed it at him. "I did say we'd be together on this adventure but really I'm not pushing myself away. The more darkness you obtain, the more you become my enemy. Being harmed by Lunar Light proves that for a fact."

"Shut up! This power will gain the power to safe Kairi!" Riku yelled and charged at us but we dodged.

"Why are you so focused on using the darkness anyway? I don't see any reason why you need darkness." I said, blocking his attack and Sora made to attack him but Riku dodged.

"No matter what you say, I'm stronger!" Riku yelled, making to attack Sora but I fired a Lunar Light spell and it really did seem to hurt Riku.

"Riku, I like you. I like you a lot. I want to tell you my reply to your feelings you told me back on Neverland, but not when you're like this. This isn't the Riku I want to tell my feelings to." I said, and pointed my keyblade at him on the ground. "Lunar Storm!" I had to shut my eyes as I heard Riku's grunt of pain and Sora delivering the final blow to Riku and ending the battle. Riku got on one knee as his dark outfit turned back to normal.

"Riku…" Riku looked up at me but ran off. "Riku!" But he was gone. I knew what'll happen next to him and I felt bad for using my most powerful spell on him. Still, he needed to be taught a lesson but it might be the last time I'll see Riku normal before the end.

"So your heart won this battle." Beast said, the doors finally opening. Okay, this is a rip off. Beast is supposed to be supper strong. He was able to break down walls by himself for goodness sake. Don't tell me he was just goofing off on the other side of the door!

"Say guys, I'll work on opening the door there. Why don't you guys look through the library and see if you can find anything." I suggested, as Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Just yell out if you need us." Sora said, as he, Beast, Donald, and Goofy left for the library. I really need this time to be alone. I haven't told Sora or any of others about my plans to save Riku. All this time, I thought my first plan would work but that second plan was always the not wanted back up. Everything around me felt cold to me, I've only got a short time left to live. I'll never see the others again, or my parents, Amy, Amanda, all my friends. I won't be able to fulfill the promise I made to Ven, Aqua, and Terra. I won't give Amy and Amanda my story and I'll never get a chance to tell Riku my feelings. 'What the heck am I think? I'm going to die and all I can think about is telling Riku I love him!' I thought, scratching my head. Still, I want to at least do something big before I die. Maybe I'll get my chance after all: if I'm lucky. I got the emblems but it took Sora and the others a longer time to come out of the library.

"So, what did you find?" I asked, as the guys came out, looking annoyed.

"That was pointless! We only got a few items and we tried to find a way up to the top of the castle but got nowhere." Sora shouted, frustrated.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to take it out on Maleficent: twice." I said, patting Sora's shoulder.

"Twice?"

"You'll see what I mean." I said, and we walked through the castle. Okay, if Maleficent remodeled the castle after she took over the world; I'm going to enjoy taking her down. This place is huge and the fact we have to teleport to get to certain things to get to the platforms to take us further up or around the castle made me sick. It really is the Enchanted Domain all over again!

"Anna, you okay?" Sora asked, as I leaned against the wall as we walked into the castle again. We're right outside the chamber where we're going to face Maleficent for the first time and I'm still feeling sick.

"Yeah, just got to remember I'll get all my frustration out on Maleficent. I'm going to show her the power of light at it's best!" I yelled but covered my mouth feeling my stomach jump.

"Cura." Donald said, and I felt better.

"Thanks, Donald."

"Will you be able to fight now?" Beast asked, as I nodded.

"Yep, I've got a few things to deal with Maleficent." I said, looking to the way toward Maleficent. "Come on, let's finish her off."

"Right." We ran in to see her standing there.

"I'm afraid you're too late." Maleficent said, as we summoned our weapons. "Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."

"We'll stop it!" Sora yelled, as I nodded. "After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"

"You've had this coming a long time, Maleficent!" I yelled but she smirked at me.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. After all, something precious to you has been stolen and is now resting in the care of your beloved Riku?"

"What do you mean?" I asked but she just smirked at me. "Whatever you mean, I'll still stop you and save whatever you took from me. Ventus and I beat you once and Aqua came close to getting rid of you for good. Now that I've mastered all my light spells, you're really going get it."

"You poor simple fools. You think you can defeat me?" Maleficent roared, angry now. "Me, the mistress of all evil!" Okay, I have to admit. She got way better in the ten years gap here. She makes the stone she's standing on fly around but she can also shoot meteors at us. Sure, she summons defender Heartless to attack us but they're easier to take out than the witch herself.

"Shut up!" I yelled, aiming a few Lunar Light spells at Maleficent but she's still standing.

"Anna, you'd better use Lunar Storm now!" Sora yelled, slashing Maleficent just in time and moved out of the way as I cast my most powerful spell.

"Ready to call it quits yet? You'd better tell me what you took from me." I said but she vanished into a dark portal.

"Should we go after her?" Sora asked as I nodded.

"I have to know what she took. I'm scared to find out but really I need to know." I hope they didn't hurt anyone from the real world. How would someone from this world even enter the real world without the help of Kingdom Hearts? The portal wasn't that bad compared to teleporting. The only problem was, it's cold. It's like walking through a freezer and we had to run to keep warm. When we finally made it to the other side, we saw Riku facing Maleficent in his dark form and the dark keyblade in hand.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as we ran up to him.

"Is that…?"

"Yes. A keyblade." Riku said, his voice distorted now by Xehanort's Heartless. What the heck, I'll just call him Ansem for now; I'll never call the real Ansem by his real name anyway. "But unlike yours, this keyblade has the power to unlock people's hearts." I noticed Sora's confused look but I knew what he meant, I had to watch this scene so many times since the next fight took me three weeks to do with school and everything. "Allow me to demonstrate. Behold!" He swiftly turned and stabbed Maleficent right in the heart and I can see the darkness pour from her and the look of shock on the witch's face. "Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!" He thrust the keyblade in a little more before pulling out the key and vanishing into a dark portal. At once, we heard Maleficent's low laughter.

"This is it! This power!" She exclaimed, as she glowed with power. "Darkness! The true darkness!" At once green flames raged around her and we jumped back in time to get away from the flames.

"Quick, summon Dumbo!" Sora yelled, but I looked up in fright.

"I don't think Dumbo's gonna cut it." I said, and the guys looked up to see Maleficent turned into a giant dragon! Okay, I have to admit she looks awesome as a dragon and the version of her in 'Fantasmic' the show in Disneyland is pretty awesome but when fighting Maleficent now is way different than fighting her in _Birth by Sleep_. Sure, she was one of the first bosses in _Birth by Sleep_, I get that, but she's so strong now! She sends out moving flames at us and all her attacks her upgraded. Maybe the added darkness did add something to her after all. If that's the case, I'm happy I have light magic so I can counter her.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I asked, as he summoned Mushu.

"Well, we might be able to land a few hits on her. I'm not going close to that dragon." Sora said, as he ran in using Mushu to fire. But in the end, his pants caught fire and I used Dumbo to wash it off.

"What was that for!" Sora yelled, as he and Mushu glared at me, as I flew around in Dumbo's hat.

"Call, it a lesson for fighting fire with fire!" I yelled, as Dumbo shot water in Maleficent's face. It seemed to work, until she tried to bite us and actually bit Dumbo's trunk. "Aw, don't worry. Get some rest." I said, rubbing his head and he vanished.

"You got any bright ideas?" Donald asked, as we hid away from the line of fire as maleficent stared breathing fire again.

"Sora, you need to get on her back an attack her neck. I'll attack the chest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've got a score to settle and I want to do it my way." I said, and Sora nodded looking like he understood. He managed to climb up on Maleficent's back and took a few attacks to the neck before she reared onto her hind legs and Sora jumped off. This gave me a perfect chance to attack. "This one's for Terra!" I yelled, pointing Lunar Wish at the dragon's chest. "Lunar Storm!" The spell it the dragon right in the chest and that seemed to do it as the dragon struggled and fell dead leaving only a small mass of black on the floor that was Maleficent.

"How ironic." Ansem Riku said, coming out of a corridor of darkness and stepping onto the remains of Maleficent. "She was just another puppet after all."

"What?" Donald asked, shocked.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the very beginning." Yeah, I can see that happening to her. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating way at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He stomped on her remains and seemed to enjoy rubbing his foot in as the dark mass vanished. Okay, I know she's my enemy but she's a great villain. She doesn't deserve to be messed like that.

"Wait!" I yelled as Ansem Riku went to go through a corridor of darkness. "What did you take from me? I want to know what you've done." He just smirked at me while I glared at him.

"Come and find out, but come alone. I want to face you one on one when I rip your heart out." Ansem Riku said and vanished.

"Anna? Are you really going?" Goofy asked, concerned and scared. In fact, everyone, including Beast looked worried.

"It's alright, I knew I needed to face him anyway. Better now than later since he took something from me." I said, looking at my locket and seeing the pictures of Amy and Amanda. Did Ansem take the, my parents, or even Kat; heck, did he kidnap all of them?

"Just be careful." Beast said, as I gazed up at him. He had a stern but concerned look. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"Oh, I do. That's why I need to do this." I said, looking to Sora. "If anything happens to me, you'll need to finish the work for me."

"Anna…" I just smiled and ran off before they could stop me. I've only got one chance to save Riku and this might be my best option. I just hope whatever or whoever Ansem took is alright. I ran out of the portal, to the lift stop, and to the chamber where all the princesses of heart spelt without their hearts in their mini prisons. If anything, the design of this room gets me every time. It's creep and dark with the girls locked in the wall, but the fact that you can't see what awaits you at the top of the stairs except the glowing multicolored heart thing. What's really creepy is that I know some of these girls a bit personally. The only one I don't know on a personal level is Aurora since she was asleep when I was in her world with Ventus. At least they'll wake up soon.

_Anna, you don't have to do this._ Lunar said, as I shook my head.

"That's the thing, I want to at least be able to do something more than be a watcher and guider." I said, looking to Snow White. It was her world that I first visited with Ventus and I'm kind of missing him now. "I couldn't save Ventus or the others but now, I can at least do something to help. It's the least I owe to Riku. I bet he thinks I lied to him about my promise. I feel bad about it."

_Anna._ I ignored Lunar as I walked up the stairs and I was kind of surprised at who I saw, laying beside Kairi on the floor.

"Amy! Amanda!" They looked like they were plucked right out of bed, still clad in their Pjs, but there was a slight look of terror on their sleeping faces.

"They haven't lost their hearts, if that's what you're thinking. They're merely asleep." I turned to see Ansem Riku standing a few feet behind me, in front of the keyhole.

"How are they here? Why did you even bring them! They're not involved in any of this!" I yelled, they're only kids. The don't deserved to be terrorized by Ansem. "I swear, you'd better wake them up or I'll…"

"Not until the light is destroyed." Ansem Riku said, with a slightly mad gleam in his eyes take made me a little scared. "As long as the light exists, the supreme darkness can never be unleashed."

"Okay, I get that but how are my cousins here?"

"Do you think you're the only one who can travel through different dimensions?" Ansem Riku said, looking proud and that really worried me. "Anyone with the power of the supreme darkness can enter through the darkness. You see, light and darkness are the same in both worlds no matter how you look at it." I have to admit, that kind of made sense but right now, I don't care.

"Fine." I tossed Lunar Wish onto the floor in front of Ansem Riku. "Just try and destroy the light. Let's see where it gets you."

"You aren't going to fight?"

"No, I don't need to." I said, shaking my head feeling a little braver for some reason. "Even if I'm gone, light will exist. Its like in the story, even if I'm gone my light will still live in the darkness. It'll never die no matter what and the darkness will never truly rule over everything."

"Still, after all this, you still believe in the light." He smirked, as he raised his keyblade at me. I closed my eyes and felt the pain as the keyblade of darkness pierced my heart. 'This is it.' I thought, as I placed my hand over Ansem Riku's heart. 'Please Kingdom Hearts, let me use your light a little bit longer.' I stood in the darkness and I could see a person lying on the floor nearby. I kneeled down and brushed some of silver hair out of his eyes.

"Riku, you need to wake up." He started to finally wake up and stared up at me.

"Anna! What are you…how did you…?"

"It's okay, I came to help. I'm sorry I didn't help you like I wanted to, so this is my only other option." I said, as Riku looked worried.

"But then, that means…"

"Don't worry about that, for now let my light help you." I said, placing a little light to his heart as Riku sat up. "I may have lost my heart but I'll be okay. I'm a little worried about my cousins, but I'm sure they'll understand someday."

"I'm sorry." I stared at Riku as he bowed his head in shame. "I didn't listen to you and because of me, you're gone. And I promised I'd save you too."

"It's okay, I'm not that scared. I did something good before I went so that's what counts right." I said, trying to be braver than I really am, as I felt the darkness begin to creep around me. "I just wanted to say one last thing before I go."

"Anna…"

"What you said back in Neverland, about loving me." I said, looking down. Even with my death coming, I can feel a blush on my face. "I just wanted to say, I love you too and if things were different I'd want to try being with you and spending more time just with you." I said, as I felt myself started to slowly fade. I guess it's finally time now. "Just please, if needed, use my light to help Kairi and the others. Ansem has my cousins, Amy and Amanda and he'll go after Kairi once she wakes up."

"Okay, I swear on this to protect you and anyone else you ask me to." Riku said, holding out his keychain. I shook my head and smiling.

"Riku, I'll be gone and I won't come back."

"Don't think that, you know Kairi will come back, so why not you?" Riku said and I couldn't help but smile a little as I fade and I couldn't see Riku anymore. I closed my eyes as I felt myself drifting into the darkness. 'So this is how I die. I guess it's not so bad. The darkness isn't cold after all or scary.'

_You can't fade yet, you've still got a job to do. _My eyes snapped opened as I saw a light coming to me, Lunar's light. But how? _I gave Riku my light in your place. That way then, your heart can go somewhere and return._

"But what about you? I can't use the Lunar Wish without you." I said, moving to float upright.

_You'll still be able to use me in my keyblade form but none of my powers or me will be there._

"But, why are you doing this anyway? You didn't have to." I said, as I heard her give a weak laugh.

_After all that's happened, you deserve a chance for a happy ending._ I opened my eyes to see I was floating in the same room I 'died' in and it's odd to see my body lying there as well as my cousins crying over my comatose body.

"Anna, wake up!" Amy barely managed to cry out because she was sobbing to much. It's rare to see her cry, let alone sob and I wish I could be there for her. It's even worse to see Amanda, who just sobbed and held slightly to the locket they gave me looking so sad and lost now. I turned to see Ansem Riku but it looked like he was struggling with himself. He looked up and it seemed like he could see me, I think.

"Anna, you gotta run. I can't hold him back for much longer." So he can see me and it was really Riku. His voice wasn't' distorted anymore but he looked like fighting for possession of his body was painful. Still, I flew off to wherever I could and soon found myself in Sora's heart. How did I even get here?

"Anna!" I turned and was tackled to the ground by Kairi. "I can't believe it! You gave up your heart to save Riku!"

"It was the only thing I could do." I said, shrugging before looking around. "How did I end up in Sora's heart anyway."

"I don't know." I looked up and gasped to see a familiar blonde.

"Ven?" He nodded and Kairi got off so I could hug my best friend. I couldn't help but sob now. After all this time, I get to see one close friend of mine. Maybe everything bad was leading up to this. "This is real, I can't believe it."

"Hey, don't cry. You're supposed to be smiling." Ven said, confused.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, okay!" I said as Kairi laughed. "And you how long have you known Ventus?"

"Well, I've only talk to him a couple of times but he said he's your friend so it's okay." Kairi said, shrugging.

"Still, I'm happy to see you again, Anna." Ventus said, as something came to mind.

"I'd thought you'd be angry with me. I couldn't tell you want happened and because of me, Aqua is trapped." I said, rubbing my arm.

"It's okay, I'm hear because I wanted to protect you, Terra, and Aqua." Ventus said, smiling. "Besides, I'm here in Sora so you're still with me even if I'm not really their. And besides, you've made more friends, like Kairi and Sora. I'm not sad or angry, I'm happy to see you're enjoying yourself. So, stop beating yourself up." I couldn't help but hug Ven again. He's such a good friend and I'm happy to at least share this one moment with him again until he wakes up. Suddenly, Kairi and I were standing behind Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of Belle's prison with Beast looking at it. Sad about what happened to Belle.

"What happened? Where's Ventus?"

"He's probably still in Sora's heart, he can come out like us." Kairi said as we followed Sora, Donald, and Goofy up the steps to where Kairi and my bodies are as well as Amy and Amanda. Of course, Goofy was thrown back by the barrier leaving Donald and Sora there, looking at me, Kairi, Amy and Amanda.

"Kairi! Anna!" Sora yelled, but went to Kairi first as Amy and Amanda kept close to me. "Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes! What happened to Anna?" Sora asked, my cousins but they shook their head.

"We don't know, we found her like this when we woke up." Amanda said, sniffling as Amy held her little sister, still letting her tears fall silently.

"It's not use." They looked up to see Ansem Riku sitting on top of the keyhole. Looks like Riku's only able to keep him controlled for a little bit. "Those girls have lost their hearts. They cannot wake up."

"What? You, you're not Riku." Sora said, getting up.

"The keyhole cannot be complete so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Ansem Riku said, as he floated down from his spot. "And as long as the heart of the Destiny Keeper remains, the supreme darkness can never be unleashed."

"The princess…? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked, shocked.

"And without her power, the keyhole will remain incomplete." Ansem Riku said, gazing down at him. "It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora yelled, angry now.

"But first, you must give the princess and Destiny Keeper back their hearts." Ansem Riku said, pointing his dark keyblade at Sora feel to his knees in pain.

"Sora!"

"What's….?" Kairi looked scared and stayed close to me.

"Don't you see yet?" Ansem Riku said, walked down the steps to Sora. "The princess and Destiny Keeper's hearts are responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rest within you and now so does Anna!"

"Kairi and Anna… they're inside me." Sora gasped, clutching his head. He seemed to understand though, which is good.

"I know all that there is to know." Ansem Riku said, calmly.

"Tell me… who are you?" Sora said, as Donald glared up at Ansem Riku.

"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." He walked up to Sora and when Donald tried to protect Sora, he was thrown to the other side of the barrier. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the keyhole with your power. And I will finally destroy you, Destiny Keeper. Open the door, lead me to every lasting darkness!"

"Sora!"

"Look out!" Kairi and I yelled, as Ansem Riku made to strike Sora but he blocked it with his keyblade.

"Forget it, there's no way you're taking Kairi or Anna's hearts!" Sora growled. I have to say, Sora was doing really well. He held his own against Ansem Riku and landed a lot of good blows to him. Still, it took him I think thirty minutes to beat Ansem Riku and Donald and Goofy came in as Ansem Riku vanished leaving behind the keyblade of darkness.

"Sora! Sora, look!"

"The…the keyhole!" Donald and Goofy yelled. Sora pointed his keyblade at the keyhole but nothing happened. "It won't work! The keyhole's not finished yet!"

"What can we do?" Sora asked, putting his keyblade away.

"Maybe, we've gotta wake Kairi up." They looked to Kairi and my cousins went to Sora.

"If you do that, Anna will wake up too." Amy said, looking a little happy.

"I think you're right." Sora said, looking to our bodies on the floor. "If we can free her heart… But… But how?" Sora then looked to the dark keyblade on the floor. "A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts… I wonder…"

"Sora?" Goofy asked, as Sora walked to pick up the dark keyblade. "Sora, hold on!"

"No wait!" Donald yelled, but Sora grinned and stabbed himself with the keyblade. At once, the keyblade came out and turned into the hearts of the other princesses and they went back to their owners. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes to see the ceiling.

"Anna!" I sat up to see Sora glowing.

"Sora! Sora!" Donald yelled, running to his friend.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to him and tried to catch him but it vanished into a balls of light and flew off.

"Sora! Come back, Sora!" Donald yelled, as I got up and stood behind Kairi.

"Sora, are you really…?" Kairi said, but shook her head. "No it can't be! I won't let him go!"

"Kairi. He's not gone." I said, as she turned to look at me. "He's out there, he just needs something to guide him back."

"Anna!" I turned and nearly feel as Amy and Amanda hugged me. "You're alive!"

"Yes, but Sora…" I looked up at where Sora's heart left. I wonder if it had any affect on Ventus.

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." I stood in front of Kairi as the real dark Ansem appeared. "The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over. As for the Destiny Keeper, your true death awaits you." He walked toward us as I gripped my keyblade.

"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled, looking ready to fight.

"Are you sure we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked, from behind his shoulder.

"I don't know!"

"We have to protect Kairi, Amy, and Amanda." I said, ready to cast any spell but Ansem stopped in his tracks.

"Impossible." He said, struggling.

"No! You won't use me for this!" Riku said, appearing in front of Ansem and using his will to hold him back.

"Riku!"

"You got to run! The Heartless are coming!" Riku yelled at Kairi as the Shadow Heartless surrounded us.

"Riku, you can come with us right?" I asked, as he smiled at me.

"I can't I promised I would protect you. This is all I can do." Riku said, but looked strained again. "Hurry, I can't hold him out for much longer!"

"Alright but I'll come back for you! I promise, Riku!" I yelled, and I grabbed, Amy, how grabbed Amanda, and we all ran out of the chamber.

"But what about the keyhole!"

"Let's just get out of here!" Donald yelled at Goofy as we ran, I didn't feel right for leaving Riku behind but at least Lunar is there to help Riku. We raced down through the caste and soon made it to the front chamber. Amy and Amanda ran with Donald and Goofy down the stairs but I stayed with Kairi. I can go back and seal the keyhole right now but I can't leave Amy and Amanda unattended.

"Kairi! Anna! Hurry!" Goofy yelled at us.

"We can't leave them behind!" Kairi yelled, looking determined.

"We can't stay here!" Donald yelled, and I sighed.

"He's right, we need to hurry." I said and we ran down the stairs.

"The Heartless are after us!" Goofy yelled and a Shadow Heartless jumped and just stood there among us.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald yelled, whacking it over the head. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi asked, as the Heartless looked to her but we were surrounded by other Shadow Heartless. I summoned a barrier to protect Amy and Amanda at once. "Stay inside the barrier!" I yelled and jumped into action. But before I could do too much I saw Kairi and Sora's Heartless being piled on my the other Heartless. "Kairi!" I yelled but a light destroyed the Heartless and holding Kairi was Sora.

"Kairi, thank you."

"Sora!"

"Sora!" We cheered and Amy and Amanda came out of the barrier to me. But more Heartless appeared and thankfully Beast came.

"Go, now!" He yelled at us.

"Come with us!" Sora yelled but the beast shook his head.

"I already told you before, I'm not leaving with out Belle." Beast said, as I nodded. "Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"Come on, we have to go. Beast will be fine." Sora nodded and we ran straight for the gummi ship and flew to safety. I looked back at Hollow Bastion. 'I'll come back, I've been given the chance and I'll make use of it.' I thought, as we flew back to Traverse Town. We're near the end, we need to be prepared. Well, at least Kairi is back to normal and Sora seems happy to have her back. Now we've got two friends to save: Riku and Lunar.

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's chapter 13.

Blair: Wow, there goes Lunar.

Anna: Still, that's nice.

Crystal: Yes indeed. But I have a question for fans. I'm planning to give Anna a birthday either in September, November, or August. September, because of when Birth by Sleep came out and starting this idea, November, when originally started writing Unlock the Hearts, or August, because it's nice. You can PM me or put it in your review. Well, hope to hear from you guys. Hope you liked it. Join us next time, in Chapter 14: Hundred Acre Wood. See you soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Hundred Acre Wood

Crystalmaiden62 and Anna: Urgh!

Blair: What's up with you two?

Crystal: It's this chapter. I may love Kingdom Hearts but this world kind of annoys me.

Anna: And I haven't had any sleep so I have every right to be cranky. I haven't had sleep since yesterday.

Blair: Okay, forget I asked. So, you going to do the Disclaimers.

Crystal: Yeah.

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Amy, Amanda, and Lunar. So, hope you enjoy this work, that I kind of enjoyed, and please really don't flame me.

* * *

Chapter 14: Hundred Acre Wood

We raced back to Traverse Town and managed to get there only to see it was over run by Heartless. Not just the ones native to the world, but also new one likes the Defenders and so on. We managed to get to the Vacant House to see Leon and the others gathered there.

"Leon, we've got a lot to tell you." I said, closing the door behind me and Amy and Amanda went to sit on the bed and lay down.

"Alright. Tell me what happened." So we told him everything, about the keyblade leaving Sora, getting it back, getting rid of Maleficent, the keyblade of darkness, Riku being processed, the keyhole, and getting Kairi and Sora back. "So the darkness is flowing out of that keyhole." Leon said.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Aerith said, from her spot next to Amy and Amanda. "The only way to stop them is…"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora said, holding out his keyblade.

"Maybe, but no one knows what will happen once it's sealed." Leon pointed out.

"Well, I do and we can't do nothing. The spirit of my keyblade may still be alive and with Riku. We have to go back." I argued.

"How are you even certain Lunar's alright?" Kairi asked, as I summoned my keyblade.

"I may not be able to hear or really sense her but I can still summon my keyblade. I'd imagine that if she was really gone, so would the keyblade of her. Besides, I was meant to turn my heart into light to guide Riku. I'm sure she's with him and trying to help him in any way she can." I said, looking at my keyblade. "So, we can't stay put. We've got two friends to rescue."

"That's right. Now you have two more friends you need to worry about as well as Anna's missing powers." Leon said, as I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I can still use my other magic so I'll make do with that." I said, as Leon nodded.

"Riku's keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts and made to destroy Anna." Leon said, as I nodded. "It's just like that keyhole you saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora, Anna. If anyone can save your friends, you guys can."

"Thanks, we're going to talk to Cid and see if he has something to help us go back to Hollow Bastion." I said, and we left with Kairi, Amy, and Amanda following us.

"Kairi, you should stay with the others. It's dangerous out here."

"Sora's right. Let Aerith take care of you guys." I said, looking to my little cousins.

"We'll be fine, you guys are here." Kairi said, looking from me to Sora.

"Fine but just for now." Sora said, with a sigh and a little blush. He can't resist Kairi, can he? Still, we made it to the First District and we easily found Cid. "Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion." Sora said, but Cid shook his head.

"I don't I can let you do that, kids." Cid said, calmly. "The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."

"We need to go back, if we close the keyhole the Heartless swarm should stop a little." I said, as Cid thought for a minute.

"So, what can we do?" Sora asked.

"Simple. Go around 'em instead of through." Cid said, as Sora and I looked at each other. "Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route."

"A new gummi? From where?"

"The Secret Waterway." Cid said, and I nodded. "When I came here nine years ago? I stored it there in case I ever needed it." He turned his back to us and started yelling. "Never thought a bunch of kids would be the ones to use it!"

"Okay, we get it. But thanks, Cid." I said, and we walked off to the Secret Waterway. The new and stronger Heartless are annoying and without Lunar's presence in me, I can't use any of my lunar spells. Still, we made it to the Secret Waterway safely. When we got there, Kairi just gazed at the sun mural at the end of the other tunnel.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Amanda asked, as Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the mural." Kairi said, not taking her eyes off it. "It's almost hypnotizing." Sora and I walked up to it, and I held out my keyblade and the gummi block came out and the mural turned into a moon mural. Sora caught it and really the gummi block looked pretty.

"How did you do that?" Amy asked, as Sora pocketed the Gummi block.

"Not sure, but let's go back and join the others." Sora said, and Donald and Goofy went off but Kairi, Amy, and Amanda looked at the mural.

"A light at the end of the tunnel…" Kairi muttered.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora asked, as Kairi looked to us.

"That's right, we were together." Kairi said, nodding. "I remember when I met Anna now, I can't believe I forget."

"It's okay, after what happened you your world I can't blame you." I said, shrugging.

"You know what's funny?" Sora said, as we looked to him. Amy and Amanda moved closer to me. "I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. And I bet you knew all this time, Anna."

"Yeah, well I had to keep it a secret from everyone really. If the darkness found out, the two of you would be in trouble." I said, as Sora nodded understanding.

"Finally, we're together Kairi." Sora said, and I looked to see Amanda giggling and Amy patting her sister's shoulder. "Now, it's time to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same between us?" Kairi asked, looking sad. "Riku's lost his…"

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora said, to Kairi's shock. "I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things: my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice. Your voice. You brought me back."

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't." Kairi said, gently.

"Because she…." Amanda squeaked but Amy covered her sister's mouth but jumped back when Amanda licked her hand.

"That's it!" Sora said, as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Our hearts are connected. That's what you've been trying to tell me back in Hollow Bastion." Sora said, and I nodded. "And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairytale."

"That's right, I used that to try and save Riku." I said, nodding. "I wanted to use my light, since my light is supposed to be the ultimate light. Still, Lunar gave her light to save Riku for me so I can come back. We all have lights inside us. We'll just have to wait now for Riku to find us then. Just like another friend of mine." I took out my Wayfinder. "I can wait a little longer, but I don't mind. I just have to believe in the light."

"Right." Sora said nodding.

"Well, let's go." Kairi said, as my cousin's nodded.

"Yeah, I want to meet the real Riku." Amy said, as Amanda nodded.

"You can't go." Sora said, shaking his head.

"That's right, you guys can't come with us on this." I said, crossing my arms and looking at my cousins sternly.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, I want to kick Ansem." Amanda said, looking mad.

"Because it's way to dangerous." Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, that reminds me. How did he kidnap you guys anyway?" I asked, looking to my cousins as they looked at each other.

"Well, we were on our way to the bathroom at night when we heard something behind us and next thing we knew, Ansem was there and put us to sleep. We didn't know what's going on but it's scary to be around that guy." Amy said, as Amanda nodded.

"And you guys really wanna face him? He's dangerous." I said, shaking my head.

"Come on, Sora, Anna. We made it this far by sticking together and Amy and Amanda can stay in the gummi ship." Kairi argued, as my cousins nodding in agreement. "You guys can't go alone."

"Kairi, I may have lost my lunar magic but Sora isn't alone. He's got me, Donald, and Goofy." I pointed out.

"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" Sora pointed out.

"I can't help?" Kairi asked.

"You'd kind of get in my way." Sora said.

"Us too?" Amanda asked, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, that's not going to work." I said, shaking my head. "Beside, you both are really young. Ansem can easily kill you like he tried with me: I thought he did too."

"Okay." Kairi said, giggling. "You guys win. Take this." She placed her Thalassa Charm into Sora's hand. "It's my lucky charm, be sure to give it back to me. And Anna, you make sure he doesn't break it." Kairi said, her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Yeah, Sora's going to take _real_ good care of it." I said, grinning as Sora blushed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yep, I also kept my promise to you, the one when we first met. About us being friends, when I got back." I said, as Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks, Anna." I couldn't help but grin at this. Kairi's really nice. "Don't forget. Wherever you guys go, I'm always with you."

"Yeah, we have something to keep us thinking about each other, right?" I said, taking out my keychain.

"That's right, we have these." Sora said, as he and Kairi took out their keychains. "I guess we have a little piece of each other now."

"That's no fair though." Amy said, looking a little mad. "We don't have anything for Anna to remember us by."

"Yes, I do. In fact, I have two things." I said, holding my locket and the cellphone charm they gave me before all this began. "I've kept these by my side and the journal I was planning to give you guys to read when I got back home."

"Good, then you won't forget us." Amy said as she and Amanda hugged me.

"Before we face Ansem though, we have to go to two worlds." I said, folding my arms.

"Huh? Why?"

"We need to seal two more keyholes: that book world Merlin has and the Olympus Coliseum. With the Heartless getting stronger, we'll need that extra training too." I said, as Sora nodded. "And besides, the book world is a relaxing world. We'll need that with everything that happened."

"Alright, let's go." So we went off to Merlin's house and we opened the book. Before we knew it, we were in the book and we looked to see we were in a clearing with a long in the middle of it all and Pooh sitting there thinking.

"Think, think, think, think." Pooh said, as we walked up to him.

"Hi there, what's wrong?" Sora asked, as we stood in front of him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Pooh said, thinking hard.

"Looks like it's hurting you. Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him closely.

"I'll be fine."

"Oh."

"I was just thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." Okay, I never got that. How do you say goodbye to yourself?

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Wait a second. You're Pooh?" Sora asked, as we sat on the log next to Pooh

"Yes. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you?" Pooh asked, looking at us.

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Anna, nice to meet you Pooh." I said, nodding to him.

"Oh. Hello, Sora, Anna. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" The teddy bear asked, as I shook my head.

"No, we only just met. Why'd we say goodbye now?" I asked, as Sora nodded.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh said, looking really sad.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood." Pooh said, smiling a little. "And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks," What Pooh sticks are, I kind of know but whatever. "And everyday, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackera! Would taste very good right now. But now everyone's gone." I can't help but feel sad for the lonely bear. "All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think…" That would've been a very long nap. Pooh jumped off the long and stood there, thinking a little. "So, who knows? Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? Think, think, think." Suddenly, we heard a small rumbling sound and we looked at Pooh's stomach. "Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." With that, he started to walk off.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked, looking to me.

"We follow, maybe we can help. You were collecting the missing pages, right?" I asked as Sora nodded. "Good, Pooh's friends should be back then. We'll just guide him back to them." So we followed Pooh back to his house to see him looking into a honey far for food but will little success.

"Oh, bother. There's no more honey left." Pooh sighed, putting his honey pot down. "If only the Hunny tree would visit… then I could eat my fill." Okay, the house looks cute but we had to leave and when we got out, we saw Owl.

"Oh hello."

"Let me guess: you'd like to know what happened next." Owl said, as we nodded. I don't know this level well seeing as this world is a lazy and optional place, but I still did it anyway. "Unfortunately, some of the pages are missing so I can't tell you yet."

"Well, we got all the pages I think so we'll be good." I said, shrugging. We followed after Pooh and found the honey tree page.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I looked down to see the ever cute, Piglet "What am I to do? I'm all alone. Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It's me, Piglet."

"Are you okay?" I asked, but it spooked the cute little pig and he ran off. "Wait, don't go!" I yelled, but he was gone. "Wait, we're friends with Pooh."

"You know, Pooh." Piglet asked, nervously as we nodded.

"You're looking for Pooh, right?" Sora asked, as we kneeled to him.

"Oh you see. I have to take it to Pooh right away! Oh Pooh." Piglet ran to Pooh who appeared. When did he get here? It's nice to see the little reunion of the friends. Still, we ended up helping Pooh get his honey by getting rid of the bees. Well, Sora did. I don't like going near bees so it's mostly Sora's job. Really though, Sora seemed to enjoy himself so that's good. I'm just not going near the bees. By ten minutes, Pooh looked really fully and pleased. So we set off again and we ended up at Rabbit's house. Pooh ended up looking into a hole at the back Rabbit's house.

"Look, Rabbit's house came back." Piglet said, as I nodded. "But it looks like Rabbit isn't home. Pooh's been calling and calling, but the house says no one's there."

"We can go check." Sora said, and we went inside Rabbit's house, only to see Pooh stuck in the hole in the wall.

"A new friend?"

"Yes, I'm Anna and this is Sora." I said as Rabbit nodded.

"Pooh, I'm sorry but." Rabbit said, shakily. "I'm all out of honey at the moment." But Pooh didn't listen.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora asked, pointed to a hidden pot of honey on the rafters.

"Oh yes, honey." Rabbit said, looking depressed. "Pooh, would you like some."

"Yes, please." Pooh said, and stuffed his face happy. Didn't he already eat? Wow, I just realized Pooh's a jerk. Sure, Rabbit didn't want to give him the honey and once the honey was found, he'll eat them out of house and home.

"I really think, we should leave." I said, sighing and I left with Sora following me.

"What's up, Anna?"

"I just don't like Pooh. He only came here to eat Rabbit's honey and that's it. Isn't that mean?" I asked, as we made to go onto the pathway.

"Help! Please help Pooh!" We turned to see Piglet running to us but tripped. "Please, help Pooh." We looked to each other and nodded. Okay, I have to question Pooh's intelligence right now. He just ate, got bigger, and now is stuck in the hole in the wall. I guess he needs that brain to think longer but really, there's a door to get outside!

"This is because he can't stop liking honey so much!" Rabbit screamed, panicking. "If Pooh doesn't slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever. If only there were something we could do…"

"We just need to pull him out." I said, as we walked out to see Pooh there.

"Oh, how will I eat honey if I'm stuck here?" Urge, I can feel my headache coming! He can only think of food even after all of this! "When it's lunch time, perhaps you could bring me a honey jar."

"No honey 'till you're unstuck!" Rabbit yelled, before I could say anything. "If Pooh doesn't slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever! Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the trick to slimming down a Pooh!" Rabbit turned to get some but screamed. "OH NO!" We ran over to see none other than Tigger, jumping around the garden and I moved just in time as he pounced Sora to the ground.

"Hey there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger!"

"Sora!" I yelled, and Tigger jumped off Sora and looked at me.

"Well, now! I don't think I've seen you two before!"

"We're just visiting." I said, shrugging.

"Hello, Tigger. You've just bounced my friend Sora, and met my friend Anna." Pooh said from his spot on the wall.

"Hey, Pooh! Say, you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today." That's kind of an understatement. "Is that some new exercise? Why, bouncin' around is a lot more fun." That I have to agree a bit.

"Why do you bounce around so much, Tigger?" Sora asked, as I helped him up.

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best!" Tigger said, looking proud. "Speaking of which, my bouncin' spot has gone and disappeared!" Does he have to shout every word he says? "So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground." He said bouncing around the place. Much to Rabbit's distress.

"Tigger's bouncing will ruin my vegetables!" Rabbit cried. "And if we don't give Pooh some carrot top juice, he'll be stuck forever. Please help me! Keep Tigger away from my carrots!"

"Sure thing." I said, and I went into the garden. I had t keep him from jumping on the carrots and really it's not that hard. After spending so many times with Ventus and Sora, I've gotten faster and I was about to keep him from jumping on the carrots.

"What's goin' on? Nobody keeps up with Tiggers!" He said as I took the carrots. "Maybe there's somethin' wrong with my tail.

"Thank you, Anna." Rabbit said, as I took the carrots to Rabbit. "Please wait inside the house." We waited a bit before Rabbit came back, looking pleased. "All we have to do now is push him out. Just a little push should do it."

"Okay."

"Wait! Sora!" I yelled but Sora tackled Pooh and he shot out of the hole and we heard a crash. "First my vegetable patch and now this!" So we ran off to the next part and it wasn't' that bad, in fact. It's kind of nice. The four of us, Pooh, Piglet, Sora, and me, standing on the bridge.

"Look, something is floating this way." Piglet said.

"I think you're right, Piglet. What could it be?" Pooh asked, as we looked at a grey mass floating to us along the stream. As it got closer, we noticed it was a donkey. "Why, it looks like Eeyore! Hello, Eeyore, if it is you." How can he not know his friends? Well, that may answer a few questions later for me.

"Hello, Pooh. Yes, its me." He said, in his dull monotone. "Could you pull me out? That is, if it's not too much trouble. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said and went along the stream.

"Hang on." I jumped into the stream and pulled him out.

"Thank you, Pooh. Thank you, other you." Eeyore said, dully looking at me. "You know, floating out there, t seems like something was missing and something's still missing."

"Why, Eeyore's tail is gone!" Piglet gasped. "Isn't that what's missing?

"Let's see…yep, lost it again. Wonder where it went this time." Eeyore said, with a sigh. "It's not much of a tail, though I'm sort of attached to it. But I don't know why anybody'd look for it. Probably won't find it anyway."

"Sora, Anna, why don't we all look for Eeyore's tail?" Pooh asked, with a smile.

"Sure." Sora said, as I looked to the swing.

"Let's go to the swing, it's the highest place here and maybe we can see his tail from there." It took us a while to get Pooh up there though. He would get distracted by the honey pots and I got tired of it and just carried him up the hill. Man he's heavy. "Okay, let's get Pooh higher in the air." Pooh got onto the swing looking excited. Sora and I pushed him on the swing but maybe a little too much. He was sent flying and actually landed on Eeyore's house. "You guys okay?" I asked, as Sora and I rushed down to them.

"Hm? That looks familiar." Eeyore said, and I looked down to see his tail. After putting it on, it looked normal again.

"How's it looking?" Pooh asked.

"There we go." Sora said, putting Eeyore's tail back.

"It's not much of a tail, but it's mine." Eeyore said, looking at it.

"I wish we could put the Hundred Acre Wood back the way it was, too." Pooh sighed. It's kind of sad, sure Pooh kind of annoys me but he's cute.

"Come on, let's see if the rest of the woods are back." I said, and the gang followed Sora and me to the next part of the woods. We soon arrived in a clearing with a bunch of tree stumps and pots all around. We must be near finished by now. This wasn't the relaxation I needed. It seemed like a nice place to relax. But with Tigger bouncing with Roo, it's a little hard.

"This here is my bouncin' spot!" He said bouncing around. "We can bounce around here all day!"

"Nothing beats bouncin'." Roo cheered, maybe Tigger is a good guy for people who like to hop around.

"You wanna bounce, too, Sora, Anna? It's lotsa fun!"

"Okay!" Sora said, looking excited.

"I'm just gonna sit and watch." I said, moving to sit against a tree. Finally, time to relax. I closed my eyes and enjoyed a small nap.

"Anna?" I opened to eye to see I was in the realm of darkness and I turned to see Riku standing there.

"Riku." Before I knew it, he was hugging me close.

"Thank god, you're still alive." Riku whispered and I hugged him back. I'm so glad he's alright. "How are you here."

"I'm not sure, I was taking a small nap while Sora did something." I said, looking up at him. "But are you and Lunar alright?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." Riku said nodded, holding out a familiar light in his hand. "I was scared though, I knew you'd be okay but still. But what about Lunar, you can't uses your spells without her."

"I'll be fine, you just focus on coming back." I said, taking his hand. "We've got two worlds to go to and then we'll come for you."

"Take Lunar back." Riku said, holding Lunar's light to me. "You need it more than I do."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "You need her right now. I'll be fine for now. Things will be alright in the end."

"Anna…"

"Just trust me, you'll need a light to guide you in this dark place. Find the door and we'll see each other again." I said, as Riku nodded.

"Okay, just please be careful."

"Okay." I said, with a nod.

"Anna, come on. Wake up." I felt someone shake me and I looked to see Sora, looking a little concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just relaxing." I said, stretching.

"Well, okay, lets keep going." I nodded and followed Sora to the next and last part of the book world. We got there to see Pooh walking around in mud. "What are you doing, Pooh?"

"Shh. Quiet, ore they'll get away!" Pooh whispered.

"Who?" Sora asked, looking to me as I shrugged.

"The people who took everyone away. See their footprints?" Pooh pointed to the ground at some footprints. "We were all sticking together to make sure no one got lost again. But then, I saw some footprints that needed following. So I did. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Bad people must have taken them away!"

"Actually, Pooh, I think those footprints are…um…" Sora started but shrugged. "Anyway, we'll help you look for your friends." It really didn't take us long to find everyone, in fact, this is kind of fun for that part at least. It was like playing hide and go seek and I haven't played that game in a long time. I think this is my favorite part of this world. Still, hanging out all day there. We sat on the hill in the moonlight, the moon was full and it made me really think of Lunar. I hope she and Riku are okay.

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Piglet said, happily. "I don't know what to do when I was all alone."

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger said, smiling.

"You weren't lonely at all?"

"Lonely? Are you kiddin'? I'm a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one." Tigger said, looking proud. "But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!"

"Think, think, think." Pooh said, as we looked to him.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh said, as I laughed a little. Pooh won't change, he annoys me but he'll never change.

"Well, we're off." Sora said, as we got up.

"Sora, Anna, where are you going?" Piglet asked, scared.

"We're going to go look for my friends. They're waiting for us." I nodded, and looked up at the moon.

"Yeah, I've got a guy and a good friend I need to see again. So, we'd better leave now." I said, sighing.

"Bounce back again, next time you'd better bounce with us, Anna!" Tigger cheered and I nodded.

"I hope you find your friends." Piglet said, looking so cute!

"Okay." I said, and we walked off. But we turned to see Pooh and the others waving to us.

"Sora, Anna, don't forget! We shall always be here." Pooh said, and we went out of the book. "If you'd like to visit again, that is." We looked behind us at the book to see the cover. It was Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger, and we were walking with them. It actually looks really nice. At once, the keyhole appeared and we locked it at once. We then appeared in Merlin's house and I sat down.

"Man, I'm tired!" I whined, as Amy and Amanda stared at me.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"I'm just tired." I said, yawning.

"Huh? Didn't you have fun?" Sora asked, as Goofy helped me up.

"A little but I'm tired now. We haven't gotten any sleep." I said, yawning.

"That's right, none of us got any sleep." Donald said, looking to see Goofy was tired too.

"So that's why you were so grumpy. Don't worry, we're spending the night in the hotel."

"Yes!" I cheered and we walked off. Only two more keyholes left before we face Ansem. 'At least I know Riku and Lunar are okay.' I thought, putting a hand to my heart and I think I can feel Riku's presence. 'And my bond with Riku is back, thank goodness.' I went to sleep that night, dreaming of my friends and the thought of seeing Lunar and Riku again.

* * *

Blair: Wow, you don't like Pooh?

Anna: I like him, but in my sleepy state, I really don't care now.

Crystal: Not only that, man. Maybe it's because I want to get to Riku's parts but this chapter was mean.

Anna: Tell me about it.

Crystal: Well, hope you liked it. Join us next time when Anna seals the keyhole in Chapter 15: A Small Goodbye. See you soon!


	15. Chapter 15: A Small Goodbye

Crystalmaiden62: Well, this is one of my smaller chapters but it's leading to the end. We're getting closer to the end though so that's something.

Anna: Still, you at least have something.

Blair: I'm just wondering how you're going to end this. Doesn't the _Chain of Memories_ game have two paths you can take. You can play as Riku or Sora, right?

Crystal: Yes but we'll get to that later. So now, without further delays. The Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Amy, Amanda, and Lunar Wish. So I hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Small Goodbye

We left the next day, to Amy and Amanda's sadness. They tried to sneak onto the gummi ship but ended up getting caught by Leon and Cid. So our goodbye wasn't too happy since the two kids were crying and clinging to me. Yuffie and Aerith were nice enough to help my cousins and even I was a little sad to leave behind my cousins. I mean, thinking about it, if Ansem was able to kidnap them in the middle of the night they're still in danger even with the others too. On top of that, when this all ends, will Amy and Amanda will get back home? There are so many questions in me right now that I'm getting a headache.

"You okay, Anna?" Sora asked sitting next to me.

"No, I've got too many questions in my head right now." I said, rubbing my head. "That break yesterday wasn't really a break for me and with my cousins in this place, I've been really worried out of my mind."

"Hm, well at least you'll get to talk to Herc when we get back to the Coliseum." Sora said, smiling. "You can take out all your anger out there."

"But I'm not angry." I argued, but we landed at the world and ended up becoming a part of the one of the tournaments. Honestly, it was actually a good thing. Better than going through the Hundred Acre Wood at least. We got that rematch with Cloud, trained, and even fought Hercules. Well, Sora did that one. He practically begged me to stay out of it. I'd have to say, it's pretty awesome to see Sora hold his own and beat Hercules by himself. He worked hard all this time and you can see how much he's improved. I think if Riku saw this, he'd be proud of Sora right now as he held his trophy in the air.

"Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" Herc said, amazed.

"Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart." Sora said, looking close to glowing. "Mine comes from Anna, Donald, and Goofy."

"Come again?" Phil asked shocked.

"Well, if we stick together, we're unbeatable. It's like when Herc, Ven, and I fought together against the monsters years back." I said, smiling.

"That's right, together nothing can stop us. Not even Hercules stands a chance." Herc seemed to get it too, and smiled down at my friend. "With these guys beside me, I'm ready for anything!"

"And if we got Sora, we're the prefect team." I said, swinging my arm over his shoulder and he laughed.

"But that's not exactly what I…."

"Of course." Herc said, picking Phil up and interrupting him. "Your friends give you strength. Isn't that right, Phil? The four of you guys make great heroes. And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." Sora grinned as he high fived Herc before looking at me.

"So, where's the keyhole?"

"Under the pedestal." I said, pointing to it.

"What? But no one can move it. I can't move it." Herc said, but shrugged. "I guess with the four of you together, you guys can move it."

"Okay." Sora said and really, Herc was right. The four of us, we managed to move the pedestal and we saw the keyhole. We instantly sealed the keyhole and we sealed the last world.

"Hey, guys. Do you think you can wait for me at the gummi ship?"

"Um…sure." Sora said, as the others reluctantly left. Herc is still one of my closest friends so I want to at least talk to him a bit.

"What's up, Anna?"

"I just want to say good bye." I said, playing with my cellphone charm.

"What, why kid?" Phil asked, shocked. "We'll see you again soon, right?"

"Well, I guess but you might not remember me." I said, thinking about what'll happen after we close when we close the door to darkness. I don't know what'll happen concerning me but I'll just get ready.

"Don't worry, I'll still remember you somehow." Herc said, smiling. "You and Ven are my friends, I'm never going to forget you for that."

"Yeah, beside, how am I gonna forget you?" Phil asked, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, still I have a feeling you will." I said, and walked off. We've only got one keyhole left so we headed back to Hollow Bastion to see Beast waiting there.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked, as we came to him.

"Still in the castle." Beast said, looking back up at the castle.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason." Beast said, looking a little worried about Belle. "The other princesses are inside as well."

"I wonder why?" Donald asked but I can see why. Even without Lunar with me, I can still see the darkness coming from the castle but not enough to engulf the world. The princesses inside are putting all their light to keep the world from being destroyed.

"Come on, let's go." I said, and we went back to the castle. The castle wasn't as bad as before really. There was one thing good though. When we decided to go to the library, Beast got to see Belle again. I have to admit, it's romantic but thinking about what happens in _Kingdom Hearts 2_ it feels like things went a few steps back. Here, they seem really close but later on, Beast can't trust Belle as much.

"Anna." I looked up to Belle, who looked serious. "You and the keybearer have comes to seal the keyhole, right? Please, be careful, both of you. The darkness is raging inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold them back much longer."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." I nodded and I had to ask her a question.

"Belle, about the keyhole. Isn't my keyblade just a normal one now? Without Lunar's spirit, it's doesn't have it original powers."

"That's not entirely true." Belle said, smiling a little. "You gave Lunar to a person who has a strong bond with you. Even with that bond, you'll only be able to get the ability to purify the keyhole and that's it."

"Okay, but I have one more question. If I'm the light of Kingdom Hearts, why is it necessary for me to have Lunar to do this?" I asked, this question has been on my mind of a while now and this is a better time than any.

"Well, you may be the light but Lunar is your vessel to control it." Belle said, as I looked down at my keyblade. "Lunar acts as the bridge between you and Kingdom Hearts. With her, you had unlimited access to the light but now, you're really limited. So at the moment you're running on reserved light. If you lose the rest of your light that's left, I'm not sure what'll happen to you."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea." I said with a sigh, as we left to find the other princesses. I'm guessing I'll die because I need the light to survive but really, I'm kind of tired on hearing the ways I'll die. The climb through the castle wasn't bad at all now. Sure, the Heartless kept trying to ambush us at every corner but they weren't hard to deal with now. Thank goodness for that tournament! But, we made it to the place where we first fought Maleficent to see the princesses gathered there.

"Anna!" Snow White cheered coming to me. I smiled at her, I'm happy to see she's okay but I can tell she was really scared by the darkness around her.

"Anna, Sora, please hurry!" Jasmine pleaded. "Darkness is pouring from the keyhole."

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness." Alice said, looking really worried.

"I don't know how long we can manage even that." Snow White said, as I nodded. They don't know their own power very well but then again, neither did Kairi until recently.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." I said, nodding. There's really nothing else we can do for that.

"Anna?" I turned to see Cinderella and Aurora coming o us. "I thought you were a mouse all this time." Okay, I can't really say now the dirt got to her brain because she's been living in a nice clean castle for the last ten years! Maybe she got a head injury while I was away or she has bad eyesight.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked, before I can even speak.

"Gone."

"When the keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it." Aurora said, seeming calm for a person standing on the edge of a darkness outbreak. "It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared."

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped." Cinderella said, just as calmly. "We're working together to hold it back." Okay, these too are too fearless. The other three have a right to be scared but these two aren't even scared of the darkness! Well, that kind of makes sense because Cinderella never ran from the Unversed when she was with Terra and Aurora was willing to go off with a random stranger after singing a song. They don't seem to have a danger sense in them.

"I cannot forget the look on his face." Aurora said, finally looking unnerved! "As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Yeah, that sounds like Ansem alright.

"Well, don't worry. We'll deal with it." Sora said and we went off to the chamber. Really, now it's even creepier. I can feel the darkness pouring out of that keyhole and it's pretty scary. In fact, it felt like it was pushing me down and made it hard to breath a bit.

"You okay?"

"Can't you feel the darkness pouring out? It's suffocating." I said, gasping a little.

"Then let's hurry. They can't keep holding it back." Sora said, and we made our way up and to the keyhole. We had to climb through the heart shape thing and saw the keyhole only to be guarded by a Behemoth Heartless. Sora at least seemed to know where to attack the Heartless now and summoned Mushu to shoot fire at the Behemoth's horn. Its hard to believe that when Sora first got his keyblade, he was shocked to face a giant Dark Side. Now, he's able to fight against a massive Heartless that can shoot lighting and crush us with its hooves! He really has come very far. Still, he can't beat it alone so Donald, Goofy, and I were always there to help him out. Makes me think of the time Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and I fought together against that giant Unversed when Hollow Bastion was still Radiant Garden. We've all grown stronger during this whole thing yet it still took us about thirty minutes to defeat the Heartless.

"Now let's go seal that big keyhole!" Goofy cheered.

"Sora, Anna. You did it!" Sora turned at Leon's voice, which came from the chamber.

"Go Anna!"

"What the?" I ran out to see Amy and Amanda there, with Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie there. "Guys! Why did you bring my cousins here?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked, as my cousins came to hug me.

"We came on Cid's ship." Yuffie said, sitting on the ramp. "And since we needed to watch over Kairi, Amy, and Amanda we brought them with us."

"What!" Sora gasped, as I hit my head. This is probably the most dangerous place for them to be.

"This is out childhood home." Aerith pointed out. "We wanted to see it again."

"It's in worse shape than I feared." Leon said, looking a little depressed at his surroundings. "It used to be so peaceful…"

"Still, it's better than nothing." Amy pointed out, but Leon just sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island and Amy and Amanda can return home." Aerith said, as the two kids looked at each other.

"Yay! We'll go home soon!"

"Really?" Sora asked, looking hopeful as Aerith nodded.

"But, it also means goodbye." Yuffie said, not depressed.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separated again." Aerith pointed out to Sora's shock.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from."

"They we'll visit you guys on the gummi ship." Sora pointed out, as I shook my head.

"Sora, it's not as simple as that." I said, folding my arms. "The world will be disconnected so there will be no way for us to travel to other worlds. Everything will go back to the way they were before the Heartless came; divided from each other."

"So, you're saying we'll never…?" Sora asked, now depressed as the others.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon pointed out as I nodded.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith pointed out, with a small smile.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you guys even if I wanted to." Yuffie pointed out, as Amy and Amanda laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora groaned and I laughed too.

"Sora, Anna!"

"Hurry! Come and close the keyhole!" Donald and Goofy yelled at us.

"Sora, Anna. Good luck." Leon said, and we nodded before running back to close the keyhole. It's a good thing we already beat the boss so all we had to do was seal and leave. We want back to the princesses, who looked over joyed at the darkness being gone.

"Thank you, Sora, Anna." Alice cheered. "I think the darkness has begun to weaken."

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine pointed out.

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." Aurora said, and really again she doesn't look serious.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of things to deal with Ansem. He's got our friends and we'll get them back."

"Sora, Anna, your courage and light can bring back our worlds." Snow White pointed out.

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state."

"Kairi will be back on the island?" Sora asked, as I nodded.

"You probably will to be we need to find Riku and Mickey first." I said, as Sora nodded. "Still, I need to speak with Aerith before we go."

"Um… okay?" Sora said, and they followed me back to the library, where Aerith was looking over the rest of Ansem's report.

"Sora, Anna, you should read this." Aerith said, handing them to me but I handed them to Sora.

"Read what?" Sora asked, taking it from me.

"The rest of Ansem's report." Aerith said, sighing. "Maleficent must have collected it." Sora looked down at the reports and the guys went to read it as I leaned against the bookcase.

"How are you feeling, Aerith? Everything must be a big shock right now."

"Yes." Aerith said, not looking at me. "Ansem disappeared when this world fell to the darkness. It was believed he died defending people from the Heartless. But Ansem was the one who brought them here."

"Yeah, I know. And to think I had a chance to stop all this." I said, looking up at the ceiling. "I could've stopped all of this at one point but if I did things would've gotten really out of hand and I have to remind myself that what's happening now isn't as bad as if I had interfered more."

"Anna…."

"I do have a lot of regrets about things but looking at Sora, I'm at least happy he's grown during this whole thing and most of my friends are still okay." I said, summoning my keyblade. "I'll get Lunar and Riku back. I know that for a fact. I'll get them back some how."

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Aerith said, turning to smile at me. "This isn't really a goodbye, right?"

"Nope, just a 'be back later'." I said, looking to her. "Just because the darkness will be gone doesn't mean something else is waiting behind the corner. That's why I can't be sad on this goodbye. We'll see each other again. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but some day."

"Right, then we'll see each other again." Aerith said.

"Let's get Ansem!" I jumped and turned to see Sora looking angry and jumped down to me with the others. "Everything is his fault! It's time we make him pay!"

"Right." I said, and made to follow him but nodded to Aerith. Yeah, we'll see each other again. No need to be sad. Now, I have to focus on getting Riku and Lunar while finding a way to get Amy and Amanda back home. We were about to enter the gummi ship and launch off when we saw Amy, Amanda, and Kairi waving to us. Yeah, it's going to be the last battle of this adventure before the next. I won't lose to you, Ansem!

* * *

Anna: Hold on! Shouldn't we face Sephiroth?

Crystal: Well, that's the thing I noticed. If Sora faced Sephiroth in this, he'd remember him in KH2 but the cutscene says otherwise. Besides, Sephiroth is a hard boss. Even the guide said it'll be hard to beat him even at level hundred.

Blair: That's on hard boss fight.

Anna: I'm kind of glad not fighting him.

Crystal: Oh you will, but not now.

Anna: What?

Crystal: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Join us next time in the last chapter of Hearts of Darkness. Chapter 16: End of the World. See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16: End of the World

Crystalmaiden62: Well, this is the last chapter of _Hearts of Darkness_ everyone!

Blair: Where's Anna?

Anna: Here. (Anna hiding behind the couch)

Blair: Why are you hiding? I thought you'd be happy about this chapter.

Crystal: Oh don't worry. She's a little scared when the next story, _Hearts of Memories and Days_ comes along.

Blair: Why?

Anna: Nihil...

Blair: Nihil? The new OC? What about her?

Crystal: Well, you'll see why Anna is kind of worried later. First, the Disclaimers!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Anna, Amy, Amanda, and Lunar Wish. So, hope you enjoy this and please, no flames.

* * *

Chapter 16: End of the World

The flight to the final world of this adventure has to be the roughest trip ever! With the giant Heartless ships coming at our tiny little gummi ship, that just spells trouble. Naturally, I felt sick but Sora's the one looked close to actually barfing on Goofy. Me, I tried to close my eyes and think of it like a roller coaster. It kind of helped until we nearly ended up dying when a ship ran head long into us and it's because of Donald's healing spells that kept me from out right barfing on everyone. When we finally made it to the empty and dead Heartless world and really, I think everyone was happy to get off the gummi ship.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked, looking at the emptiness of the place.

"Yep, it's kind of sad really." I said, looking at the strange place before me.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked, as I nodded. "But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"

"Well, uh…" Donald started but was lost for words.

"This is a Heartless world so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy suggested, as Sora and Donald looked shocked and a little scared.

"Goofy, you need to work on breaking news like that." I said with a sigh. "But because this is a Heartless world, we should be fine." I took out my Wayfinder with my keychain and cellphone charm. "I've got a lot of friends and family waiting for me. We all do, so let's work hard to get back to them. They're waiting for us."

"Right." Sora said, taking out Kairi's Thalassa Shell Charm. That's something Kairi, Amy, and Amanda have in common; they'll have to keep waiting for us. I just hope they don't have to wait to long. I'm not sure how much time passes in the real world compared to here. "So, where's Ansem?"

"Deeper in the darkness." I said, pointing ahead of us. "Still, we've got to be careful. The Heartless here are tougher than anywhere else. So, get ready." I know how hard the fights are from now on but really, I'm missing using my Lunar spells so much. The Heartless here were extremely difficult to deal with and the fact we had to another Behemoth Heartless was really though on us all. Then again, it is a Heartless world so this should be expected. The whole fighting none stop also took it's toll on us as well as our supplies so that by the time we made it out of the front where we entered, we already ran out of all out potions.

"How much further?" Sora gasped, as I healed him with a Curaga spell.

"Still a long way away." I said with a sigh, as I looked through our bags. "We've got a lot of ether so we should be fine for now. I knew I should've stocked more potions."

"We just need to dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!" Donald growled, looking frustrated with his feathers ruffled.

"Um, Donald, I don't think you noticed but everywhere here is dangerous. You nearly got stomped to death by that Behemoth." I pointed out as Donald grumbled in annoyance. We found at least one place not infested by Heartless only to end up warping to a weird rock formation with a pillar of light in the center.

"Hey, fellas, look at this." Goofy said, entering into the light. We followed only to end up in Traverse Town.

"What? How did we get back here?" Sora asked. But when we went through the door that would lead us to the First District, it took us back to the same rock place before.

"What was that?" Donald asked, as we warped to the next platform with a similar light in the center.

"I think it's kind of like a prison for all the worlds remaining." I said, as we entered another light and we appeared in Wonderland. It felt really weird to return to worlds we've visited only to appear back in the End of the World. Not only that, all the warping was making me feel very sick. We had to rest for about an hour after going through a few warps so I could get my stomach back in order.

"You feeling any better, Anna?" Sora asked, as I rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, and Sora helped me up. "I think we have one more warping to do so I'll try and stay calm."

"Well, that's a good thing at least." Donald said, looking tired.

"That's actually not a good thing." I said, looking to the last platform we'll have to warp to. "I'm not looking forward to when we get to that place." We warped to one last world and I think it's Hollow Bastion and I looked to a machine with inscriptions on it.

"What is this?" Sora asked, but I just kept silent looking at it.

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation._

_Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. _

_All hearts to one, one heart to encompass all._

_Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts._

_The great darkness sealed within the great heart._

_Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness._

_For the heart of light shall unseal the path._

_Seven hearts, one keyhole, one keeper, one key to the door._

_The door of darkness, tied by the two keys and the keeper._

_The door of darkness to seal the light._

_None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness._

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens._

It's weird, I feel really weird about this. Sure, I get the whole returning to darkness in a way but there's a light in the darkness too. Nothing can live without it's opposite. That much I know at least.

"This is a lie." Sora said, growling, and this kind of shocked me. "In Ansem's report, it's said the Destiny Keeper is what's inside Kingdom Hearts in human form but most of your attacks involve light. There can't be just darkness."

"Yeah, you're right about that, Sora." I said, smiling. "Thanks, Sora."

"For what?"

"For believing in the light. After everything that's happened, you've really grown up in your own way." I said, as Sora grinned. "We'd better keep going. We've got a bit more to go now. Then we can face Ansem." We made it out of there, and warped to the last platform. I couldn't help but look down at the hole leading to the next boss fight. I'm really not looking forward to it. I don't want to face the monster that has been a throne in my side when it came to finishing the game.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Sora asked, as I summoned Tinker Bell.

"Yeah, we're going to need her help for this." I said, as Tink covered us in pixie dust.

"Okay? Is that it?" Sora asked, noticing I didn't make my keyblade vanish.

"Let's just say we have a very big monster to fight this time." I said, and we jumped down. I swear I can hear the background music as we floated down and I noticed the mountain moving. Sora gasped as the top of the mountain turned into a giant winged creature that kind of looked like a distant cousin of the devil.

"What the heck is that!?" Donald screamed, as we dodged the fire attacks coming our way.

"It's Chernobog! We have to beat him if we want to get to Ansem!" I yelled, sending Blizzaga spells at Chernobog. This was a really hard battle seeing as he was able to swat us like flies and some times, he did and we'd have to fly back and fight again. To him, we're probably bugs that just refuse to go away. Even our hit and run tactic wouldn't really work since he could use magic to have fire balls come at us. All in all, the battle with Chernobog had to be the longest battle I've ever fought.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, as I drank an ether quickly so I could heal them.

"We'll be fine. We just need to rest a bit." I nodded and healed them as best as I could before sitting down.

"We've got to be closer to Ansem by now." Goofy said, as I nodded.

"Just a little bit more. A few more fights and we can finally take down Ansem." I said, as the guys nodded. Hearing this probably got the fire back in Sora and the others because they fought harder than ever against the last few Heartless. We finally made it to the last safe area before we entered to face Ansem for the first time as well as giving Sora a bit of a shock. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, let's finish this and save Riku and Lunar." Sora said, moving to a familiar looking door. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Don't you hear something?" Sora asked, looking around and honestly, I can hear it too.

_Careful! This is the last haven you'll find here_. A voice said in my head. It wasn't Lunar, that's for sure. _Beyond, there is no light to protect you both. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to light and the keeper who guards the light._

"I don't hear anything." Donald said, as I looked to Sora.

"Strange… that voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination." Sora said, as I shook my head. Still, I stayed silent as we opened the door and the sea breeze hit us. We stood in what looked to be the Destiny Islands. "Is this… is this my island?" Sora asked, looking around. Sora then ran to the Secret Place and I knew he was probably going to check on either the door or his drawing of him and Kairi.

"Wait, Sora! I don't think this is the real island! We saw it get destroyed, remember?" I said, as I ran after him.

"This world has been connected." Ansem's voice rang around us as I noticed parts of the island starting to vanish.

"What was that?" Goofy gasped.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipse. There is so very much to know. You understand so little." The sea vanished only to be replaced by darkness now and really I have to admit, it's creepy being here and seeing this all in person. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The island looked darker now and on the verge of falling apart with Riku standing there with his back to us in his dark form. "Take a look at this tiny place." Riku said, in Ansem's voice. Well, it is Ansem so yeah. "To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And opened his heart to darkness." He turned and finally turned into Ansem.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, hoping his friend could hear him.

"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is." Ansem said, smirking at us. "His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." We stumbled back a bit as he suddenly appeared behind us with a triumphant look on his face. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Sora yelled, as I nodded. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes, it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

"That's right! And even then, there are lights to guide a heart trapped in darkness out and back into the light. The light of our friends will always be there too." I added as Ansem rose into the air, while glaring at us.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing." He said, as we summoned our weapons. "Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" At once, he summoned his shadow and our fight began at last. I felt so weird about this fight. I'm kind of fighting against Terra again only this time I'm working to really fighting and beat him. Then again, is it really Terra since Xehanort spilt into two. Oh well, no time to think about that when I'm being attacked! Really, I miss Lunar. I'm missing the prefect opportunity to use the Lunar Storm spell on Ansem right now. I have to satisfy myself by freezing, setting fire, and hitting him with lightening but even then he's still able to get up and fight us back. Still, I shouldn't complain too much. There are four of us against him so it makes the battle way easier than when I had to fight him when he just took over Terra. Oh wait a minute, we'll have to fight him more than once. Right, there goes what I just said earlier. This won't be easy. We managed to keep him down until the island started to break in half at the large tree and Ansem just flew there.

"Get back here!" Sora yelled, as we ran to follow Ansem but Donald and Goofy were thrown back by a barrier. "Donald! Goofy!"

"Not now, Sora! We've got to fight!" I yelled as a Dark Side Heartless appeared in front of us. Really, it's just like the last time we fight a Dark Side but just a little bit difficult. But that was just another thing to wear us down because he had to fight Ansem again. I'm only running on adrenaline right now seeing as Ansem was trying to kill us but really, it's a hard thing to fight like this. Without Donald and Goofy, it really made things difficult, as Goofy couldn't add a few attacks to help us or Donald healing us when needed. At least I wasn't the one to handle the final blow; I have Sora to thank for that. But the island faded and all was could see was darkness as we floated in mid air.

"What!?" Sora gasped, as we looked around in the darkness but we couldn't see anything except ourselves.

"Behold the endless abyss!" Ansem's voice rang through the cold darkness. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom hearts!" I looked to see a familiar white door in the distance. I can feel Lunar's presence behind the door so that must mean Riku and Mickey are already there. I hope they're okay. "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!" We looked to see a huge, well I think it's like a Heartless battle ship, with Ansem attached to it. In fear, we ended up falling while Goofy and Donald were sucked inside the battle ship.

_"Come on, Anna! You can't give up now!"_ Ven? I shot up with my keyblade at the ready. Whether it was Ven or not, I can't stop now that we're so close. Sora soon joined me and looking just as ready. I take back what I said about Chernobog being the longest fight; this is the longest fight I've ever had to do! We had to fight Ansem two more times as well as take down the whole Heartless battle ship thing. Still, we managed to save Goofy and Donald and needless to say because of the darkness of the place, the Firaga and Thundaga spells became my new best friend. They really did help when fighting Ansem for the last time but really, it would've been a lot better if

"How many more times do we have to fight him!?" Sora yelled, as I dodged one of Ansem's attacks.

"This is the last one! Just finish him now!" I yelled and Sora charged in with the final blow. The whole Heartless battle ship vanished only leaving a weak Ansem.

"Give it up now while you can Ansem! Sora and I will seal the door!" I yelled, as we readied our keyblades.

"It is futile. The keyblade and Destiny Keeper alone cannot seal the door to darkness." Ansem said, smirking and he's right. We need Mickey on the other side when the door opens. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!"

"No! Don't!" I screamed as the door opened and darkness began to pour out.

"Supreme darkness!" Ansem said, pure joy on his face.

"You're wrong about Kingdom Hearts! It's not darkness at all!" I said, as Sora nodded.

"I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!" Sora yelled and I felt a warm feeling inside me as I saw a small light from within the darkness. It felt like it was calling out to me.

"Please Kingdom Hearts! Show him your true light!" I really don't know what made me say that but I guess it worked because the light came out looking way brighter than it did in the game.

"Light? But why?" Ansem gasped, as he faded.

_Thank you._ I gasped and looked around. I don't know that voice. Was that Kingdom Hearts?

"Come on, Anna. We have to close the door!"

"Oh, right!" I ran to the door and we tried to close the door. But Goofy suddenly gasped and stopped pushing.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald yelled but looked into the door. I knew exactly what's on the other side and really I don't want to look as Goofy and Donald yelled 'Heartless'. "Hurry!"

"I can't…" Sora gasped, as we pushed the heavy door.

"We can't stop now!" I yelled, pushing as hard as I could but that really didn't help.

"Anna's right! Don't give up!" I looked to see a hand and Riku popped his head out to look at us. "Come on, Sora! Together we can do it!

"Okay!" Together, we managed to close the move the door a bit but the Heartless were still coming.

"It's hopeless!" Donald screamed.

"Mickey! You okay there!?" I yelled, hoping he could hear me.

"Yep!" I saw Mickey take out two Dark Side Heartless with one swing of his keyblade. Wow, he's stronger now.

"You Majesty!"

"Now, Sora, Anna! Let's close this door for good!" Mickey said, raising his keyblade up.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Sora. There's a door to the light. We'll see Riku and Mickey again." I said, with a small smile.

"Sora, we can trust Anna." Goofy said, smiling confident and Sora nodded.

"Now! They're coming!" Riku shouted. "Anna."

"Yeah?" I came to look at him and he threw something glowing to me. The moment I caught it, the light went inside me but I felt something in my hands.

_Anna! You're okay!_ That's Lunar's voice! I opened my hands to see the keychain I gave to Riku, I looked up at Riku who smiled at me.

"Thanks for your light, Anna. I'll be fine now. You can give me back my keychain when we return to the islands." I wanted to cry. Aw heck, I am crying! We won't make it back to the islands for a more than a year! I don't know what'll happen to me next so I've got this one last chance.

"Riku, I want to give you something too." I said, placing my keychain into his hand. "I also want to make you pay for that kiss back on Neverland." I placed my lips on his and my god, they're soft and warm. I have finally done it! I have done what every Riku fan girls has wanted to do. I kissed Riku! Still, the feeling was short lived.

"This isn't time for kissing! You have to close the door!" I turned to see Amy and Amanda running to us.

"When did you guys get here!?" I yelled. How did they get there is my real question.

"We just appeared!" Amanda said, as Amy moved to help close the door.

"Come on, we have to close it!" I nodded and looked to Riku.

"You can give me my keychain when I give you yours." He smiled a bit and nodded before we moved back to closing the door.

"Donald, Goofy, Anna, thank you." Mickey said, and even from this distance I can see him smiling.

"Take care of Kairi. And Anna, I'll come back. I promise."

"I'll be waiting." I said, and we finally closed the door. At once, Sora and I used our keyblades to seal the door from our end and on the other side Mickey did the same. Finally, we did it. My second adventure is over but two things are still hanging.

"You did it Anna!" I felt Amanda hug me as Amy stared up at me.

"So what now? Are you coming home?" I shook my head and hugged them tightly.

"No, I have to stay here. I've still got a lot of work to do if I want to bring the others back." I said, with a small smile.

"But…"

"It's okay." I said, as the two looked close to crying again. "I'll come back home. I still have to give you your story after all."

"Okay, but how will we get home?" Amy asked, as I let them go.

"Lunar can probably do it." I said, summoning Lunar Wish. "She brought me here so she can get you guys back."

"Okay." I raised my Lunar Wish and a light started to surround them.

"Bye, Anna! We'll be waiting!" Amanda called as she and her sister vanished.

"Bye guys." I whispered as I watched them fade away. "See you in a year."

"Anna." Sora gasped. I turned to see a certain red head standing not too far from us and I knew what this meant for Sora. We ran up to the little mound that Kairi was on but she looked a little worried as it began to move away from the landing. "Kairi!" She looked up at us as we finally made it to her.

"Sora, Anna!" She said, reaching toward us but yelped as the mound left the landing and starting moving away from us. We managed to grab onto her hands in time so she wouldn't fall but she was still being pulled away from us.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too." Sora said, as I nodded.

"And I've still got my promises to keep. I'm still your friend and I'll make sure Sora gets back safely!" I yelled as Kairi nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"We'll come back to you! We promise!" Sora yelled, we could barely keep our grip now and we had to lean forward to even hope to get some grip.

"I know you will!" She yelled and we lost our grip. I watched as Kairi began to move further away from us. I hope she can still hear me.

"Go to the Secret Place! Something's waiting for you there!" I yelled, as I noticed lights around us. The worlds were beginning to repair themselves. I fell to my knees as I watched the lights return.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Goofy yelled, and we made a run for it to a new world repaired. After a nice needed rest, we set off on our adventure to find Riku and Mickey. Goofy and Donald changed their outfits since they'll probably stand out if they wore their fighting outfits. I can feel Riku's keychain next to my Wayfinder in my pocket and really it's nice to have something like this to hold on to.

_Still, you'll see them soon. You know that at least._ Lunar said as I nodded. I knew that for a fact but it's what'll happen next that kind of worries me.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald asked, looking to Sora and me.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora said, simply.

"But, uh, where do we start looking for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked, as the guys looked at me.

"What? Don't look at me. I'm not supposed to tell you guys anyway." I said, as the guys slumped over, depressed. I shook my head as I turned and noticed a familiar looking dog that I haven't seen since Sora and I first came to Traverse Town.

"Pluto?" The dog turned and in his mouth was a green envelope with a Mickey head on it.

"Hey!"

"Gawrsh, that's the King's seal!" Goofy pointed out as Sora looked hopeful.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked the Pluto ran off. "Guys, let's go!" Sora shouted and we ran after Pluto. I felt a little happier now. I'm getting closer to not only seeing Ventus and the others again but seeing Riku, Amy, and Amanda.

_Anna, you'll see your friends again. After all, your light will always shine within the hearts of darkness and guide them home._

* * *

Crystal: So, I hope you liked it.

Blair: So, are you going to tell us anything about Nihil?

Anna: That's a spoiler.

Crystal: Yes but I can tell a few things.

Anna: Really?

Crystal: Well, no. I'm just gonna talk about the the next story and the themes for Nihil.

Blair and Anna: Oh.

Crystal: Well, thanks for all the support for this story. I really hope you liked it. I hope to have chapter one of _Hearts of Memories and Days_ up either on Saturday or Sunday so keep checking. Also, for those who don't know who Nihil is or what she looks like, her pictures are on my deviantart account. But, as a special treat for finishing the story. I'll give you the themes for Nihil.

Blair: You already have themes ready?

Crystal: Of course. So here's the two themes of Nihil.

Nihil's Themes  
Mechanical Lullaby -Coraline (Normal Theme)  
A Shadow - Pandora Hearts (Sad and Mysterious Theme)

Crystal: So yeah, hope you enjoyed this story and hope you'll read the next one. Oh and I may talk about the floors of Chain of Memories but only if needed. Join us next time in _Hearts of Memories and Days._ See you soon!


End file.
